Guilty Until Proven Innocent
by jokeriented
Summary: Set right after The Dark Knight. Egotistical Sally Greene-Love has been extremely successful with her career as a lawyer, and is now defending The Joker as his trial begins.
1. Chapter 1  Client

**GUILTY UNTIL PROVEN INNOCENT**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Client**

I stared straight ahead as I walked, my face set in it's usual expressionless mask. My heels clicked noticeably on the floor, and conversation seemed to die when I passed. Dozens of angry eyes burned my way, and I heard quite a few obscene insults hissed at me.

I was not, as one would imagine, angry or annoyed by this. On the contrary, I was quite complimented. Their hostile attitudes only served to heighten my already large ego. It proved to me they knew how good I was.

Not that I needed anyone to tell me I was great at what I did. I knew I was.

I finally reached my destination, and found myself face to face with commissioner Gordon. He had a hard look on his face, and stared at me like I was snot on his shoe.

I smirked at him.

"Hello Commissioner Gordon. How pleasant to see you again."

I chose to keep my tone firm but friendly, knowing it would piss him off even more.

I was right. His face went red with anger, and his fists clenched. My smirk stretched into a smile.

Lawyers are bastards, we all know that. Just because I've only been one for two years doesn't set me apart from the rest.

"I don't know how you can even think to act like nothing is wrong here." Gordon spat at me, a look of pure disgust on his face. "Here you are, representing filth like _that,_" he gestured behind him to the cells, "and you waltz in, polite as can be -"

I cut him off politely. "I'm sorry Jim, but I simply don't have time right now to listen to mental jabber. I'm here to meet and discuss the case with my client." The Commissioner stuttered indignantly, but I simply turned away, focusing my attention to one of the guards.

"Escort my client to one of the interrogation rooms."

I turned back to Jim, locking my stern, amber eyes with his green ones.

"I expect the same set up as there was with my previous clients." I thought Gordon's eyes were going to fall out of his head.

"You can't honestly expect us to agree with that...we're talking about The -"

"It doesn't matter who it is." I snapped, my eyes flashing. "Every word that passes between a lawyer and client is strictly private and confidential; if you attempt to impede on the privacy and rights of an American citizen, I'll sue this entire station, and haul your ass into court."

James opened his mouth as if to argue, but stopped at the look I gave him. With a breathy scoff, he nodded, and I clicked away, knowing the layout of the station like the back of my hand. I may have only been a lawyer for two years, but I'd been rather successful in those two years, defending six major league criminals; and winning every case.

I entered the first interrogation room, and sat down, setting my brief case down delicately and opening it, extracting my notebook, and a thick file.

Footsteps came in behind me as I sat and put on my glasses.

My client was seated in the spot across from me, and it wasn't until the guard had left the room and shut the door that I looked up from the file I'd been reading.

I'd be lying if I were to say that the man across from me didn't scare me. It would be foolish to not fear him. However, business was business, and I was going to do my job.

We stared at each other for a few seconds, my amber eyes meeting his brown; which looked a lot more menacing due to the black war paint surrounding them.

I broke the momentary silence.

"Before we get started, I want to let you know that everything said in this room stays between us; it is not being recorded. You can speak freely, nothing you say will be used against you, for once. My efforts in this case will not be based on who you are or what you've done, they'll be based on how much money is going to leap from your pocket into mine." I leaned forward. "And the fact that if I win this trial, that'll mean I'm probably the best lawyer out there." I leaned back and looked at him, folding my arms.

His turn.

My client simply raised his eyebrows, and said nothing.

I sighed, uncrossed my legs, then crossed them the opposite way. I stared back at him, waiting patiently for him to crack.

Only took about thirty seconds.

He licked his lips, and looked at me sideways.

"Were those thee, uh, _con-di-tions, _that Gordon was so unhappy, abou-T?" He smacked his lips this time, and leaned forward slightly. "To protect the in-ter-est of the clien-T?"

Although I was slightly surprised that he had been able to hear Gordon's and my exchange, I kept my face impassive.

"Yes." I answered simply, unfolding my arms. "He believes that we should make an exception because of who you are." I looked at the man sitting in front of me, and took in his appearance, this time picking up details.

He was without his jacket and gloves. His blue, hexagon patterned shirt seemed to have small, navy blue dots on it, and had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His hands were caked with white, red and black makeup, and the nails were slightly overgrown. His arms were covered with thin, blonde hairs, quite unnoticeable unless you were actually close enough to him to see them. Although he was sitting and I couldn't see his legs, he looked rather tall, and from the way his green vest was slightly straining against his chest, he was quite built.

Not obscenely muscular, but definitely defined.

His tie was green and decorated with small yellow rectangles, and slightly loosened.

My scrutiny continued to his face, which was covered with war paint, much of which was creased in the many laugh lines he had. The black around his right eye was heavily smeared, running almost halfway up his forehead, and the red covering his scars was slightly spread over his cheeks. His hair was stringier than usual, and looked as if it hadn't been washed (or brushed for that matter) in weeks, the green colour it was meant to have now a yellowy, brown tinge.

A heavy stain of dried blood completely covered his upper lip and the area around his nostrils, indicating he had received a deep wound in that area.

"Does my appearance, mee-T your stann-dards-uh?"

My eyes snapped back to meet his.

"What happened to your face?" I asked, choosing to ignore the question.

The Joker paused for a minute, before grinning darkly.

I have to admit, the menacing look in his eyes freaked the hell out of me.

"You uh, referring to my scars toots? I think that's kinda rude, don't you think? Wouldn't thee, _poli-Te _thing be to wait until I _offer, _to tell you? Hm?"

My gaze never wavered, though I was the most nervous I'd ever been in my life.

"You should clean that up." I said dryly, this time indicating to his mouth.

"Ahh. That." The Joker said, leaning forward, placing his cuffed hands on the table in front of him. "You should-ah, be more _specific, _with your ques-tions-uh." He raised his hands and gently fingered the bloody area with his right hand. "Our friendly, neighbourhood, night rat has some interesting toys...and uh, _this, _particular injury was the, result-of-one-uh." He licked his lips again, and placed his hands back on the table, clasping them together.

"Sooo, dollfaccccce-uh...whataya say we get, starte-D." His look was one of lazy boredom, however I suspected him to be more interested than he let on.

"My name is Sally Greene-Love, which you should be well aware of, considering you personally hired me only..." I paused momentarily to look at my watch. "six hours ago. I had to wait two weeks after I was born before my parents decided on what they would call me, but they did eventually give me a name; use it." I presented my words in a short, choppy way, and although I hid it, I became slightly angry when they seemed to amuse him.

"Mmmmm, ordering me around, are we sweethear-T? That's alright, I, uh, _like, _a girl who can, hold-her-own." He smacked his lips and smirked at me, wiggling his eyebrows a little.

My eye twitched slightly, ruining my carefully placed emotional mask.

I was used to men hitting on me; I wasn't exactly unattractive by any means. But The Joker...with him...something about knowing that somebody like The _Joker_ was making passes at me...it gave me a serious case of the jitters.

The Joker laughed at the change in my expression. "So, i-it took a half serious, naughty little pass to get past that cute little mask you put up huh? Thanks, I'll uh, _remember, _tha-T."

I sighed, and lowered my gaze to the folder in front of me.

"You're certainly a mystery, Mr. Joker. Name, unknown, age, unknown, orientation, unknown...only known alias is, The Joker." I looked at him over the top of my glasses. "I hope you'll be slightly more informative with me than you are with the cops; I'll need to know details if we have any hope in hell in getting the charges dropped."

The Joker's eyebrows shot up, and he clicked his tongue. "Uhh..._droppe-D?_"

This time when I looked at him, it was straight on.

"Yes...that _is _my objective. Wasn't that what you were hoping for when you hired me?"

The Joker cocked his head at me. "To uh, tell you the tah-ruth, I was uh, just trying to avoid, uh, the _death, _pen-al-ty-uh." His voice was quite low, and had a slight gritty sound to it.

This time, the change in my expression was in the form of a smirk, and it was completely intentional.

"One thing you'll learn about me in the time we'll be spending together; I don't cut corners on a job; it's all...or nothing."

The Joker stared at me for a few seconds, then clicked his tongue.

"You, uh, certainly are, um, not what I was, ex-pec-ting-uh." His eyes drifted down my torso for a split second before returning to my face.

"And I uh, certainly wasn't _aware, _that this was a uh, blue jean eeeeven-Tuh." He raised his eyebrows slightly, and I returned the look.

"Yes, well, when you're as successful as I am, you can dress in whatever you want, and people can't say shit about it. Besides, it's not as if they're cheap jeans."

Actually, they were two hundred dollar designer jeans. They were tucked into a pair of black leather, knee high boots, with four inch heels. On top, I wore a white spaghetti strap, and my short, black hair was down, and didn't even reach my shoulders.

I opened my notebook and grabbed my pen, giving him an expectant look.

"What?" He asked, leaving his mouth slightly parted.

I did my best not to roll my eyes.

"Well, we can't exactly create our case while talking about my clothing choices can we?" I asked, a sardonic tone to my voice.

He opened his mouth to reply, but I quickly cut him off.

"What do you want to plead?" I asked, my pen hovering over the paper.

That damn eyebrow shot up again. "Isn't that, uh, why I hired _you?_ To make the, decisions, for me-uh?"

"I tend to go by what the client wants." I explained, glancing at my watch. Only an hour left.

"Now, are you pleading guilty, not guilty, insanity...?"

Joker leaned back, looking at me curiously. "Well, uh, I think it's a little, _pointless, _to plead, no-T, guilty, wouldn't you, ah, say?"

I gave an impatient sigh. "If that's the attitude you're sticking by, why even bother getting a lawyer?"

He was silent for a moment, before nodding his consent.

"Good uh, _poinT."_ He thought for a minute, then looked back at me.

"What ah, would _you, recommend_-uh?"

Finally.

"Not guilty." I said right away, my mind starting to slip into "lawyer" mode.

"If you are going plead guilty, you might as well not even have a lawyer. What is the point of paying someone to keep you out of prison if you are just going to admit to doing the deed that will land you in prison anyway?" I truly did believe that. It was quite pointless.

"As for insanity, well, that will just help land you in Arkham, and in some ways, that place can be worse than jail."

He nodded. "Alright, uh, not guilty it is."

I jotted some things down, then set my pen on the notebook.

"Okay, so let's start at the beginning." I opened my briefcase again and pulled out a stack of folders. I opened up the one on top, which was filled with details on two of the many murders he'd committed.

"Mr. Jeffery Carr, 34 years old, white male, found dead in his home on April 5, at 0700 hours. Coroner specifies time of death to be between 0100 and 0330, from a clean knife wound in the chest."

I paused, flicking my eyes to The Joker momentarily, before lowering them back down.

"Mrs. Aveline Carr, 37 years old, white female, found dead next to her husband Jeffery on April 5, 0700 hours. Time of death, between 0100 and 0330, from a slashed throat. Found with two slits up her cheeks."

I looked up at The Joker. He simply stared back.

"Where were you that night?" I asked him, wondering if he'd play along with the 'not guilty' plea.

He gave me a look that simply said, 'do you really need to ask?'

I shifted in my seat, and levelled my gaze at him.

"Do you have any witnesses that could place you away from the murder? Witnesses that don't happen to be in prison?"

A grin split The Joker's face.

"I'm sure I can, uh, _find, _someone."

I didn't share in his amusement.

"Good luck with that." I said, looking back down at the file. "It says here they never actually pinned you to the crime, but there was a Joker calling card left at each scene." I jotted some more information down on the paper.

"Were your gloves worn the entire time you were in the house?"

The Joker gave a gasp, and placed his hand over his heart.

"The lady doth, uh, _hurt, _me." He said, his yellowed teeth bared in a wicked smile. "I thought you uh, were trying to work on the theory that, I, uh, _wasn't, _in that house?"

I looked back up at him, with a glare that clearly said 'don't waste my time' and he grinned.

"Uh, ya, they uh,_ were._" I nodded, and looked back down.

"I think I can safely assume that you're guilty of every charge in these files, so I need to know the facts of how they tie you _to _the felonies, so we can work on our defence. We need to leave NO stone unturned." I said quickly, scribbling on the page.

"Was there any struggle, did either victims scratch you or injure you while you were there? Were they able to get any DNA off you?"

The Joker thought for a second, then shook his head.

"No..not mee...one of my uh, _goons..._yes."

I waved my hand. "Ya well, I'm not defending your henchmen."

"Did you get any make-up on anything?"

"Was any saliva expelled from your mouth?"

The questions continued for a while, and we had made it through the fifth file and just started the sixth before Gordon came in, cutting our meeting off.

"Times up Sally." He said stiffly, not looking at me or The Joker.

I closed the file, and started packing everything up.

"Alright Mr. _Joker, _I'll stop by again tomorrow at noon. Think about any potential witnesses until then."

Two guards came in as he nodded, and grabbed his arms. As they led him out, he stuck out his right hand, his left going with because of the cuffs.

"Until tomorrow then, Miss, uh, _Love-uh."_ He said, giving me a slightly hooded look.

I sighed, and clasped his right hand in mine.

"Sally." I said, trying to bury the feeling of unease at our touching hands.

I really didn't want anything to do with this guy.

They led him out, and I followed shortly after, ignoring the hostile stares.

"See you tomorrow Jim."


	2. Chapter 2 Building A Case

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Building A Case**

"Ms. Love, Ms. Love! Is it true you're defending The Joker?"

"Ms. Love, can you confirm the rumours that you'll be representing The Joker?"

"What do you have to say to the people of Gotham?"

"Are you meeting The Joker right now?"

"Ms. Love!"

I pushed my way roughly through the horde of reporters, finally making it into the police station.

They'd get their answers soon enough.

My entrance was the same as the previous day, lots of cold stares and angry comments.

This time however, The Joker and I got right to it.

"Where is the money you took from the banks?" I asked, my eyes skimming over the case file.

The Joker clicked his tongue, and smirked. "It's uh, in _ashes, _in a warehouse by the harbour..."

I looked up at him.

"In...ashes?" I asked calmly. He better not have been trying to rip me off. He'd paid up so far, but it had only been one day...

He nodded, and cocked his head at me.

"Not to worry, Ms. Love, you'll uh, _still _receive payment. I am in charge of the mob, after-aalll-uh."

I stared at him.

"Head...of the mob?" I asked, certain I must have heard him wrong.

Unfortunately, he nodded again.

"As of...ah...two afternoons ago."

I continued to stare.

"You uh, know the Chechen?"

I indicated I did.

"Well, his uh...dogs got a little hungry, and uh...well, apparently he was quite tasty." The Joker giggled, and leaned forward, a mad gleam in his eye.

"And since Harvey Dent...oh, sorry...the _Batman, _killed Maroni, that left the Chechen in charge, and since he's gone...well, all his men, they uh, work for _me _now."

I was trying to process what he was telling me. I did however, choose to ignore his implication of Harvey Dent in the death of Maroni.

"So...the Chechen is dead...you're now the head of the Falconi crime family...and you burned all the money you stole?"

The Joker licked his lips and nodded excitedly.

"This city is _mine._" He said, and I looked back down at my notes, hoping he didn't see the momentary flash of fear that I know flickered in my eyes.

"Is there anyone that could testify to you being the new mob boss?" I asked, my voice still remaining calm and steady.

He sucked on the inside of his cheek, obviously feigning thought.

"Hmmm...somebody working for me, testifying against me...lemme, uh, _think, _about that." He leaned forward, and lowered his voice to that familiar, low growl.

"I think you and I uh, both know that _nobody, _is uh, stupid enough to do tha-T."

Didn't have an argument for that.

It took near a week, but after hours of exhausting myself over building up a case, I felt that we'd created a very good, if not brilliant, defence. It was the last thing I needed to cover however, that frightened me. For good measure, I made sure I had a cop stationed outside the door in case The Joker became temperamental.

It was a week before our first court date that I dropped the bombshell.

"I'd like to hire a surgeon to look at your scars, as well as have you psychoanalyzed by a criminal psychologist."

You could have heard a pin drop.

"And, uh...why would you-ah, want to do tha-T?" His tone was dark, and although it was the same pitch and nasally timbre as it usually was, it had such a menacing undertone, it would have made Hitler cringe.

As it was, I almost lost my nerve.

But, I needed to build a case.

"Because, I need to know whether or not they were self inflicted. I'm not expecting you to tell me the true story of your scars, but I at least need to know for sure if you did them. Even if you do decide to tell me, your word alone wouldn't hold up in court. I just need to know the facts in case the issue is brought up; which I guarantee you, it will be."

He looked at me, and it seemed as though he was looking right through me.

"And, uh, why would this information, hel-pah?"

"It depends on the prosecutor's approach. If they try and pin the murders on you because of the scars, I can use the back round on your scars as a defence."

It took a few minutes, but I was able to eventually persuade him.

I'm a very persuading person. It's what makes me so good at what I do.

Unfortunately, although there were decent surgeons in Gotham, there really were no amazing criminal psychologists; meaning I had to contact one from outside of the city, and by the time I did, we had only one day before our first court date.

But, the surgeon came, so I would be able to prepare half of my defence on the scars.

I was allowed to remain in the room while the surgeon examined The Joker, and the surgeon himself required four police in the room with us in case The Joker tried anything.

However, to my relief, The Joker sat obediently still, though he had a dangerous glint in his eyes.

It took about half an hour, and the surgeon and I talked quietly in the corner before I sent him on his way.

I sat and took notes, then addressed my client.

"Alright, one examination out of the way. Dr. Stone unfortunately won't be here until Friday, so we won't be able to finalize this aspect of our case until then. But, I'm confident that we've created a good case, and I believe if we play this right, we'll be able to get you off the hook."

I packed up my belongings, and looked at him considerably.

"Have a shower, and take off the remainder of your make-up before court tomorrow. It will help our case."

I left before he had a chance to say anything, nodding to the Commissioner as I walked through the doors.

"See you in court Jim."

There were still close to about twenty reporters in front of the station, and I once again had to attempt to battle my way through them. I made it through however, and was soon racing away in my car, which I'd just purchased the previous month. Seventy five thousand dollar car. For a twenty nine year old, that wasn't bad. I'd made almost one million dollars in two years, and even with with living expenses and non essential purchases, I had a good 600 000$ saved up. Not that it hurt that I'd inherited about 200 000 dollars from my parents when they passed...

This particular case, I was anticipating would raise my savings by about 100 000.

The Joker better not have been bullshitting me when he said I'd get my money.

Twenty minutes later, I pulled up in front of a large building, which encompassed many different enterprises. The door I entered read, "Dr. Ashton Cardinal, Acupuncture"

Hey, it works.

I was not, however, expecting such a cold demeanor from the man I'd been giving over a year of business, and who'd I'd accompanied on more than a few dates.

It didn't take me long to figure out why.

"Is it true?" Ashton asked, placing the needles in their places on my back. "Are you really representing The Joker?"

I sighed.

"It's already in the news?"

I felt his hands freeze.

"So you are." His voice was dry and monotone.

It was a few more minutes before he spoke again.

"Remember when my wife killed herself? Three months ago?" He asked, and although I was on my stomach, and couldn't see, I knew he was taking the needles out. I began to get annoyed.

"Of course." I answered, keeping my tone steady. "I couldn't have any treatment for three months."

I felt anger radiating off him. "That's because The Joker killed our son in the bank heist."

He backed away from me, and I sat up, pinning the sheet to my nude torso.

"As I heard it," I started calmly, leveling my gaze at him, "it was another thug who killed your son. After he killed one before him; as far as I'm concerned, his death was brought about by him."

Ashton's face went red, and I thought he was going to hit me.

"Get...out..." He snarled, and stalked out of the room.

I scoffed. Lost a perfectly good acupuncturist.

I dressed quickly, and went back to my car, thanking Ashton for the free appointment.

His yelling followed me out the door.

I drove off, trying to douse my anger. There were other acupuncture clinics...I'd go searching later.

When I pulled into my apartment parking lot, there was a red sports car next to my regular parking spot. Relief flooded through me.

At least I wouldn't have to worry about making dinner when I got in.

I grabbed my suitcase, and entered my building, running into the guys who lived across from me.

"Hello boys." I said cheerfully, grinning at them.

"S'up Sally?" It was Paul who spoke, the tall, blonde, muscular one of the group.

"We're off to 'Dragon's Scales'" Said the druggie, Craig.

"Wanna come?" Piped up Jesse, who I considered to be the brains. That wasn't saying much though, they were all pretty Neanderthal-ish.

"Not tonight guys." I answered, smiling slightly when Tyler and Shawn gave a simultaneous thumbs down. They were identical twins, and often in sinc with their words and movements.

"Why-" Tyler started, with Shawn completing the sentence.

"-not?"

I shook my head.

"It looks like Shane is here."

Paul, Craig and the twins smirked, while Jesse's face fell.

"Well, maybe another time." He said, crestfallen.

I gave him a sweet smile, and gave him a little hug.

"Maybe." I said, winking at him, and walking to the elevator.

Shane was indeed waiting for me when I entered my apartment.

And by the smell of things, he had made lasagna.

"Hey babe." I said, giving him a kiss with the side of my mouth.

"Aw, come on, what kind of kiss was that?" He asked, his brow arching.

I gave him a look, but never-the-less gave him a straight on kiss.

"How was your day?" He asked, serving the lasagna, and putting on the table, along with a basket of garlic bread and salad.

I usually ate healthy. It was nice to cheat once in a while though.

"It was alright. I won't be going to Ashton's anymore." I ignored his attempt to try and hide the satisfied look on his face.

He hated it when I was with other guys. The fact that I had five of them living across from me drove him nuts.

"Why is that?" He asked.

I shrugged. "He doesn't like that I'm representing The Joker."

Shane stared at me, shocked.

"What?"

I looked at him, and feigned a look of surprise.

"Oh? Didn't I tell you? The Joker hired me to be his lawyer about two weeks ago."

"No...you uh, didn't tell me that." He said, and I could tell he was really angry.

"Ya, well, now you know." I said, not worried. I knew he felt privileged to have me; he wouldn't pick a fight.

Besides, I hadn't done anything wrong. We weren't married. Maybe kind of engaged, but not married...

I looked down at the silver ring on my finger. It was a simple ring, just a silver band with a diamond on it.

It was the kind of ring people who weren't blessed with a lot of money wore for their actual engagement ring. About 5000 $ in price.

For me and Shane, it was simply a promise ring.

We finished our meal in silence, and moved on to desert; banana cream pie and vanilla ice cream.

Everything made by Shane except the ice cream.

After we finished, we migrated into the living room, and watched T.V., cuddling as we did. I wasn't much of a cuddler, but Shane liked it, so I didn't really complain. I didn't hate it by any means, so there was no reason to make a fuss.

When the clock struck eleven, I gave Shane a kiss, and before he could attempt to take it any farther, I led him out. I told him I had court in the morning so it wasn't a good idea for him to spend the night, but in reality, I just wasn't in the mood. Sex with Shane had gotten...well, monotonous.

I stripped and threw my clothes in the laundry basket I kept in the corner of my room. Naked, I slipped under the covers, and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3 Court

**CHAPTER THREE**

**Court**

I awoke at seven. Court was at nine. I showered, dressed, drank my coffee, had my smoke, and made sure I had all my paperwork for the day ahead.

I arrived at the courthouse half an hour early, and introduced myself to the judge who'd replaced Surrillo.

He shook my hand stiffly, and his vocal greeting was very rough.

Great, another one against me.

I kept my smile sweet however, and ten minutes later, the new DA waltzed in. She had ginger hair pulled back in a severe looking bun, and was ghostly pale, with freckles covering every inch of skin I could see. She looked no more than eighteen, and had large, innocent looking green eyes that made her appear harmless.

However, being the new District Attorney made her personal life very public, and I knew she was 36 years old, and had graduated from law school almost four years ago. She was a vicious bitch, and had put me on her enemies list since finding out she'd only been asked to take the position of DA when I refused the job.

"Hello, Mrs. Farley." I said sweetly, but quickly corrected myself, unable to stop the urge.

"Oh, I'm sorry...it's Ms. White again, isn't it?" Christina White had married at twenty two, and divorced thirteen years later, when the well renowned movie producer Jacob Farley cheated on her with his assistant.

How cliché.

The glare she shot at me was...well, let's just say, if looks could kill, I'd be getting ripped apart limb from limb by now.

I grinned at her cheekily, and set up my table. People began flooding in, the back pews filling up fast, making me smirk. Nobody wanted to sit in the pews closest to where The Joker would be.

However, there were a lot of people, and they eventually filled up. There were even a few people who had to be left standing at the back of the room because the seats were filled. My smirk stretched into a wide smile that I had to disguise by ducking my head when The Joker was led in in handcuffs, and every person simultaneously stiffened, and the smell of fear filled the room. He hadn't taken off his makeup. Oh god...had he showered?

"How, uh, _nice, _of you all to-ah, come _by-yuh._ I had-uh, no clue you all cared, so mu-CH-uh."

The Joker spoke to the room, and in my peripheral, I could see Christina shudder, and I gave a quiet laugh.

This brought the attention of The Joker back to me, as he was the only one who heard it, and his faux look of gratitude changed to a maniacal grin.

"Hello Ms. _Loooove. _What a _pleasure _it is to see you again-uh."

Being in such close proximity with him didn't really bother me anymore. I knew he needed me, and unless he really had a reason to kill me, I didn't think he would.

THINK, being the operative word.

I pulled the chair out slightly for him – although it was unnecessary – and gestured to it.

"And you Joker. Have a seat." He grinned, and licked his lips.

"Isn't the uh, gen-tle-_man, _supposed to-ah, pull the chair out, for the laa-dy-uh?" He said as he said down, raising his eyebrows at me.

I shrugged. "Only if the gentleman isn't in handcuffs and considered a murdering, psychopathic clown." I shot back, flipping through my folder.

He placed his handcuffed hands over his heart. "Again _Sally, _you uh, _wound _me."

I shook my head, an amused look on my face.

I could see everyone watching us incredulously, and I rolled my eyes. The Joker may not have been the best company, but if he wasn't threatening to kill me, I saw no reason why I shouldn't be able to have a civil conversation with him.

I was just sorting out all the cases that we would possibly cover when The Joker spoke again.

"That is a uh, nice _ring, _ya got there." When I glanced at him, he was staring at the ring with an amused look on his face. I didn't know why, but chose to just ignore it.

"Thanks." I said, the same amount of sarcasm in my voice as he used in his. "I thought so."

"You uh, didn't mention being _engaged, Ms., _Love-uh."

"I'm not." I answered absently, wondering how much would be safe to tell him. "It's a promise ring."

"A, uh, promise, ring?" He asked. "At your age-uh?"

I looked at him sharply. "I'm only twenty nine." I said, a slightly wounded tone to my voice.

Ouch. That had been a blow to my ego.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Really now? And uh, how did you manage such a successful career at that age?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I started school at age four instead of five, skipped the third grade, and went straight to University after high school, none of that victory lap bullshit."

He looked thoughtful. "Hmmmm...interesting...and uh, this _boyfriend _of yours...he a lawyer too?"

"No." I said, drawing it out. It couldn't hurt to tell him, right?

"He's a surgeon. Thirty seven years old."

The Joker cocked his head, an interested look on his face.

"How did you-ah, meet _him_?"

This was where I drew the line. That was something I definitely did not wish to discuss. The only person in Gotham who knew was Shane. If I had a choice, nobody would know.

Luckily, the bailiffs voice rang out at that moment, telling us to stand, and I was saved from trying to change the subject.

"All rise!"

The judge walked – sorry, more like waddled – into the room, a self important look on his pudgy face.

I felt immediate dislike towards him from The Joker, and shot him a warning glance.

We all were seated again, and The Joker's trial officially began.

It wasn't pretty. There was a lot of yelling, and a number of people in the audience were asked to leave because of their rambunctious calls; mostly insults directed at me.

We hadn't even finished the first case, the Carrs.

Presently, I was questioning one of the forensic specialists who had investigated the crime scene.

"So what you're saying Mr. Darwin, is that there was no DNA evidence to prove The Joker was in, or anywhere near that house? So is it safe to say that The Joker might not even be responsible for the murder of Mr. and Mrs. Jeffery Carr?"

Before he had a chance to answer, Christina shot up.

"Objection your honour, Mr. Darwin is simply testifying as to what he analyzed, not whether or not the accused is innocent. Furthermore, the scars cut into the cheeks of the victim are clearly a sign that it was The Joker's work."

"I wouldn't say that." I protested calmly, walking back to my table. I grabbed a piece of paper, and walked towards the judge.

"You'll see by this report your honour, by Doctor Steven Belle, a well known surgeon here in Gotham, that the scars on my clients face are not self inflicted." I handed the report to the judge, and he looked it over briefly. When he finished, I continued.

"However, I will be receiving a second opinion from Dr. Edward Stone, criminal psychologist next week, so I move we hold a recess until such time when I can provide more evidence for this defense. I attempted to get him here earlier, but he's coming all the way from California, and wasn't able to arrive any sooner."

The judge looked from me to Christine, then nodded.

"Very well Ms. Love. Court will resume next Friday, at 1000 hours."

The gavel fell, and that was it for the day.

"I'm-uh, _impressed, _Ms. Love." The Joker said, as his two escorts appeared at his side. "You uh, certainly do know what you're doing-uh."

I arched an eyebrow.

"I'm flattered you noticed Joker." He grinned, and wiggled his fingers at me as he was led away.

I packed up my papers, and left the building, ready to face the paparazzi.

When they finally fell silent at my signal that I was going to speak, what I said was very simple.

"I AM, representing The Joker for the duration of his trial, because I believe that every person deserves a good defense. And, as far as I'm concerned, in a city as corrupt as this, nobody can say anything about it." I ignored the rain of questions that followed me to my car, and I quickly drove away.

If the rest of the court dates went as well as this one, as long as the jury played fair, I'd have this case wrapped up within three months.

Life seemed pretty good.


	4. Chapter 4 Dr Stone

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**Dr. Stone**

I waited in the terminal at the airport, waiting on the plane to arrive that carried Dr. Stone. Since I'd never seen him, I had no idea what he looked like, however I held a sign that read his name, hoping he wasn't so distracted that he didn't notice it.

About twenty minutes after the plane landed, I was approached by a tall, strong looking man with blonde hair, and very tan skin. His eyes were a piercing blue, and he had beautiful white teeth.

He was honestly the best looking guy I'd ever seen.

"Hello, you must be Sally Green-Love. I'm Edward Stone." He shook my hand and gave me a charming smile.

I smiled at him, and subtly took the ring Shane had given me off my left ring finger, and placed it on my right middle one.

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Stone." I said, brushing my hair back with my left hand, noticing his eyes zero in on my engagement finger.

His smile seemed to broaden when he saw there was no ring.

"Call me Edward, Ms. Love." He said, taking the sign from my hands and throwing it in the nearest garbage can.

I nodded. "Then I insist you call me Sally."

He didn't have much luggage, so it didn't take long for us to pack my car and be on our way.

"Now, you did say you would be able to stay for five days right?" I clarified, hoping I'd heard him correctly.

"That's right." He confirmed, turning his body slightly towards mine. "Any hotels you might recommend?"

I thought for a second. Since Edward was part of a sort of firm, it wasn't us covering his expenses. "Well, how much is covered?"

"They provide me with fifteen grand. Anything over that, I have to take from my own pocket." I nodded.

"Well, there's a great hotel that charges two thousand a night, that would give you a grand a day for transportation and meals." Not to mention, it was on the same street as my apartment.

A thought came to me, and I looked at him sideways.

"However, if you want to save money, I could always be your transportation."

His mouth curved into a smile.

"I'd like that."

We chatted idly for the remainder of the ride, and exchanged cell numbers when I dropped him off.

"I'll pick you up at 1000 tomorrow." I said, giving him a little wave before driving off.

Well. I certainly wasn't expecting to be working so closely with someone like him. Life was definitely seeming pretty good.

However, my happy mood diminished considerably when I saw Shane's car in the parking lot.

Right. I have a boyfriend.

That night, I didn't deny him. However, when I called out Edward's name in the middle of our interlude I knew I had to end it. He didn't even take me to task on calling out the wrong name. He just acted like it hadn't happened. And there was no way he couldn't have heard it.

The next morning, I awoke at nine, and quickly got ready. I picked Edward up, and we were at the station by 1030.

I led him into the interrogation room, where The Joker was sitting patiently waiting for us.

"Edward, this is...Joker." I said, feeling slightly awkward introducing him as that. "Joker, this is Edward."

Edward stepped forward to meet The Joker, who had stood up.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Joker." He said, and despite the confidence in his tone, I could hear a slight unease.

The Joker grinned. "How ya doin' Eddie-uh?"

The three of us sat and talked for a few minutes, and it was then that I realized how perceptive Joker really was. Within one minute of our discussion, his eyes had zeroed in on the promise ring that now resided on my right hand, and his gaze started flickering between Edward and me.

And his grin turned wicked. However to my extreme relief, he remained quiet on the subject.

Then I was asked to leave.

"It's nothing personal Sally." Edward said. "It's just when I do the psychoanalysis, it needs to be me and the patient."

I nodded, and stood.

"Good luck then boys." I shot a warning glare at The Joker, and he winked.

"I'm sure we'll have uh, _lots, _of interesting things to talk about, Ms. _Looove._" I scowled, and left the room.

It took a little over an hour, and when Edward exited the room, he looked a little on the pale side.

"Edward?" I said, worried about what The Joker may have said to him.

He looked at me. "That man...is insane." He said, and I thought I saw him shudder.

This gave him one negative point on the attraction scale for me. No one liked a pussy. However, I tried to ignore it, as it was The Joker.

"Did he give himself the scars?"

"I don't think so, but I can't be sure yet. I'll need a couple more days to figure that out." He answered.

Well, not great news, but so far it was what I wanted to hear.

"How about lunch?" I asked him, and heard a snicker behind me. I turned around, and saw The Joker being put in his cell.

I stuck my tongue out at him, which made his snicker turn into a full blown cackle.

"Use a condom Sallyyyy-uh!"

I rolled my eyes and looked back to Edward, whose eyes kept flicking to The Joker.

"Uh, ya, sounds good Sally. My treat." I smiled, and he offered me his arm. The Joker's laughing followed us out of the building.

It was a nice lunch, plain and simple. We went to a small sushi place and talked, getting to know each other better. Halfway through our meal Shane called, but I simply ignored it and continued talking to the man who would hopefully be my new conquest.

I dropped him back off at his place, and went back to mine, going over some of the briefs for our court date. Shane showed up again, but I had already ordered pizza, and this time he didn't stay the night.

The next day went much the same way, morning with The Joker, lunch with Edward, and when Shane showed up again, I told him not to bother swinging by the next night, as I'd be busy with the case; in reality, I was going out to dinner with Edward.

Shane had asked me why I was wearing the ring on my other hand, and I simply told him because I wanted to. He didn't say anything.

I think he's in denial.

On the third day, Edward had finally written up his report, and was ready to testify in court. With two days until our court date, we had plenty of time to put together what we were planning on saying.

The fourth day I spent the morning with The Joker, briefing him on what was going to happen the next day. Unfortunately, that wasn't the topic of conversation he was interested in.

"So uh, how's the suuuurrrgeon?" He asked me, a wide, knowing smirk on his face.

I kept mine impassive.

"He's fine, as far as I know." I answered honestly, putting my glasses on. "If there is anything wrong, he hasn't told me so."

The Joker licked his lips.

"You mean you uh, haven't given him a _chance _to tell you, because you haven't been _seeing _him for the past couple of days, hm?"

That slightly surprised me. He knew more about relationships that I would have guessed.

However, I still did have my pride, and wasn't going to admit he was right.

"Maybe." I said, looking at the paper in front of me. He grinned at that.

"Ohhhh, poor poor _Shane..._getting replaced with another doc-tooor-uh."

Eventually, he did get back on track, and when I finished with him, I spent the remainder of the day with Edward, showing him a little bit of Gotham. When I got back to my apartment at ten, I found a note from Shane saying he'd waited until nine, that he had to work early he next day, but he cooked me dinner and would hopefully see me tomorrow night.

I sighed, and looked at the food he'd made me; steak and potatoes.

Too bad I'd already eaten.

I threw the food out, and got ready for bed. The next morning, I woke up, and got ready for court; and my last day with Edward.

I didn't wear Shane's ring.

Edward and I drove to the courthouse in relative silence, exchanging a few pleasantries, but no heavy conversation. I couldn't afford to be thinking socially before a court date. Think lawyer, think lawyer...it was easy for me to do, once I reminded myself.

This time, when I entered the courthouse, The Joker was already seated (still with makeup) which made me give a grim smile.

They wanted less people to come to the court sessions. By putting The Joker there, less people would be willing to walk up to the front to sit. With good reason too.

They've been taught not to approach dangers.

I took my seat next to The Joker, and Edward sat behind me, on the front pew. A little shifty, from being near The Joker, but he stayed fairly impassive about it.

"I uh, took _care, _of it." The Joker said lowly to me, shifting in a little too intimately for my liking. I ignored it however, and turned my head fully to look at him.

"Took care of what?" I said softly, making sure even someone as close as Edward would have to strain to hear me.

The Joker glanced back at Edward, gave me a sideways look, and leaned in closer, licking his lips quickly.

I took the hint and leaned in as well, so we were less than six inches apart.

"A wit-ness-ah." He said, looking at me through his bangs. He raised his eyebrows at me.

I frowned. "A, _reliable, _witness?" I asked, my voice very quiet. In my peripheral, I could see Edward leaning forward, straining to hear.

The Joker smack his lips, and leaned forward slightly again. I stayed put this time.

Three inches apart was a little ridiculous. I'd let it slide though.

"Very. Never been in prison, never got a ticket, not even busted for ah, po-T."

I nodded, and bit my bottom lip in thought.

"Is he here?"

The Joker nodded, grinning.

"What's his name?"

The Joker smirked, and leaned right into me, and if I hadn't moved back, our faces would have mashed together.

As it was, we were nose to nose.

"Brody...Carr..."

My eye widened, and I pushed him back from me, gaping.

"Are you -" I started, but The Joker shushed me, and beckoned me towards him again.

We started the leaning game again.

This time however, we were a little over half a foot apart.

"Yes...thee uh, _son_...of my uh, _homic_-ide...couple."

I couldn't believe it. I'd looked into him when I looked into the murders...Joker was right, that kid was clean. He would be the last person anyone would suspect. And if he could say The Joker wasn't there...that would clear him of those murders completely.

"But...but _why?_ Why would he do that? You killed his _parents!_" The door opened behind us, and the crowd started filtering in. When I looked around I saw the D.A. and the bailiff had already arrived.

The Joker cleared his throat, and I turned back to him, and again, leaned in.

"Listen toots, you know everything about him. I'll tell you the rest later, it's not really the time or the place for uh, _thrilling, _stories." He winked at me, and leaned away, leaving me pensive.

I stayed in a very deep realm until the judge was announced, he entered, and our second court date began.

"Ms. Love, were you able to come up with the required witnesses?"

"I was your honour, both are here and ready to testify." I said with a nod.

It wasn't long at all before Dr. Belle was called forth, to give his testimony as to what he saw.

"Well, the scars are very precise, well done. It was a clean cut up both cheeks, and though they're not even on either side, they're not jagged, or crooked. Both are smooth curves. If they had been stitched up correctly, they wouldn't look as half as bad as they do.

As for the stitches themselves; they were crooked, and sloppily done. After seeing how well skilled the assailant was with a knife that cut up The Joker's cheeks, there's no reason why he would do such a sloppy job on his stitches. So my conclusion, somebody gave the accused his scars, and he stitched them up himself."

I nodded at him, and walked forward, pleased with how the day was going.

"So, it's safe to say then, that it had to have been someone else who gave him those scars."

"Yes." He nodded, shifting slightly. "Someone who is giving themselves that kind of injury is more likely to make a messy cut, because they don't have the same view as someone looking at them, not even when looking in the mirror. Unless someone had a lot of practice, a nice, clean cut like that would be difficult to get if you were doing it to yourself."

I let what he said process for a few seconds in the court, and then nodded again.

"Thank you, Dr. Belle." I said, and sat down, a pleased expression on my face. I felt a tap on my still naked ring finger, and my eyes flickered over to Joker, who was looking at me with a smirk.

I shrugged, and turned back to the front, pinching him when he giggled.

Christina was really trying to give Dr. Belle a hard time, trying to intimidate him. Thankfully, he stuck to his own, and remained calm.

However, she hit a topic that I hadn't prepared, and I felt a sick jolt in my stomach.

Fuck. I was good, but only having two years of experience wasn't exactly helpful.

"Dr. Belle, what sort of knife, would you say created The Joker's scars?"

"Well, that's slightly difficult to determine now, since they've healed, however, with the size, and relative neatness...I would guess a small blade, maybe three inches, four max. No other area was harmed, which indicates it was a small blade, and because it was so neat, the assailant had to have decent control over what they were doing, so the handle must have been close to the blade. My guess would be a small pocket knife."

I've never seen Christina look so smug.

I cut my eyes to The Joker, who was staring at me, one eyebrow raised, and a smirk on his face.

It looked as if...he was challenging me.

I looked back front, and felt him lean into me.

"Talk your way outta this one toots."

I hissed softly, trying to hold back my anger. He wasn't even taking this seriously.

Christina was walking back to her table, and I watched her with a wary expression.

Come on Sally, think think think!

She pulled a bag up onto the table, opened it, and produced a small, clear plastic bag. It had evidence printed on it.

Inside, was The Joker's infamous flick knife.

"A knife like this, Dr. Belle? Would this sort of knife create the wounds found not only on The Joker, but the victims as well, who's wounds match your diagnosis of The Joker?"

Dr. Belle looked to the knife, and back at the D.A.

"Yes ma'am, it could."

Everyone seemed convinced. Time to step up, no matter how outrageous my claim seemed to be.

I stood up.

"Your honour, the knife proves nothing. There are thirty million people in this city, and obviously, my client is not the only one in possession of a knife such as this."

"No, but he's the only one USING it." Christina snapped at me.

I continued as if she hadn't spoken.

"Further more, even if the wounds were caused by that particular knife, there is no proof that the accused was ever near any of the victims. There's no prints, DNA...nothing. Now, as I understand it," I picked up a folder from the table. "Joseph Charlie's DNA was found at six of the fifteen murders; and he had ties to The Joker. Therefore your honour, it is possible that not only did Joseph kill these victims, but he may have stolen The Joker's knife to do so."

I knew I'd be taken to task for accusing Joseph Charlie, however before the judge had a chance to, Christina spoke.

"Oh really now? And how exactly would he have gotten hold of The Joker's knife? Nobody would have been able to just take it off him."

I leveled my gaze at her, and cocked my head.

"Then how exactly did you manage to get said object into that bag? Did The Joker just hand it over? I doubt it." I returned, gesturing to the bag she held in her hand.

Christina went red, and opened her mouth to stutter a reply, but I didn't give her the opportunity.

"That's all I have to say your honour." I concluded, sitting back down.

The judge looked at me sourly.

"Ms. Love, I would ask in future you refrain from attempting to implicate someone who is not on trial, and when you feel the need to cut in to the prosecutor's questioning of the witness, it is because of the way she is questioning the witness." I nodded civilly at him, but I wasn't feeling reprimanded.

He didn't tell the jury to disregard what I said.

He turned back to Christina, who was looking at me with nothing short of loathing.

"You may continue, Ms. White." He said, folding his hands.

Ms. White looked from him, to me, to The Joker, and shook her head.

"No further questions your honour."

I smiled. Take that bitch.

"Mmmm, nice _save-uh_." The Joker growled, an amused tone to his voice.

I shrugged, and the judge addressed me.

"Do you have any further questions for the witness, Ms. Love?"

I shook my head.

The doctor was dismissed, and I nodded at him briefly as he passed me.

I stood.

"Your honour, the defense would like to call on Edward Stone."

Time to expose what goes on in The Joker's head.


	5. Chapter 5 Testimony

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**Testimony**

"The Joker isn't bothered by pain. He views it simply as being an unavoidable aspect of life. However, while he will place himself in situations that could potentially cause him pain, he would not inflict the pain on himself unnecessarily. People who practice self mutilation have a reason for doing so, which can range from depression, to multiple personalities. Despite the chaotic nature and preferences of the accused, I can safely say he does not suffer from any of these."

"So you're diagnosis, Dr. Stone, is that The Joker's mental state would make him an extremely unlikely candidate for someone who purposefully harms themselves; such as, carving a Glasgow smile into his face."

"That's correct, Ms. Love."

I nodded.

"So it must have been someone else, because The Joker would have no reason to give himself the wounds."

Edward nodded, and leaned in to the mic again.

"That is my diagnosis."

Again, I nodded at him, only this time, a spoken 'thank you' accompanied it.

"No further questions your honour."

I sat, and Christina stood up, and I found myself almost worried about what she would say.

Almost, though. I knew I had this case in the bag.

She didn't waste any time with pleasantries, like she had with other witnesses.

"Dr. Stone, you said that The Joker wouldn't harm himself, because he has no motive. However, as every person in this city is our witness, he has a taste for the theatrical, attempting to intimidate the public with war paint - which he still refuses to remove even on trial - and his overall evil, demented clown appearance. So is it not possible, Dr. Stone, that The Joker cut up his own cheeks and stitched them in such a gruesome fashion, in an attempt to terrify people he came into contact with?"

My breath hitched slightly.

Damn. This bitch was good.

I stared at Edward, who had a thoughtful look on his face.

"Ms. White, The Joker, as I mentioned, has an extremely chaotic mind. To him, rules are made to be broken, and anything with any semblance of order, he dislikes. As previously mentioned by Dr. Belle, the scars are neat, perfectly curved, no jaggedness or indication of carelessness. The thing that makes them gruesome is the stitch job, which was obviously done by the accused, in a moment of extreme pain. Now, yes, it is possible that The Joker would purposely inflict bodily harm if he felt it would somehow improve his appearance, however, because his message is chaos, anything he does would be chaotic. If he had given the scars himself, he wouldn't have taken such care with them; he would have stuck the knife in his mouth – most likely without the aid of a mirror – and gone to work. He might have not even stitched them up. So, although The Joker has the potential to harm himself with a just cause...well, just for him...he wouldn't have done it in such a clean, careful fashion."

I released the breath I'd been holding. Argue on that bitch.

She couldn't. Edward was free to leave, and I knew that this particular aspect of the case would be over soon.

Not yet though. I had one more punch.

When asked if there were any more witnesses for the defense, I nodded, and stood, a smug look on my face, which slightly leaked into my tone.

"Your honour...the defense calls...Brody Carr."

A shocked, excited murmur rippled through the courtroom, and only increased when Brody stood, and walked towards the witness stand.

After the 'swear to tell the truth' drabble, I was able to start my questioning.

"Brody Carr, you were at your house, with your parents, on the night of April fourth of this year, correct?"

Brody cleared his throat, and leaned forward hesitantly. "Uh...yes ma'am."

"Could you describe what happened that night?"

He cleared his throat, and kept leaning forward, speaking into the mic.

"Well uh, I'd come home, that night, from a drive...I'd had a fight with my parents earlier, and stormed out...I came back a few hours later, sometime in the morning I think...and uh...when I walked in...my mother and father were kneeling on the floor...a group of men were there, pointing guns at them. One of them turned theirs on me when I walked in. Two of the men were uh, wearing clown masks...the rest were in ski masks, and pantyhose. Um..." He licked his lips, and shifted, his voice developing a slight wobble.

"One of the guys, in the clown masks...was standing back, twirling a knife around. The guns were kept trained on me, and uh...the guy...went and..." Brody gulped, "killed my father...then my mother...after cutting her face open." He sniffed, and his eyes were red, as though he was attempting to fight off tears.

"The guys laughed, and told me that what I saw would make me a man, and then left, leaving a Joker card behind them. Then I called the cops..." He stopped, and wiped his eyes, which had gotten quite wet.

Either Joker picked a damn good actor, or he has some pussy ass mama's boys working for him.

"Would you like a tissue, Brody?" I asked in my 'gentle' tone.

He shook his head.

I nodded, and continued.

"Could you describe the man who killed your parents?"

Brody's breathing was quite heavy.

"Umm...average height...uh...kinda, fat looking...and um...he had short, black hair, from what I could," sniff "see of it."

I bowed my head low as if giving a deep nod, to try and hide my smile.

"Mr. Carr...was this man," I turned and pointed at The Joker, "from what you witnessed, anywhere near your home that night."

Brody looked at Joker for the first time that day, and frowned slightly; though the slight, nervous tension in his body was not missed.

But that would happen to anybody who looked at the man on trial.

"Could- could he uh, stand up?" Brody asked, a slight tremor in his voice.

I cut my gaze to The Joker, and raised my eyebrows at him.

He stood, and it was only then that I realized how tall he really was. About 6'2 was my guess.

Everybody in the audience leaned back as he raised, and I couldn't help the smirk that crossed my face.

Neither could The Joker, apparently.

Brody gulped, and looked away.

"No." He said, and although his voice was shaking, it was honest. "No, he wasn't there."

Damn, this guy was a good liar.

I looked at him for a second, and slowly nodded.

"Thank you Brody." I said quietly, and this time nodded at the judge.

"No further questions."

I walked over to The Joker, who was still standing, and gave him a look.

I'd never actually been right beside him while he was standing. It was a little unnerving; I reached his chin.

And that was with five inch heeled boots on.

"You can have a seat now." I said.

He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Ladies first-uh."

I shrugged, and sat, even though sitting next to a standing Joker wasn't exactly comfortable; even if it only WAS for a quick second.

He lowered himself in the seat next to me, not taking his eyes off me.

And it was then I realized nothing had happened in the court, because every eye in the room had been on Joker and me. Probably wondering whether or not he would chop off my head when I sat down.

However, once we both were seated, the tense atmosphere seemed to dissipate, and we were able to continue.

I couldn't believe the attitude of the D.A. Apparently, judging by the judge's face, neither could he.

"Mr. Carr, have you ever had military training, or defensive training of any kind?"

Brody looked confused.

"Um...no ma'am."

"So your identifying skills are not exactly reliable, are they? You couldn't really know for sure if The Joker was at your house that night? You were upset, you watched your parents get killed...maybe The Joker even threatened you -"

"Objection!" I called out, giving an angry glare at the prosecutor. "Your honour, she's presenting accusations with absolutely no base, and attempting to twist the obvious facts around to suit her argument. The witness gave what he saw; and I seriously doubt he's mistaken. If someone had murdered my parents, I'd remember what the son of a bitch looked like until the day I died."

"Language, Ms. Love." The judge warned, but looked back at Christina. "Objection sustained. The jury is to disregard the prosecutor's words. Ms. White, hammering the witness will not help prove your point. Please refrain from putting thoughts in the witness's head, and stick to questions about the events of the night. Mr. Carr is not on trial."

"Maybe he should be." Although she meant it as a mutter, her anger made it louder.

"Ms. White! Another comment like that and I will slap you with contempt." The judge snapped at her, again telling the jury to ignore that statement.

Christina looked as if she had something bitter in her mouth.

The rest of her questions were few, and Brody sat down.

Another point for Sally Greene-Love.

That was perfect. The rest of the crimes were rather much the same, no proof that The Joker killed any of the victims. After clearing him of that crime, there was no other proof. Even the video he'd sent in wasn't enough to prove he killed Brian Douglas. Our defense? Brian worked for The Joker, and they had made that video to scare Gotham...someone else killed Brian. The Joker had no idea.

Of course, if put on the stand, The Joker would have told the truth. He told me himself many times; he's a man of his word.

However, not even Christina was anxious to talk straight to him on the stand. That certainly worked in my favour.

That was it for that day, and another court date was set.

"We got this Joker." I said to him, the excitement in my tone obvious. "I'm gonna get you off."

He raised his eyebrows at me, and grinned wickedly.

"You uh, already _do, _Ms. _Looooove-uh._"

It took me a second, but when I got it, my face wrinkled up in disgust.

"Charming, Joker."

He giggled as he was led away.

I shook my head, got my stuff together, and left the building with Edward, who was waiting for me.

"That was good." He said, flashing me a smile. "You were born a lawyer."

I didn't reply.

I wasn't born a lawyer; but I didn't want to tell him that. It would raise too many questions about my past; something I definitely didn't want to dig into.

I handled the reporters quickly and efficiently, my mood slightly down because of Edward's words. I tried to ignore the memories that were flooding into my mind, but they kept pushing.

It was silent in the car all the way back to the hotel. When I pulled over to let him off, he spoke.

"I'm uh, headed back tonight."

That distracted me from my thoughts.

I looked at him quickly.

"Oh...right..." I said, trying not to show any expression.

He looked at me carefully. "Walk me to the door?"

I stared at him for a second, then turned off the car.

Again, as we walked, silence.

How could I make him stay?

We stopped at the entrance to the hotel, and turned to one another.

"Well, uh...have a good flight..." I said, biting my lip.

He continued looking at me.

"There's uh, no reason for me to stay then?"

I met his eyes. "What do you–"

He kissed me. Tentatively at first, but more enthusiastic as I responded.

Wow. What a kisser.

When we broke apart, he kept his hands on my waist, and mine stayed on his chest.

"I guess there is a reason for me to stay." He said, placing his forehead against mine. "Come do dinner with me tonight?"

I swallowed. "What...what about the cost? Of staying? You don't have much money left...and work..."

He shrugged. "I'm owed vacation time. I'll get a vacation pay, and the rest can come out of my own pocket. I might find a cheaper hotel though." He said, looking at the doors.

My eyes lowered to the front of his jacket, and I ran my hand down it.

"You could...you could stay at my place." I said, raising my eyes to his again. "I have a spare room."

His face broke into a grin.

"That'd be great."

I smiled, and gave him a small kiss.

"I'll pick you up in an hour?" He nodded, and we broke away, after another stolen kiss.

I drove back to my apartment, and was relieved and upset to see Shane's car.

Well, I guess I wouldn't have to call him for a chat; he was already here.

I didn't kiss him when I walked in, and I could tell he was nervous.

"What's wrong babe?"

We sat down, and I took a deep breath.

"Shane...it's time to give this up...I thought I could do it, but...I just can't be with you anymore." I leaned forward, and grabbed his hand. It was trembling.

"I've...I've met someone else...but to be perfectly honest, I have been thinking about this for a while. I'm sorry." I turned his hand over, and slipped off the promise ring, placing it in the palm of his hand.

He seemed to be shocked out of speech.

"Wh-...you-...wha-...Sally I...you...what..."

I sighed, and got up, walking towards the front.

"Maybe I'll see you around Shane." My tone was kept short and professional.

He got up, and slowly walked towards me, as if in a trance. He looked at the door I was currently holding open for him, then back at me.

"Well...do..do I get a say in this?"

I shook my head. "No."

He looked as if I'd slapped him.

His steps out the door were slow, as if he was walking through molasses. He turned when he was in the hall, and opened his mouth to say something, but I closed the door before he could. I took a deep breath, and let it out, relief flooding my veins.

At least that was over with.

A quick look at the clock, and saw I had about forty five minutes to get ready.

I changed into some tight, low cut black jeans, and an equally tight red t shirt with quite a low neckline. About two inches of my midriff was exposed.

When I left, I ran into Paul, Craig and Jesse when I left. The twins weren't with them.

"Hello boys." I said, locking my door, and getting into the elevator with them.

"Is everything okay?" Craig asked me. His eyes were bloodshot and droopy.

"Ya. Why?" I asked, looking at him curiously.

"Shane was staring at your apartment door when the twins left. And he just left like, two minutes ago." Paul said. "Everything okay between you two?"

I shrugged. "I broke it off with him."

"Why?" Jesse asked, his tone eager.

I smirked. "Because I've met someone else."

Jesse's hopeful look disappeared as soon as it appeared.

"Oh...who?"

"Edward Stone." I answered. "He came to consult my client. He's staying a few days extra. He'll be living with me." I ignored Jesse's face, and grinned at Paul and Craig, who returned the look.

"Don't get pregnant." Craig winked, and we got off. They drove off in their van, and I headed off to the hotel.

I imagine it would be a night to remember.


	6. Chapter 6 Reliving The Past

**CHAPTER SIX**

**Reliving The Past**

I felt guilty about Shane. A little bit, not much. But the fact that I felt it at all was kinda weird.

Up until now, guilt hadn't been something that had been part of my vocabulary. I was representing The Joker for god's sake.

I wasn't too bothered however, and forgot all about it when I was with Edward. His bags were packed and waiting when I picked him up, and I drove us to a small restaurant that served Italian. Dinner was enjoyable and productive, as I was able to learn quite a bit about the man I'd be spending hopefully a long time with.

"I was born in Australia, where my my mom was born. My parents and I moved to Connecticut when I was three, so I never developed an accent. I worked my ass off in school, moved to Cali, and was offered a place in the Californian Psychology institution. I've been there ever since. I'm thirty two years old, and I live in a rented house with my two rottweilers, Jake and Kali."

"Any girlfriends? Kids?" I asked, hoping he'd say no. I wasn't interested in a guy who had other commitments, other than work.

He shook his head. "I was...engaged...about ten years ago. She left me. And no, no kids."

Good.

"How about your family?" I asked, trying to hold off on myself as long as possible; although I knew the subject would inevitably pop up.

"I'm an only child, as well as my mother. My grandparents died on both sides when I was very young, and my father never really cared for his siblings, so I never see them. I still visit my parents, who are currently living in Hawaii, every holiday."

I smiled. Sounded like a good guy.

Unfortunately, I had no more questions less ridiculous than 'what's your favourit colour' so the conversation headed my way.

Tread carefully, Sally.

"What about you? What's the story of Sally?"

I gave a non-nonchalant shrug. "Nothing much to say...grew up in Miami, moved to Gotham when I was eighteen, went to University, graduated law school, and became a lawyer. I caught a lucky break with a mob boss; nobody wanted to defend him, because they didn't want to earn a bad reputation. They were positive anyone who defended this guy would lose. I was the only one who would take the job, so he hired me. I think he really was hoping to get laid, at the very least, even if he couldn't get a decent lawyer." I admitted this without shame. Nothing happened between us.

"I won the case, and my career really began. I've been very successful ever since."

"What made you become a lawyer?" He asked innocently, but the question hit home. Hard.

"I uh...I got sick of the way these lawyers were acting...so corrupt...and decided to change that."

"How 'bout you?" I asked quickly, before he could comment. "Why did you become a criminal psychologist?"

He seemed ready enough to talk about himself. "It interests me. Why criminals do what they do, what goes through their minds...for the most part, it's quite interesting." He paused, and he sounded almost embarrassed. "Although, sometimes you will come in contact with a patient who...well, creeps even me out." I knew he was talking about The Joker. I hadn't forgotten his face after the first conversation they'd had.

We finished our dinner and desert, Edward paid, and the conversation had taken a complete turn by the time we got into the car. I mentally sighed in relief. Averted that situation rather well.

I drove us to my apartment, and turned a deep crimson at Edward's comment.

"Same street as the hotel huh?"

I gave him a red faced, sheepish smile, and stepped out of my vehicle, leading him to the elevator. As soon as the doors were closed, Edward turned my face and kissed me, firmly. I smiled into the kiss, but pulled away after a minute when the elevator dinged open.

Jesse was on the other side.

"Oh...hi Jesse." I said, trying to stifle my giggle.

Another stab of guilt hit me when I saw his face, and my smile slipped.

"I'll uh...see you later, Jesse...we'll uh, chill together, all of us. See what uh, Paul and them are doing later." I said, grabbing Edward's hand and leading him quickly to my door.

"Ya...see ya." Jesse said, not entering the elevator, just staring.

I awkwardly opened the door, trying to ignore the glances Edward was shooting between Jesse and me.

Once the door was shut, I let out a sigh of relief, my arousal thoroughly doused.

"Ex boyfriend?" Edward guessed, setting his suitcases down.

I stared at him.

"Jesse? Oh god no...just an admirer." Edward cocked his head.

"Really? Because you seemed pretty...skittish..."

I shrugged. "Ya...I feel sorta guilty...he's liked me for so long, and...well, it never bothered me before, but all of a sudden...I've developed...like...a conscience?"

Edward laughed. "A conscience? Wow, that's rare in a lawyer."

I slapped his arm, and gestured to his suitcases. "I'll show you to your room."

He cocked an eyebrow. "Your room too?"

I blushed again, and gave a little giggle.

"If you like."

He leaned forward, and I felt my breath hitch.

"I like."

Well, so much for my libido cooling down.

His lips latched onto mine, and we stumbled down the hall, his luggage forgotten.

We burst into my room still connected at the mouths, our hands roaming over each others bodies. I directed him with my body to the bed, crawling on top of him when he fell.

He was...very excited. I could feel his arousal digging into my own excitement, and I ground down on him, rather roughly.

Our lips met again, the clothes came off, and I experienced one of the most passionate, beautiful moments of my life.

I had never felt so loved.

We lay together afterward, his arms cradling me against his side tenderly, his hand stroking my back.

"You seem very closed." He said randomly, and I stiffened slightly.

That made him stop. "About your past."

I pulled away slightly, and stared at him.

"There's a reason for that." I said coldly, any romantic inclination I had towards him quickly dissipating.

"Sally...I'm your lover...I don't want you to think I'm trying to pry, because I'm not...if you don't want to talk about it that's fine...I just thought that since we've taken this next step...well, I'd like to know more about you."

I sighed, and looked at my ceiling. Our bodies were no longer touching. About five minutes later I turned back to him.

"I don't like talking about my past." I said quietly. "I don't want to think about it. I went through some...pretty bad shit...and I've moved on now. Reliving what I've tried to forget isn't exactly something I enjoy doing."

He nodded, and extended his arms towards me again.

"Then I won't push you."

I snuggled back into him, and kissed his neck.

"Thank you."

"Tell me something else...something that doesn't bother you to relive."

I thought. "Well...my favourite colour is green...I started smoking cigarettes and weed at twelve, and gave up marijuana about five years ago...my mother was half Philippine, so I have Asian in my blood...that's why my skin is so brown." I paused, trying to think about anything else. "I've been 5'0 since I was ten, my favourite food is pizza, my favourite movie Dead Snow, and I hate reading. I listen to a lot of music, but I think my favourite would be Lady Gaga."

He seemed slightly surprised at that. "Lady Gaga? Never would have guessed."

I smirked. "What did you think I would listen to?"

Edward thought for a second, then looked at me sideways.

"Bring Me The Horizon?"

I had to laugh at that.

"Well, they used to be my favourite band."

"Ah, see, I'm psychic." He smiled at me.

"What are you plans? For the future?"

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well, where do you see yourself in say, ten years?"

I closed my eyes, and sighed.

"I like to think that I'll be retired by then, and traveling. I want...maybe a family. A husband...children...a nice, big house..." I trailed off, and chuckled slightly.

"Retired huh? At thirty nine?" I shrugged.

"Well, if being a lawyer keeps going as well as it had been, I hope to retire by thirty six, and then travel the world; while I'm still young, you know?"

Edward nodded.

"What about you?"

"I'd like to travel as well." He admitted, resuming his tender stroking of my back. "Not necessarily retire quite so early; I'm thinking late fifties for retirement. A wife and a family as well...sometime soon too; I'm thirty three after all. Can't wait too much longer."

I smiled, and kissed his chest. "Well, I'm sure that day is coming."

I actually didn't think I'd mind being Mrs. Sally Stone.

Hmmm, Sally Stone...nice ring to that...

I was brought out of my reverie by Edward, who gently rolled me onto my back, and started kissing my neck.

"However," He said between kisses, "at the moment, I'm thinking having you here with me as my lover is better than great."

It was a bit of an elementary sentence, but hey...talking while aroused isn't the easiest thing to do.

Half an hour later found Edward and me in the shower, cleaning off the last of our interlude (much to my disappointment, nothing further) and then we started on breakfast. Neither of us were amazing cooks, but between the two of us, we managed to make a decent meal of eggs, bacon, sausages and toast.

Breakfast was eaten in a comfortable silence, and while Edward saw to the dishes, I headed downstairs to get my mail.

Honestly, I wish I hadn't.

I went back to my apartment, and looked through my mail quickly.

On the bottom of the pile, was a postcard; from Gotham City.

I frowned. Why would someone in my own city send me a postcard?

I flipped it over, and read the horrifyingly familiar scrawl.

_Hello there Sals,_

_Looking forward to seeing you; it's been a long time._

_Love, dad_

My breathing quickened, until I was pulling in nothing but choking gasps.

I heard Edward calling my name, but very faintly.

No...no...oh God, this couldn't be happening.

But it was.

After all these years, after fourteen years, my father was in my life again...

I let loose a despairing wail, and began to fall.

The last thing I felt before blacking out were Edward's arms catching me before I hit the floor.


	7. Chapter 7 Telling The Tale

**Alright, this is a pretty intense chapter...I was a little disturbed by how it came out xD**

**Anyway, to Zurekk: I'm honestly not sure who Sally is going to end up with, I just write the story chapter by chapter, and see what comes to me...I usually don't plan the events in my stories XD However, Sally has a short attention span when it comes to guys, and she moves on quite easily...so there's that to keep in mind. **

**Everyone else, thank you for reading and reviewing, it means a lot. **

**Hopefully this chapter is as good as the rest...and, as I mentioned, it's kind of intense...not for the easily disturbed...**

**Okay, continuing on! For those who keep reading, enjoy, and I warn you...the next few chapters I think will be extremely dark and gory...they may not, but from how this one ended, I can't imagine myself doing anything else. **

**Again, enjoy! And please review, it helps to encourage me XD**

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**Telling The Tale**

"You seem, uh..._dis-trac-ted-uh, _Ms., Loooooove-uh."

My gaze snapped back to The Joker.

"Huh?"

He looked at me, and I thought I detected a slight hint of annoyance in his eyes, however it was so subtle, I didn't even know if it was there.

"I uh, think you need to, get something, off-your-chest-uh?" He raised both his eyebrows, and licked his lips.

I scoffed quietly. "Oh yes, because it's at the top of my list to unload all of my problems to a murdering, psychopathic clown."

He clucked his tongue at me.

"Atatatata, according to you, I'm uh...inn-o-cen-T."

Again, I scoffed.

He didn't stop looking at me though.

And, after about five minutes, I realized...I actually _wanted _to tell him...almost as if that would somehow connect us...

But...why would I want to connect with The Joker?

_Because he's the only one who'll be able to understand._

I looked into his eyes, and took a deep breath.

"I was born in Miami, Florida. My mother...well, she and my father never married...but, she thought she loved him. She met him at sixteen, he was twenty two...she got pregnant with me. At twenty three, he was almost sent to prison for murder...but due to lack of evidence, the jury determined him innocent." I shifted, but kept my eyes locked with The Joker's.

"My first memory...is my mother holding me, crying...she had blood all over her face...I think from a broken nose." My breathing was getting a little heavier.

"My uh...my dad...never touched me...until I was six...when my mother disappeared." I gave a hard swallow. "I don't know what happened to her...nobody does...I think my father killed her." I squeezed my eyes shut, attempting to detach myself from my next words.

"He beat me daily...for about two years...then, on my eighth birthday...he snuck into my room, into my bed...and...oh god..." I laughed bitterly, my voice choked. "He told me he did it to make me into a woman."

The Joker continued to stare at me, unblinking. I opened my eyes and looked back, trying to keep control of my voice.

"Nobody knew anything was happening. He never hurt me in places that were noticeable. I always had fresh clothes, daily showers...usually with..._him..._" I tried to calm my breathing, which was coming in gasps now.

"One month...when I was...umm...fifteen...I didn't get my period...and..." I felt the tears run down my face, but I did not stop. "um...I took a test...and...I was pregnant. I was scared, I didn't know what to do...I couldn't tell my father...so I waited...but...after a while, when I started to show and couldn't hide it...he...well, he noticed...and uh...well, I told my father the truth...and..." I looked down, and choked, the memory fresh in my mind as if it was yesterday. "He uh...he...he took his uh, his army swiss knife..it was red...with his initials carved into it..." I closed my eyes. "R.L...Richie Love...and he, he carved...dug...he dug into my stomach...with it...and...oh god...he ripped the fetus out..." I covered my face, and felt bile rise up in my throat as I thought of the next part.

"He...he...cooked it...and...oh god...he forced me to eat it..." My shoulders were heaving, and my head hurt from trying to hold back the vicious sobs.

The Joker wore an expression that I couldn't decipher. "And uh...what, happened, next-uh?"

I shook my head jerkily. "I uh...I called my uh...my friend...when my father left...and they came and got me...took me to the hospital..." I bowed my head, and allowed the tears to come, as well as the sobs.

"There wa-...there was no, no proof...no pr- proof that he did anything...despite ma-my testimony...my lawyer...he...he was corru-corrupt...and...oh god..." I paused in my explanation, my crying rendering it impossible for me to speak.

The Joker was oddly patient, not saying a word.

I finally regained some control, and continued.

"I stayed uh, with, with my friend until I was eighteen, when I went off to uni...my friend, her parents, they- they believed me...and luckily, um, well, they were rather wealthy, and they had only one child...so ha-having mu-me wasn't much of a burden...but..." Another small sob escaped me.

"I'm just so grateful they believed me!" Talking was completely impossible for the next, I'm guessing, about fifteen minutes.

When it was easier to be heard over my sobs, The Joker spoke.

"What uh...what brought about this...uh...trip down mem-o-ry, lane-uh?"

I looked up at him, and I'm sure the fear I felt was written all over my face.

"He sent me a postcard." I said, the tears still in my voice. "He's in Gotham City..."

The Joker smacked his lips, and leaned forward. "So uh, that's why you became a lawyer, hm? Because the one who should have put your father away...was...a...scumball?" He concluded with licking his lips.

I nodded and sniffed, looking at him through watery eyes, trying to stop the flow of tears.

"Yes."

The Joker looked at me carefully, and shook his head, giving a slight chuckle.

"You know, I imagined I'd see you without your clothes...I never thought I'd see you naked."

I gave a humourless laugh. "You're the only one who has." I said mourfully. "Well...you and..."

He cocked his head. "Your, fa-ther-uh." He said. There was something quite menacing about his voice.

I nodded again.

He leaned forward again, and folded his hands together.

"Am I, uh, the _only _one other than your, father, who, _knows, _abou-T, thisss-uh?"

"Shane knew." I said. "He was the surgeon who helped whittle away at the scar..."

This caught The Joker's attention.

"Scarrr-uh?"

I stared at him, and took a deep breath, contemplating.

Hell, I'd already told him everything else...

Slowly, I stood, and began to raise my red and green polo t-shirt, exposing the area from about two inches about my belly button to three inches below.

The scar stood out disgustingly against my skin, showing the proof of the horrors I'd been through. It covered almost my entire front, although it wasn't as bad as it had been.

This was why I'd never allowed the lights to be on while I was intimate with a guy. I didn't want there to be questions. Nobody really noticed the difference in texture anyway...they thought it was normal...they had no reason to think otherwise.

I tried to keep my gaze off Joker's face, but I couldn't ignore the look that crossed it.

It was a look of admiration, and...wait...lust maybe?

"_That..._is beautiful." He said lowly, meeting my eyes.

I felt a slight jolt.

Wait...hold up...

Ew?

I looked away and quickly lowered my shirt, blinking rapidly.

"I uh...I have to go..." I said, gathering all my things together. "I'll ummm...see you tomorrow, same time." I left before he could say a word, trying to hide my red eyes from on lookers.

Driving home wasn't easy, but I did it. Edward was there, and upon seeing my face, attempted to comfort me.

I snapped.

"Edward, can't you see I need some FUCKING space?" I shrieked, the tears coming back.

We fought. I didn't know at the time that I was in the wrong.

Well, to make a long (two hours, to be exact) story – fight – short, I said some nasty things, and he stormed out.

I laid on my bed and sobbed.

Oddly though...I felt somehow...better. Almost...relieved...that I'd finally told someone.

Who would have guess that the person I'd open up to would be The Joker?

It took a good three hours, but I managed to get my emotions under control, and think about the fight.

Shit...I needed to make it up with Edward.

I grabbed my cell phone, and called him, hoping he'd pick up.

He did.

"Edward...I...I'm so sorry." I said, running my hand through my hair. "Shit's really going on right now, and...I'm scared...but...I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

"You shouldn't have; you're right on that account." I closed my eyes.

"I'm sorry Edward. Please, let me make it up to you. Come back...please we uh...we should talk...you have a right to know what happened." I said quietly, biting my lip.

He was silent for a minute.

"You mean...about your father? About that postcard?"

I nodded, then realized he couldn't see me.

"Yes. About my past."

He was silent for another minute, then he sighed.

"Sally...I...you don't have to tell me...if you don't want to-"

"I don't." I confirmed, with a slight laugh. "But...you should know. If this relationship is going to go anywhere...besides, I'd better get it all out today, so I can try and forget about it again."

"Okay." He said after a second. "I'm on my way back."

"Thank you Edward." I said softly, hanging up and setting my phone back on my night table.

With a sigh, I went out to my kitchen and reached into my fridge, grabbing a beer. I opened it up and chugged down a good portion, feeling my eyes water from the burn it caused.

I set the beer down, and looked out the window, a far away look in my eyes.

Where was my father at that moment?

And it wasn't until then, that the entirety of my situation hit me.

I was alone in my apartment...my apartment, which my father had the address to.

I gasped, and backed away from the window.

What if...what if he was on his way here?

Without a second's hesitation, I dove to my knife drawer, but froze when I reached for a blade.

There was something in there that wasn't mine.

It was a poppy red, swiss army knife.

My entire body shook as I picked it up.

"Please God...oh God, please...don't...don't let it be..." I was whimpering pathetically, my hands shaking something fierce as I turned the knife over.

I cried out and dropped it as I saw the two silver letters engraved on it.

_R.L._

My mouth was open in horror as I backed up, and my entire being froze when I heard a chuckle.

A very familiar chuckle.

"How nice to see you again Sals."


	8. Chapter 8 Daddy Dearest

**Kinda horrible chapter, if I do say so myself. Sorry I made you all wait so long for such a piece of shit :( Torture again in this one, pretty disturbing shit...if you don't like that kinda thing, DON'T READ! Rape, gore, knives...lotsa horrible stuff. Twist that y'all probably weren't expecting (hell, I wasn't even expecting it XD) but I like how it turned out. Probably won't be TOO many more chapters...maybe like, five? I dunno. **

**Again, sorry for this chapter's extreme shittiness...I'll try and make the next one better!**

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**Daddy Dearest**

"Oh how I've missed you Sals...life just hasn't been as bright without your face." He walked towards me slowly, his eyes scowering over every inch of my body.

I held the knife tightly, trying to stop the violent shaking of my hands. My throat seemed closed off; speech was impossible.

His eyes zeroed in on the knife. "I haven't cleaned your blood off it...couldn't bare the thought of never seeing your blood again; now I can just replace it." He continued walking towards me, an expression of nothing less than ecstasy on his face. "Just think Sals...nobody but you, me, and my knife...again, finally, after fourteen long years-"

"Wasn't long for me." I interjected, the wobbling in my voice rendering my hope that I would sound dangerous moot. "They say, time flies, when you're, having, fun." My sentence was choppy, and the wavering of my hand increased ten fold.

This made him narrow his eyes. "Are you saying you didn't miss me, Sals? Are you saying you wish I wasn't here?"

My heart pounded with terror, and my palms were slippery with sweat. When he took another agonizingly slow step towards me, I attempted to open the knife (not easy to do in my condition) and had managed to swing at him once before he lunged, fury in his eyes.

"NO!" He shrieked, backhanding me hard across the face. The knife flew out of my hands as I hit the ground, and he quickly picked it up.

"No." He repeated, shaking the blade at me. "That's not how it works; you don't use this on me." He leaned into me and I cringed, pressing myself into the cupboard I'd fallen against. This made him cluck his tongue.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to retrain you sweet pea." He tapped the knife on my thigh, his eyes following it's path. "You know what that means..."

My eyes widened in horror.

"No..." I whimpered, attempting to back further up, desperate to get away, anyway. "No no no no no no No NO!" I was screaming, and started to thrash, but felt the familiar prick of a needle in my neck.

Oh god...no..please no...

I don't know what he used...I never did figure it out. It was a drug that caused a drowsy, groggy state. Your limbs feel too heavy to move, but you're forced to stay conscious.

I could feel everything while on this drug...and it made it easier for him, because there was no need to bound or gag me while he had his fun.

"There we go...just like old times, huh?" He said cheerfully, picking me up easily. He was a large man, almost six foot seven. His hair had become slightly gray, and he'd developed a bit of a gut, but other than that he was unchanged.

My struggles were weak and pathetic, my moans quiet and breathy.

"Shhhh..." He said in my hair quietly, exiting my apartment and heading for the elevator.

It would of course, be just my luck that we ran into exactly nobody on the way to his car; even the fucking desk clerk was on her coffee/smoke break.

The drive in his van was long, and the entire time I felt as if I would vomit. He'd never actually driven me after sticking the needle in me.

When we finally stopped, it was in front of a house that I was very familiar with; it was Shane's.

"Wh-wha-...Shane...Shane he-help meee..." I moaned, my foggy mind preventing me from being able to create coherent thoughts.

Richie chuckled. "I'm sorry sweetheart, Shane is uh...a little uncapable of helping you."

It took a few seconds, but the meaning of that sentence eventually sunk in.

"Wha-what- what did you doo?" I slurred cutting my gaze to him. "You hurt him?"

Again, he chuckled, this time as he picked me up.

The first thing I noticed when he carried me into the house was the stench. Even in my drugged state the smell was strong.

I was carried into a room and roughly tossed onto a bed, my neck painfully cracking in my inability to quickly move my head. When I finally stilled, I slowly raised my head, and gave a lazy, choked scream.

In front of the bed, tied to a chair and surrounded by flies, was Shane's undoubtedly dead corpse.

"I thought he could join in." Richie said, a mad gleam in his eye. "You know...he turned you on enough before for you to willingly fuck him...let him touch what was MINE." He was snarling at me now, and that old feeling of panic started setting in.

He was mad.

Very mad.

But...no...he wouldn't...

Richie leaped onto the bed next to me, his face stopping only inches from mine, and he gently traced my throat with the knife.

"So I figure, after I'm recovering from _our _bout of, _fun..._I thought you and him could have a little, _quality, time_!"

I felt more tears ooze out my eyes.

He would.

My clothes were sliced off, and I was laying before my captor naked, his eyes running over the scar on my stomach.

The look of fury on his face doubled in size, and his voice rose from loud to yelling.

"And do you know how hard I worked to get this scar how I wanted? Hm? DO YOU?And you go to that- that..." He glanced back at Shane's body. "that _freak, and let him _touch you and get rid of _my _mark on you? How much more were you going to take off you little bitch, hm? Fucking cunt." He backhanded me with the hand holding the knife, and as a result I was hit and sliced at the same time.

I don't know if you've ever experienced that, but it sucks.

He was calm again, as if he'd never yelled, and was slowly dragging the knife down my front, leaving a thin trail of red in his wake.

"You know Sals..." He said, as if greatly saddened, "it's been so long...I don't know if I can do all this foreplay...how about we just get right to it?"

I had barely decided to try and cry the word 'no' when I felt the pain, the familiar agony of having my most sensitive area invaded with a blade.

I gave a muffled shrieking sound, attempting to shake him off with my sluggish limbs. To no avail.

My tears simply poured down my face, trickling almost as quickly as the blood flow between my legs. My father grunted which each thrust of the knife, an expression of ecstasy on his face.

"Oh yes.." He grinned, pulling the knife away. "You're definitely ready." The pain from the knife was nothing compared to him. It felt as if every place he touched me was being burned with acid, and the wounds the knife had left were only being ripped open further.

I don't know how long I cried. I don't know how long I suffered from his agonizing abuse of my bottom two orifices. All I know is that when it felt as if days had gone by, I finally, mercifully passed out.

When I awoke, it was to my arms tied painfully behind my back; but what woke me was the sound of a voice.

_"It's been a full day since the disappearance of Sally Greene-Love, but the man-hunt remains as desperate as ever. Without Ms. Love, the trial of the criminal mastermind known as, The Joker, will have to be put on hold, delaying the much anticipated answer: Will The Joker be let off?"_

There was what sounded like a T.V. turning off, and footsteps followed shortly after.

Richie walked into my room, and I looked at him warily, this time my body graced with all senses.

My father glared at me.

"That man of yours is causing a lot of trouble." He growled, his hands trembling.

I bit my lip and trembled.

"Don't hurt him." I whimpered, squirming a small bit. "Don't hurt Edward. He thinks he's doing what's best, that's all..."

My father looked at me slightly incredulous, barking out a booming laugh.

"I'm not talking about Edward, you stupid cunt! I'm talking about your clown fuck buddy."

I frowned...clown fu-

WHAT?

"The Joker?" I asked, my turn to be incredulous. HE was looking for me? But not Edward?

There's something a bit _off _with that.

Richie scowled. "Yes, _him._"

I lowered my eyes, completely confused, but cut my eyes back at my dad for a split second.

"He's not my fuck buddy."

That made my dad very angry.

"Could have fucking fooled me! That cock sucking little bitch is threatening to blow up a school if you don't go see him immediately. He wouldn't be doing that if he wasn't getting his daily head from you."

I looked at him, a fearful look still in my eyes. Blow up a school?

I certainly hadn't heard _that _on the news.

"Wh-what about..um...Edward?" I asked, extremely tentatively. I had to be careful saying anything to him without permission that wasn't a plead.

He turned to me, and a large, wicked grin appeared on his face. "Edward? Oh...you don't know, do you?"

I felt my heart jump into my throat. What had he done...?

Richie chuckled, and turned to the door.

"Oh Mr. Stone! There's somebody here who wants to talk to you!"

Oh god...he wasn't going to have somebody bring in his body too was he?

However, to my extreme shock, Edward strolled in about twenty seconds after being called; and the worst part, he didn't look at all surprised to see me.

"Hello there Sally." He said, looking at my nude, bound body with longing.

My brain was numb. What...the...fuck...

He gave me a small grin, and shrugged.

"It's nothing personal Sally. I've just known your dad longer, and...well, when a good friend asks a favour...you don't say no."

I felt more tears leak out my eyes, this time of anger.

"You bastard!" I screamed, struggling to get out of the ropes bounding me.

Scratching out Edward's eyes seemed like a pretty good idea right then.

Both men laughed.

I couldn't struggle for long; the pain I'd suffered through had taken it's toll, and I was exhausted within seconds.

"Why?" I asked, sobbing. "Edward...why are you helping him?"

Edward sighed, and sat down, looking at my dad.

"You wanna tell her?"

Richie shook his head, and backed away.

"Take the floor Eddie."

Edward turned back to me, leaning back, as if this was just a casual visit.

"I met your dad when I went on vacation in Miami." He started, lighting up a cigarette.

I didn't even know he smoked.

"I was walking around at night, you know, convinced that nobody would mess with me...well, someone jumped me." He took a drag from his smoke, and blew it out slowly. The smell of it was slowly making its way towards me.

"Your dad helped me out. He saw it happen." Edward smiled fondly at the memory.

"I saw the mugger get his throat slashed...and lemme tell you, I've never felt so alive. Your dad and I have been in contact ever since." He looked back at me. "Richie told me the story of you two...how he couldn't find you. We searched, but we couldn't find you...nowhere, was there a Sally Love registered. Imagine then, our surprise when out of the blue, I get a call from a Sally Greene-love, a most successful lawyer in the city of Gotham? It was a stroke of brilliant luck for us.

So, we planned a bit. We moved here, and researched you. You've been through quite a few men." He said, smirking a bit. "But only Shane was a serious relationship; and it was obvious to anyone looking closely that the relationship was starting to become one sided; it was easy to break you guys up. Once you did, well...luck seemed to follow us around everywhere. Shane called me, drunk...he must have found my number in your things...and started yelling at me. The caller ID gave us his address...and...well, Shane decided to sell the place, and move out of Gotham because of you. He quit his job, and hasn't looked back. The house is now registered to Mac and Jason Springs, father and son." He sat back, and put out his smoke, which was down to the filter anyway.

"Now that you know that...I think it's time to get down to more serious business." He stood, and turned back to my father.

"Mind if I have a go at her..._Mac_?" Richie laughed.

"Not just now, _Jason_...I want to give her some quality time with Shane first."

I inhaled sharply, and pressed myself into the bed.

It took me a few seconds to realize I'd been whimpering.

Edward looked slightly disappointed. "Can I watch?"

Richie grinned. "You can help."

I won't give the details about what they made me do...all I will say is that because his body had started to decompose, when exposed to...friction, pieces came off.

Literally.

I puked up what little food remained in my stomach, and much more after that.

They both had a go at me after that, the knife coming back into play.

That was when I seriously began to contemplate suicide.

It was about a week later when I overheard the news that I started planning on how I would kill myself.

"_The Joker has broken out of prison, despite the amount of heavy security. According to police, the men Commissioner Gordon assigned to find Ms. Sally Greene-Love have been pulled in, instead now responsible for hunting down The Joker. His reasoning? Not knowing where The Joker is is a lot more dangerous that not knowing the whereabouts of Ms. Love."_

I threw up again. That was it, they weren't looking for me anymore. The Joker was free, wreaking his havoc on the city again. Nobody was thinking about finding me anymore; nobody cared.

Nobody was going to help me.


	9. Chapter 9 Safe

**CHAPTER NINE**

**Safe**

I was tied in what had become my standard bound position; spread eagle, stark naked.

Well, except for the blood. That was the only cover that offered me the slightest hint of modesty.

Killing myself was still something I was attempting to figure out how to do. I wasn't allowed anywhere by myself, not even the bathroom. And even then my hands were tied together, so I couldn't pull anything.

One day when both my captors were out, I figured out a plan; I didn't know if it would work, but it was all I had, short of biting my tongue and bleeding to death...but that wasn't exactly something I wanted to do unless I was desperate.

Which, to be honest, I was. If this didn't work, the tongue was coming off.

As soon as the door closed, I began twisting my right wrist around in the rough rope. It didn't take long to start bleeding, as my wrists were already bruised and abused from being bound for so long.

My arm grew tired quickly however, and despite my vigor, my pace still slowed down.

And it hurt. God, did it ever hurt. I started crying with the agony, but did not stop.

The blood was becoming heavier, but it still wasn't there...well, I didn't think it was anyway. It's kinda hard to tell when you're using rope.

I must have been at it for a good hour before a large gush rolled out; and as my luck would have it, that's when I heard the front door open.

Fuck.

I rubbed faster, trying to make sure I was dead before whoever it was came to check on me, which was going to be in about thirty seconds...

I was becoming dizzy, and black dots appeared when the door open.

It was Richie.

He took the scene in quickly, and gave an enraged roar.

"You bitch!" He screamed, diving at me, and slicing the rope off my limbs, cutting me a few times in the process.

I looked at my right wrist, and grimaced.

I'd really done a number on it.

My hearing was muffled, and I was barely conscious when I felt myself being raised up.

I didn't faint though, unfortunately. I was awake through the whole process of him bounding my wrist, and elevating it. I could hear his muffled voice, and noticed right away when Edward's joined.

I could sense the panic.

And after what I'm guessing to be about fifteen minutes, it wasn't just their panic; it was mine too.

Panic that I might not die.

Richie and Edward eventually calmed, and I was brought back to my bed; this time the bounds not so tight. They put about three inches of soft padding around my left wrist, and almost double on my right.

Well, that was out of the question now.

"You're gonna pay for that little stunt Sals. Believe me, you're gonna pay for that." My father growled in my ear, and five seconds later I heard the door slam.

I fell asleep.

I awoke alone, and fell asleep alone.

I was left alone for about four days; no food, water, or bathroom breaks.

My captors must have entered while I was sleeping though, to care for my wounds. Because the bandaging was never grungy, and I didn't have an infection.

After four days, although my wounds had healed a bit, I was weak from a lack of nutrients.

And when I awoke on the fifth day to a knife in my rectum, I didn't even have the energy to scream. Just cry.

Well, I certainly was punished. My father wasn't exactly just full of hot air...he said I would pay for my actions, and I did.

Richie and Edward both went at me, taking turns. By now, Shane's body was so rotten they couldn't use it anymore...other than rubbing pieces on me.

They started putting a gag in my mouth, so I couldn't even bite my tongue.

During one violent interlude between me and my father, I tried willing my heart to cease beating.

Needless to say, it didn't work.

One day though, I thought my prayers were finally going to be answered...Edward and Richie both put on what looked like their best suits, and had placed candles all around the room. Richie was sharpening the swiss knife.

"I think it's time Sals." He said, his voice thick. "This is the end."

Well, thank God for that.

Richie turned to Edward, and stuck his hand out. "Edward...you know what to do." Edward nodded as he shook my father's hand, and they gave each other a hug.

"Straight through the heart, as soon as I stop moving." He said as they broke apart.

Edward nodded, and I thought his eyes looked slightly shiny.

"I'll miss you Rich." He admitted, sniffing a little.

Richie smiled sadly, and placed his hand on Edward's shoulder. "It's the end of the line for me Eddie. After she's gone...well, I'll have no reason to go on. She's been my entire existence. At least I know I have you to carry on for me."

Edward sighed, and walked to the corner of the room, flicking on a camera.

"We're on." He said, sitting down.

Oh God...they were filming it?

I honestly thought they couldn't get any sicker.

My father kneeled next to me on the bed, and placed the knife tip first on my stomach; over the scar.

"I think it's only fitting that since this is the injury that drove us apart, it be the injury that keeps us together forever." And he dug in.

That certainly brought out a shriek.

I squirmed and wriggled, which actually only made the knife go deeper. And it hurt more.

A LOT more.

I looked over at Edward, a desperate look in my eyes. Even though I knew he wouldn't help me.

"I hope you rot in hell." I growled out, tears of agony leaking from my eyes.

I looked back at my dad.

"Fuck you Richie." I snapped, crying out as he gave the knife a violent twist.

"Not anymore Sals." He said, staring at the wound the knife was making. His tongue was sticking out slightly, as if he was drawing.

Well, I suppose he was.

The blood was flowing...and I was starting to lose consciousness. Everything was fading.

And then it was black.

Mercifully black.

Whatever I expected heaven to be, this certainly wasn't it. I didn't think that heaven would include hospital rooms.

Or pain.

It had to be heaven though...there was no way I was alive, and in this setting.

How the hell would I have gotten here?

I sat up slowly, gritting my teeth at the extreme pain in my stomach. It made every other wound as painful as a feather rubbing on me.

In other words...my stomach hurt like a fucking bitch.

The door to my room opened, and I immediately tensed, clenching the sheets between my hands.

"Oh! You're finally awake huh?" It was a short woman who spoke, with a southern drawl that indicated she'd grown up farther south.

I didn't say anything to her. Was she working for my dad too?

She gave me a sympathetic look.

"Aw hun...I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm here to help. You're in a hospital now; safe from both those men. They can't hurt you anymore." She finished fiddling with the machinery next to my bed, and stared down at me. "Besides, they'll have to come through me first." She gave me what I imagine was supposed to be a reassuring smile.

Bullshit lady. There was something wrong with her, that was for sure.

She reached for my hand, but I jerked away before she could make contact.

"Ah!" I cried out, the quick movement sending a wave of agony through me.

She backed away hastily. "Look sweetie, it's okay; nobody here is going to hurt you...we're all here to help."

I glared at her. "Ya, by handing me back over to my father. Just stay the fuck away from me." My words were growled through clenched teeth. I couldn't show weakness. Don't show you're in pain, don't show you're in pain...

She sighed, and started backing out of the room. "I'll be right back."

At this, my eyes widened considerably. Oh God, no, she was going to get my father...he was going to punish me again...

"No!" I shrieked, thrashing myself out of the bed. The pain from the IV getting ripped out of my arm was tiny compared to the pain in my stomach; but I kept moving, crawling to the other side of the room.

Not again, please, don't let them touch me again...

The nurse was on her knees, holding her hands out towards me.

Did she honestly think I was that stupid?

"Get away from me! Get the fuck away!" My screams echoed off the walls, and the sight of her was soon blocked by my tears.

"Stay away, please, don't hurt me anymore, don't do it, I can't take it..." I was pressing myself into the wall, staring at her with large, watery eyes.

She didn't come any closer, and within seconds my room was filled with about six nurses, and three doctors.

Oh my God...they were gonna cut me up...they were going to torture me, while my father watched.

"Help me! Oh God, please help me!" I screamed, dragging myself into the corner, holding my left arm in front of me protectively.

"Ms. Love! Ms. Love, it's okay, we're not here to hurt you...we want to help...the men who hurt you are gone...they're not coming back." The Doctor in front spoke to me loudly, almost a desperate tone to his voice.

Liar, liar, liar...

I was becoming slightly dizzy. When I looked down at my body, I saw that there was blood...a lot of it. I wore nothing but a skimpy hospital gown, and a large, red circle was appearing on the front, where my stomach had been wounded. My right wrist was starting to bleed again, dripping onto the floor.

I became dizzier.

"No...no no no no..." I whimpered weakly. I couldn't pass out...they'd be able to get me then, and hurt me more...

I'd stopped moving, and the Doctor took the moment to step towards me.

"It's okay Sally...nobody's gonna hurt you...you're safe now..." His hand reached out and touched my cheek, and I cried out, kicking him in the gut. Ignoring the pain, I got quickly to my feet, and grabbed the first sharp object I could find; which happened to be a glass of water. I dumped it and smashed the cup, holding the sharp object tightly in my left hand.

"Wait wait!" The Doctor called out, holding his hands out to his sides, making sure nobody passed him. "Leave her be, stay back...Sally..." He held one hand out to me. "What are you doing girl? Come on, give me the glass...nobody here is going to harm you...we promise...I promise...let us help you. You're bleeding very badly...please Sally..." He took one step forward, but stopped when I thrust the glass out at him.

"Get back you fucker!" I yelled. I still hadn't stopped crying. "Please, just let me go home! Leave me alone!" Why couldn't I have been a chameleon, and have the ability to blend into the wall?

"Stay- stay back." I said desperately, my entire body trembling. My vision was going slightly blurry, but I stayed standing.

I would not pass out.

Then a face appeared in the doorway that I wasn't expecting. And I let out a scream of rage when I saw him.

"Gordon? You too?" I shrieked, leaning against the wall for support. "My father...he...he has you too? You-you bastard..." My words were becoming quieter, and my eyelids becoming drooped. But I would not back down.

"Please- please don't do this..." I sobbed at them, holding the glass tighter still. "Please...please don't give me back to him...please, just kill me..." I begged, almost my entire weight being supported by the wall now.

"Ms. Love...Sally..." It was Gordon talking now. "You're safe now...you're safe...The Joker saved you...he brought you here..."

I choked. "Joker...oh God...what did you do? He's the only one who can help...he could get me away...oh God...why didn't he? I helped him!" I was screaming again. At least, it sounded like screaming to me. "JOKER! God, help me! Please, get me out of here...even if you have to kill me...God, Joker, I helped you, help me! Please! I'll do anything..."

I could hardly breathe...every movement hurt. I wiped my eyes sloppily, smearing the blood from my wrist all over my face. But, I could see, and that was when I realized Gordon had disappeared.

No...oh no...

"No! Gordon, please, don't do it! Don't bring my father here, please, he'll hurt me again, please don't! No!" I threw myself at the machinery, making it smash to the floor. I stumbled over to the far corner, the Doctors and nurses following.

"Ms. Love, please,"

"Don't do this."

"Sally."

Their words were unending, but they seemed to all blur into a garbled mess.

I don't know how long we stood there. All I know is that I cut more than one of them when they attempted to approach me. I nearly passed out a few times, but I managed to stay conscious.

I don't know how. I'm crediting it to the adrenaline, and the pure and simple human will to live.

Another wave of dizziness was washing over me, and this time, I didn't think I'd be able to fight the darkness. And that was when I saw Gordon walk into the room.

And behind him, flanked by two police officers, his hands cuffed in front of him, was The Joker.

I gasped.

"Jo-Joker...help me...don't, don't let them..." I had started crying again.

The Joker took a step towards me, but was stopped by a shot gun being placed against his temple. He shot a glance at Gordon, who nodded, and pursed his lips when The Joker raised his hands.

However, with another nod, the handcuffs were taken off, and The Joker cracked his knuckles. And looked at me.

"You uh...look like shit, Sally-uh." He said with a raised eyebrow, before walking slowly towards me. He held his hands up in front of him, never breaking eye contact.

"Joker...what-what..."

He smacked his lips, and stopped, about a foot in front of my hand holding the glass.

"Are you uh, gonna, _kill _me, Sally? Hm? After I uh, worked so hard to break out of jail, and uh, _save, _you? Hm?"

"Sa-save...I'm...I'm safe..." I said breathlessly, feeling another wave of exhaustion.

The Joker was here...telling me he saved me...he's a man of his word...he wouldn't lie...no, I was safe...

"Oh..." I breathed, dropping the glass, my entire body swaying. He took another step toward me, and although I saw his lips move, I didn't hear what he said. This time, I allowed my eyes to close, and fell forward, feeling strong arms prevent me from hitting the ground.

I was safe.

**So there ya go. Sally is SAFE. Yay. So, just saying, I dunno if you can actually kill yourself by rubbing incessantly on your wrist with rope...but, it makes sense, so I'm going with it. Don't hate me for it XD **

**Well, hop you enjoyed it, and I will try to get another chapter out tonight, tomorrow at the latest! Peace my little fruit loops! 3**


	10. Chapter 10 My Unlikely Hero

**CHAPTER TEN**

**My Unlikely Hero**

This time, when I opened my eyes, my heart didn't feel as though it would burst out of my chest from fear. However, once I saw I was in a different room, with nobody in it except a strange man I didn't know, I panicked.

"Who are you? Where am I? Where's The Joker?" I shot the questions at him, tensing up, getting ready to bolt.

"It's okay, it's okay." He said, holding his hands up, then turning towards the door. "Commissioner?"

Gordon walked in not five seconds later, The Joker behind him; this time, with no handcuffs, and only one cop. He didn't have a gun trained on him either.

I calmed immediately.

The Joker came and sat beside the bed, licking his lips.

"Welcome back, Ms. _Love._" He said with a grin, leaning forward in his chair, his hands folded together.

I looked at him.

"You're certainly being given free reign." I said, cutting my gaze to his wrists. His grin widened.

"Yes, well uh, when you tha-reaten to blow up a chil-der-en's hospital-uh, you get pref-er-able treatmen-T."

I raised an eyebrow. "You threatened to blow something up, and they didn't put you back in prison?" Something about that seemed a bit off.

He smirked at that.

"It seems that uh, I'm the only person that you don't, freak ouT, when you uh, seeee-uh."

That made me blush slightly; only because of the knowing look Joker was giving me.

Did everything always have to be about sex with this guy? It had nothing to do with that.

"How...how did I uh, get here?" I asked, shifting slightly, turning my body more to him.

"Well, you uh, _trashed, _the other room...you had to be moved."

I rolled my eyes. "How did I get away from...from Richie and Edward?"

The Joker smacked his lips. "I uh, rescued you."

I gave him a slightly confused look. "But...you were free...you broke out of prison...why would you come after me?"

He gave me a look that plainly stated he thought I was an idiot. "Uh...why do you think I broke out of jail in the _first _place, hm?"

What?

"You-you broke out...to save me?" Who would have thought.

He gave me another you-are-such-an-idiot glance. "Don't uh, be reading into something that's not there toots. I'm not some uh, _hero, _that you're envisioning right now. I saved you simply for selfish reasons; you are thee uh, _only _person I know of that can uh...get the char-ges da-roppe-D...and I figured letting you die wasn't thee, um..._smartest, _thing I could do-uh."

I won't lie; I was a little disappointed to hear him say that. Especially because to me, he definitely was a hero. Even if he wasn't trying to be.

"What happened to them?" I asked, and he leaned in a little closer, shooting a glance at the Commissioner and the police officer, who were both watching us very closely.

"Edward is uh..._dead..._" The Joker said lowly, smiling slightly. "And your daddy...well, he's uh...currently with my men..._waiting..._for you to go and uh, _see _him."

This gave my heart a jump start.

"You're...you're giving me to him?" I asked, panicking.

"Atatatata, sh sh sh sh sh...calm down doll face." He had a wide smile on his face. "I uh, figured that when you healed up...you might uh, want to have a little father/daughter time...before he dies, you know...give him a little, _taste, _of his own me-di-cine-uh."

Oh.

"I can't do that Joker." I said, a slight whimper in my voice. "I can't face him..."

The Joker gave me what was almost a scowl.

"We'll see."

Rather than take you through the whole conversation, I'll just give you the basics of what he told me:

he was pissed that I hadn't shown up to see him, and when I still didn't show up after his threat, he knew something bad had happened. So he broke out of prison, and looked for me. He didn't pay much attention to the house where I was being kept, because Shane didn't live there anymore. But, after coming up empty everywhere else, and smelling something fishy about Shane quitting work and selling his house, but not buying another place in Gotham (or flying out apparently...how he finds all this out I'll never know) he decided to investigate. He entered the room just as my father had started putting his hand in my stomach. The Joker was guessing he was going to take out one of my organs when he made a large enough gap.

I don't even wish to know how he knew that.

Well, he shot Edward in the head, and got my father in the arm. His cronies came in after him, trussed Richie up, and dragged him out of the house. The Joker took me to the hospital, where the cops were called, and he was taken back into custody. According to him, it was a week before I woke up, and had my freakout episode. After I fainted in his arms (which he had another smirk about when he talked about it) I was out for another two days.

And here we were.

Gordon and the cop had remained in the room for our entire conversation, and when my eyes started becoming heavier, they told The Joker it was time to leave.

"NO!" I cried out, my eyes widening. What if my father came for me?

"No, he-he can't go..." I looked at The Joker, a desperate look in my eyes. "What if he comes for me? What if your men can't hold him?"

Joker looked at me, his cocky smirk turning into a slightly surprised frown.

"What did he do to you Sally?" He asked me, his eyes trailing back down to my stomach. "That can't be the extent of it."

I shook my head. "Don't go Joker...please don't go." The Joker looked at Gordon, who had almost a tortured expression on his face.

"Ms. Love...we have the prisoner back to the station...you need your rest, and Officer Chross and I have to get back to our families-"

"Then go." I interrupted, looking at him with a challenge in my gaze. "And leave The Joker here."

Gordon looked at me like I was insane. "You're not serious."

"I'm dead serious." I said, narrowing my eyes slightly.

"Why so serious?" The Joker piped up.

Every eye turned to him, and it was silent for a moment.

"Anyway," I continued, giving a weird look to the clown prince. "The Joker broke out of prison simply for the sole purpose of saving me; do you honestly think he'd waste time by bringing me here and allowing himself to be captured if he was just planning to kill me? If that were the case, he would have left me to the mercy of my father and Edward."

"Sally, I can't legally-"

"If you want," I cut him off again, a harsh tone to my voice, "I'll sue you for trying to remove the one person I feel secure with from my presence; and believe it, I'll be doing the prosecuting."

It was silent, while the Commissioner and I battled each others wills by means of a staring contest.

The effect was slightly ruined by The Joker adding in his two cents.

"Oh uh, _snap._"

Jim and I both looked at him, scowling.

Was he fucking drunk or something?

He just grinned.

I shook my head, and looked back at the Commissioner, who looked as if he had a lemon in his mouth.

"Fine." He spat, walking over to The Joker, and giving him a warning glare. "I'm handcuffing you to the other side of the room; you better not make me regret this."

I felt it was slightly pointless to just handcuff him...I had no doubt that The Joker could get out of a pair of handcuffs easily enough.

When Jim and Chross left, I gave The Joker a glare none-too different from Jim's.

"You better not try anything Joker..."

He giggled. "Are you uh, threa-te-ning me, Miss-uh, Loooooooove-uh?"

I sighed, and closed my eyes.

"Shut up and go to sleep." I mumbled, already feeling myself doze off.

"It would uh, be a lot more _comfortable, _for me if I uh, could share that _bed _with you."

That woke me up. My eyes flew open, and I looked at him fearfully.

The smile that was on his face disappeared when he saw my reaction.

"Easy there uh, chiclet. The reason you demanded I be left here was to protect you, am I right? Well, then why are you so scared of meeeeee?" He looked up at me from beneath his hair, which had fallen in front of his eyes.

It was also completely green, obviously redone. His make-up had been reapplied, most likely when he'd broken out. Good news for him I guess...a lot of his skin had been exposed.

Not anymore though. Well, that certainly wouldn't endear the judge to my case.

Good news for him, bad for me.

I bit my lip, and pulled the blankets further up, grateful for the lack of pain. I must have been drugged up while I was asleep...

"Please, just...don't do anything..." I said quietly, closing my eyes again.

The Joker didn't answer. I decided to take that as an agreement, and allowed myself to fall asleep.

I admit, I was extremely nervous when I woke up. I had no clue what The Joker had decided to do. However, when I looked over, he was in the exact same seat; he didn't even take the handcuffs off.

He was awake.

"Good morning sunshine." He said, stretching. The resounding pop of his spine made me cringe.

"Morning." I said, and groaned. Not only did my voice sound like Batman's, but my mouth tasted like something had died in it.

Must have been the drugs. I'd never experienced that before.

The day was boring. I of course rubbed it in Gordon's face that The Joker had stayed put, and he was permitted to stay again. And again. And again.

Before I knew it, nearly a month had gone by.

The Joker had not left my side for the entire time. At first I didn't think he'd want to, but after he claimed that it was better than sitting in a jail cell all day, I forgot about it, and was just grateful for his company.

Who'd of thought, that of all the people I knew, The Joker would be the only one to make me feel safe?

The thought made me chuckle.

The Joker...my unlikely hero.

Who'd have thought?

**Ya, crappy, I know. Just a transition chapter. The next one...will _hopefully _be better. Anyway, reviews are appreciated, as always. PEACE OUT MA DOGS! :3**


	11. Chapter 11 Bonding

**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, but I literally had to choke it out. It's boring as hell, and I hated every second of writing it. So I warn you, it's complete shit. Sorry everybody to disappoint you :( Hopefully get the next one out sometime this weekend, and it will be better. Promise! Peace pallies. **

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

**Bonding**

I was due to be released in a week. My external wounds were nothing more than bruises and scabs, and it no longer hurt to move. I was stiff to be sure, from a lack of exercise, but I was slowly building my strength back up. Taking a stroll around the hospital with a walker wasn't much, but it seemed to get the job done.

It wasn't long before I no longer needed one.

I woke up very early that morning, about two or three I'm guessing, and saw a sight that I'd never expected to see.

The Joker was sleeping.

I didn't even know he slept.

As soon as the thought entered my head, I felt foolish. Of course he slept...he was human after all.

I flicked the bed side light on, trying to be as quiet as I could. I only hoped it wouldn't wake him.

It didn't.

My eyes washed over him, and I cocked my head slightly.

He looked so...normal...when he slept. The maniacal presence that he always had was gone, and he was just...a man.

And that's when it really hit me.

The Joker was only a man. He wasn't superhuman, he didn't have any special abilities.

Just a man.

I pulled the covers off and slowly stood up, cringing as my vertebrae popped. I walked over to him, and saw that for once he'd taken the handcuffs off.

Well, I supposed sleeping in those had to be uncomfortable.

I was directly in front of him now, looking down at his slumbering form.

He almost looked...peaceful.

Now that was a word I'd never have associated with The Joker.

As if hypnotized, I reached my hand out, hesitating slightly, but eventually making contact with his chest.

I'd been right in my earlier guess. He wasn't overly muscular; he had more of a Michael C. Hall figure, only not as skinny.

My exploration took me down to his left forearm, where there was a long, skinny scar. Looked like he'd been cut with a small blade.

He shifted slightly and I froze, but he simply smacked his lips and started snoring softly.

I sighed in relief.

His lip action drew my attention to his face, and inevitably, the scars that resided there. First, I traced over the ones underneath his nose from the Batman's gadgets; they were relatively small, and I wouldn't have even known they were there had I not seen them before they were cleaned up.

Then, my attention wandered to the permanent smile carved into his face. And, even though I knew I shouldn't, I placed my fingers lightly on them.

I should have listened to my instincts.

No sooner had I placed my fingers over the scars than his eyes flew open, and both his hands flew out to grab my wrists. My squeak of surprised made him chuckle slightly.

"As uh, much as I like it when you, ah..._touch, _me..." He smirked at my blush. "I'd uh, rather you not touch me, _there-uh._"

I bit my lip, wondering how I'd get his hands off without insulting him. I didn't want him to lose his temper...

Even though I felt safe with him, it was The Joker...a well known psychopath.

"Were you, um...awake the whole time?" I asked awkwardly, pulling back slightly.

If anything, his grip on me tightened.

"As soon as you uh, turned on thee uh, _ligh-T." _He said, looking at me considerably. "I'm a uh, _very_, light, sleeperrrrr-uh."

"Oh." I said quietly, unable to think of anything else to say.

We stared at each other for a few seconds, before he gave me a hard yank, pulling me onto his lap.

I felt panic start to well up inside me.

"What are you doing?" I asked, a slightly hysterical tone to my voice. I began squirming like mad, trying my damnedest to get away.

"Atatata." He said, holding me tight against him. "Stop struggling, or things will uh, _definitely, _get, worse-uh." He furthered his point by raising his pelvis slightly.

Oh God...this wasn't happening...

"Please...don't, don't do this..." I begged, feeling the tears start to well up.

"Aw shu-shu-shush, I'm not gonna hurt you dollface; I just uh, figured since you got to touch _me..._I should be uh, allowed to, rec-i-pro-cate-uh."

I stiffened slightly, but the panic certainly diminished greatly.

He took that as consent, and started with my face, tracing lightly over my features.

"So tell me." He said lightly, "how exactly do you plan to ah, _get-me-off-ah_?" He gave me a lewd smile; I felt my heart rate speed up, and I stiffened even more.

He frowned slightly, and dropped his hand, which had been running over my collar bone. It now rested on my thigh, unmoving.

"What did they do to you Sally?"

I couldn't meet his eyes. I knew if I did, I would tell him. And I couldn't; not right now. I didn't want to ever think about it again.

"Hm?"

I shook my head, and turned away from him as much as he would let me.

"Look at me Sally."

I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to steady my breathing.

"Look...at...me..." He said, very quiet and low. There was a definite warning in his tone.

With a shaky breath, I slowly met his eyes.

He was the one who spoke however.

"They raped you. They stabbed you. You were left with Shane's body, and they made you do things to it. You were beaten, stabbed, abused in every way anyone can imagine."

I looked at him in shock."How-how do you-"

"But you lived through it." He cut me off, looking at me darkly. "It's over; they're not gonna get you. There's no way your father can get to you, and Edward is dead. It's OVER, Sally."

That was the most serious I'd ever seen him. It was...weird, actually.

"It's over." He repeated, and raised his hand. "Yet when I do this," He skimmed the underside of my breast with his hand, and I jerked, an involuntary whimper escaping my mouth. "you shirk. I'm not them Sally. I may be...somewhat of an animal in that sense...but torturing my company in _that_ situation doesn't, really..._appeal, _to me."

I looked at him sadly.

"It's not you Joker...it's when that stuff happens...it's _not _you who's doing it. I can only remember...what..._they _did." I sniffed, and started twisting my fingers together. "All I can think of when I come into contact with anyone...is...them." I finished, not looking at him.

He shifted. "Well, don't you uh, think it's _time _to, make some _new, _me-mo-ries-uh?"

I didn't answer him, but this time when I attempted to move, he let me. I went back to bed without a word, and turned my back to him. It wasn't easy ignoring his eyes, burning into my back; but I did, and I eventually fell asleep.

Seven days later I was released, able to finally return home.

Unfortunately, that was where Gordon drew the line. He wouldn't let The Joker stay in my apartment with me.

Gordon saw me up, and left shortly after, making sure I was settled in.

The silence was...horrible. It made the sounds in my head that much louder. The memories of my screams, my pleads...

I quickly turned on the TV, and curled up on the couch, holding my knees to my chest tightly.

It wasn't until a knock sounded on my door that I realized I'd been watching TV for nearly seven hours; and I hadn't absorbed anything.

I ran a hand through my hair, and stood up, eyeing the door warily.

"Who is it?" I asked, my voice trembling slightly.

"It's us Sally." Paul.

Relief flooded through me and I hastily opened the door, cringing as I was bombarded with hugs from my neighbours.

"Jesus Christ Sally...are you okay? When we saw the news, God, we didn't know what to think..."

I started crying.

I spent hours with the guys. It was great actually; they distracted me, made me laugh. I felt safe.

After a particularly funny albeit dirty joker from Craig, I stood up.

"I'll be back guys, I'm just gonna change." I said with a smile, and walked to my room. I put on some sweats and a wife beater, and was about to leave the room when something on the floor caught my eye.

A shirt...Edward's shirt.

My face crumpled slightly, but I didn't cry. I leaned down to pick it up, the movement slow and hesitant. I stared at the piece of clothing, which felt unnaturally heavy in my hands. After a few seconds, I dropped it and stood, this time cutting my eyes towards the closet.

There wasn't much of his stuff in there; just a couple suits and a nice shirt. But to me, it was as if the whole closet was contaminated.

I grabbed the clothes and ripped them out, emptying my closet. I emptied every drawer he put something in, then threw the drawer itself onto the pile.

Now I was crying.

The sheets were ripped off my bed, my bathroom emptied of both his and my toiletries.

I heard my guests coming down the hall, but paid no attention. I was frantic, trying to get rid of everything contaminated by Edward.

But it wasn't any use. He'd been everywhere.

I sunk to the floor as my bedroom door was thrown open, and the twins were the ones to reach me first. My person was sandwiched between them, their arms holding me securely.

I just cried.

I didn't stay in my apartment. The boys brought me over to theirs, saying I was welcome to stay as long as I wished. Our apartments didn't differ much from design; we had the same amount of rooms, same amount of space. It was our decorating that differentiated them. The standard apartment in this building had, three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a sitting room, the kitchen, and a TV room. Their apartment however was switched around slightly to handle all the guys. The TV room had been turned into a bedroom, and the sitting room had been turned into a TV room. It was a cozy place, always bustling with activity; which usually involved them eating, drinking (and in Craig's case smoking) and playing COD.

I was lying in Jesse's bed, which he'd so courteously given up to me. "You sleep in it as long as you're here." He'd said, indicating there was no room for argument.

He really was a sweet guy.

So when I woke up in the middle of the night and got myself a drink, I felt a large twinge of guilt hit me when I saw him shuffling around on the couch. It may have been comfortable to sit on, but sleeping was a bitch.

"Hey Jesse." I said, sitting down beside him. He opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Oh, hey Sally." He said, quickly rising into a sitting position. It was obvious he was trying to hide his discomfort from sleeping on the couch.

"Thank you again, for...letting me use you bed." I said, biting my lip.

"Ya...no, no problem." He said, running a hand through his hair.

It was silent for an awkward minute. Then we both started talking at once.

"When do-"

"How are things-"

We looked at each other, then laughed.

"You first." I said with a smile, curling my legs up underneath me.

He grinned shyly. "I was just wondering, um...how things are going? With the trial."

I smiled softly. "Well, so far really well. I'm definitely winning...I think I'll have the case wrapped up in about two months."

Jesse nodded. "That's great! There won't be any lawyer more sought out than you."

I laughed lightly. "That's the idea!"

He frowned slightly. "You don't seem as excited as I thought you'd be.."

I took a deep breath, and scratched my neck. "Well...it's just...I..." I exhaled sharply, and grabbed the remote. "Just, watch this..."

I switched the TV on to one of the news channels, which was covering only the trial of The Joker. The first time I'd seen it in the hospital, I'd started crying.

Jesse looked shocked at all the comments. There were a lot of guests on the show; anybody really, who wanted to comment was given the chance.

These were just a few of the opinions.

"Sally Greene-Love should have been left to rot with her father; too bad he didn't finish the job."

"Why did we waste all that man power looking for scum like her? We should have helped the father do what he wanted."

"My son was killed by that madman...how can we support the woman who's saying he's innocent?"

"Burn the witch!"

I switched it off, and leaned back.

"They're wrong Sally...that...it's not-"

"They're right." I cut him off, and looked at him seriously. "What they're saying is true. I'm defending a murderer; the man who murdered their families, who destroyed their lives, who's put fear into the hearts of every person in this city. It's...disgusting." I scowled at myself, and stared down at my drink.

When I felt Jesse put his hand on my arm, I thought I'd faint out of surprise.

"Don't think like that Sally...this is your job. It's your life. I can bet you anything that every one of those people would hire you to defend one of their family members if they were charged with murder; whether they were guilty or not. They're being hypocritical, that's all. You can't let them get to you. You don't have any of them saying it directly to your face, do you? No. They're big people on TV...but they'd never say it straight to you. They're nothing but cowards Sally. Don't listen to them."

It was a nice speech. And it helped, don't get me wrong...but I still knew that defending The Joker was the wrong thing to do.

"Thanks Jesse." I said, suddenly very tired. On an impulse, I delivered a lingering kiss on his cheek, and stood up. "I'll see you tomorrow morning."

I thought his head would explode from redness. "Uh, ya...sure." I smiled and gave a small giggle, before going back to my room. Well, Jesse's room.

I lay in bed falling asleep, my mind still on my client.

It was wrong of me to defend him. But it was equally wrong if I were to not give it my all. And I'd already taken the job, and was more than halfway through with it; I couldn't just quit.

Damn, life could be such a bitch.


	12. Chapter 12 Thank You Jesse

**So I started it again! I'm sorry for the delay peeps, but shit's been going on right now...I've left home, haven't talked to my parents, and am currently living with my very close friend. What do I do all day?**

**get stoned and write! enjoy my li'l Jokers :P**

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

**Thank You Jesse**

It felt as if I'd only closed my eyes for five minutes before the sunlight was streaming in at me. A quick glance at the clock told me it was 0900. I felt a momentary rush of panic at being in an unfamiliar place; and then I remembered where I was, and the feeling disappeared, leaving behind only a thumping heart.

I sat up slowly, willing myself not to cry.

Would it always be like this? Would I suffer nightmares, and experience fear for the rest of my life?

I pulled the covers off, exposing my skin, which was shining with a thin layer of sweat. My wife beater clung to my torso, and my sweats had gathered up around my knees. I exited the room, wondering if my hosts had already left for work.

Only Craig remained, which didn't surprise me. Especially since he was currently rolling a joint.

Did he even have a job?

"Morning Craig." I said with a yawn, catching a whiff of what he was handling.

Damn. I'd forgotten how good it smelled...

"Hello Sally. Sleep alright?" He licked and sealed the joint, placing it down beside three others he must have rolled before I awoke.

"I slept fine." I said, eyeing the joints.

No. I quit that stuff...a long time ago...

"So...is this all you do all day?" I asked conversationally, grabbing a beer from the fridge. "Roll joints and smoke 'em?"

He grinned. "Well, I'm not the only one smoking my stuff...anyone who wants it can come get it."

I raised my eyebrows in shock. "You're a dealer?"

He smirked, and started rolling a fourth joint. "Well, nothing else seems to work for me."

I gave an ironic smile. The amount of time we'd been neighbours, and I had no clue...

"You planning on selling those?" I gestured to the joints. He was just finishing up the fourth.

"Naw man, these are mine. I just don't like rolling 'em when I'm high, so I roll 'em ahead of time." He grabbed all four, and put them in his cigarette case.

"You interested?" He asked as he stood, gesturing to the balcony with his head.

I bit my lip, and looked over at the balcony, then back at his cigarette pack, imagining the joints...

Five years...five years without them...aw, fuck it.

"Absolutely." I said, and he gave me a wide smile.

"That's the spirit."

It didn't take long. Twenty minutes later, I was leaning back on one of the chairs on the balcony, my feet propped up in Craig's lap, a smoke in my hand. The stubbed out joint was sitting in the ashtray.

Everything was dream like. I had trouble keeping my eyes open as wide as they usually were, and I kept zoning out.

Life was good.

The ringing of my cell phone put a slight damper on things, but I answered with a relatively happy attitude.

"Hello?" I greeted, a slight lag to my voice.

"Ms. Love? It's Commissioner Gordon."

"Oh hi Commissioner, how are you?" I asked, bringing the cigarette to my lips.

"Huh? Oh I'm uh..I'm fine Ms. Love. Did-did I wake you?"

I smiled, and gave a small laugh. "No."

It was quiet for a few minutes, and I'd almost forgotten that I'd been talking to him, so deep was I in my thoughts. I was startled out of them by his voice.

"A new court date has been set; for this Sunday." He sounded slightly hesitant. "Is that alright with you?"

"Sure." I said, taking another drag off my smoke. "Sounds good."

And I hung up. Sunday huh?

That was three days from now.

What would we be doing again? Where did we leave off in the trial...

Oh dear. I could not afford to get high again before the court date.

Well, maybe I could...those other joints looked pretty inviting...

Before I knew it, the rest of the guys had returned from work; and they brought food.

Chinese food.

"You guys are fuckin', _life_savers yo!" I exclaimed, grabbing a plate and piling on dinner.

I saw them look at each other with bemused expressions.

"No need to wonder." I said, smirking. "I am, indeed, very high..." I shoved a forkful of food into my mouth and left, returning to the T.V. room, where Craig and I had put on Mirrors.

The guys all served themselves, then followed me.

"Are you going into work?" Jesse asked, taking a seat next to me on the couch. Craig took my other side, Paul took the large arm chair, and the twins sat on bean bag chairs on the floor, all looking at Jesse, amused at his hasty move to sit next to me.

"Court resumes on Sunday." I said, chewing thoughtfully on a won-ton. "But I think that I should probably, um, like, you know...ya...go talk to The Joker...before." I nodded, and took a large bite of chicken.

At the mention of this, the twins glanced at each other, an identical, rather evil grin shared between them.

"You know Sally," Tyler started, to be interrupted by Shawn.

"we've been thinking about that."

"What exactly-"

"is happening-"

"between you-"

"and the clown prince?" Shawn completed, raising his eyebrows. I looked at him, a confused grin on my face.

"What?" I asked, giggling. "What are you talking about? He's like...my client, yo..."

Tyler snickered.

"I'd say he's a bit more than that Sally."

Shawn nodded. "You think any other client would have stayed by your side while you were bedridden, unwilling to leave?"

"I think that's a little bit strange myself." Tyler shrugged.

I waved my hand dismissively. "There is nothing between me and The Joker...he's grateful that I'm going to get him off scott free...that's the only reason he stayed. To make sure I was protected."

The twins snickered, and even Paul and Craig grinned. The only one who remained impassive was Jesse.

"He did look awfully upset when he was told he couldn't stay with you. When Gordon led him out of here, I though something died in his mouth or something. He looked disgusted."

"It's true, ya know." Craig just had to throw in his two cents. "He was looking at you all hot eyed on your way up here, could hardly keep his eyes off your ass...I don't even think he noticed us..." He shrugged, and crammed a forkful of noodles into his mouth.

I shook my head, chuckling slightly. "You guys are mad. There's nothing between The Joker and me. Absolutely nothing." It was true after all. The Joker and I had a purely businesslike relationship, and that was unlikely to ever change.

"Well, he certainly wishes there was." Shawn said, making Tyler snort.

"How do you feel about it?" Jesse asked, his eyes trained on me.

His eyes were tough to read. Normally, I would have been very reserved and cool about exposing my feelings, but the weed changed that. Any thought I'd kept to myself regarding The Joker and myself turned into spoken words.

"I don't know what to think, or feel." I admitted quietly, staring at my food. "When he talks to me, he's still the psychopathic killer that Gotham knows, but somehow...it's not...he's...he changes, too...I mean.." I was frowning, running my hands through my hair in agitation, trying to think how to word my thoughts. "he doesn't turn into like, a nice guy or anything, but...he just...he's not all bad. He's been through shit...I can actually talk to him...about anything, you know? And he understands...and is interested...he's still a monster, but like...I feel there's more to him than anyone sees...but he only shows it to me, you know? And, I mean, I'm attracted to him for sure, but I'm not, because there's no reason to be..."

The guys didn't really say anything, and I felt slightly embarrassed until Jesse spoke.

"I get what you mean. It's like you...and me. Most people see you as simply a bitch lawyer who cares only about the money." His blunt words were a shock; he'd never openly discussed his little crush on me, nor had he ever said anything remotely negative involving me.

He'd practically insulted me. This was interesting.

He never took his eyes off me. "But I see you as much more. I see so much more in you than the general public," he gestured to the T.V. Behind him. "and that's why I'm attracted to you...even though I shouldn't be. Because girls like you just don't go for guys like me."

I felt a little sick from the guilt.

"Jesse..." I started, not quite sure what to think.

He cut me off with a wave of his hand. "I'm not telling you that to make you feel guilty...I know nothing's ever gonna happen between us, and I've accepted it." He leaned forward, and put his hands on mine.

I stared at him, a little unfocused, but not so high I didn't understand his words.

"I'm telling you this, because I want you to know you're not crazy for feeling these things. There's something there...The Joker's killed more people than a hooker fucks-"

More words one would never suspect Jesse to say.

"-but for some reason, he's not only kept you alive, but he's gone out of his way to make you feel safe...so you may think yourself crazy for liking him, but believe me, he's showing you a side he's never shown to anyone who knows of him."

That got me thinking.

I guess, to a certain extent...that was true. The way he acted with me was quite...well, different, from how he treated anyone else he came in contact with.

Did...did that mean he had feelings for me?

I shook my head, and bit my lip. No, no, that was absurd...no matter what, there was no possible way The Joker could ever have _those _type of feelings for anyone.

Okay, so that ruled that out.

But...then what was it?

It was a confusing question, but despite the fact that I didn't have the answer, I was quite a bit happier. I wasn't crazy in feeling what I did for him. And I wasn't this horrible, black hearted person in wanting to defend him.

Well, maybe in the beginning I was...I only cared about the money. But after what happened, my heartless, lawyer persona cracked...and I felt guilt.

No more. The Joker had made some bad choices...but he'd done things for me that no one, not even Edward, a criminal psychologist, could have imagined he would do.

I owed him.

A smile, a true, carefree smile lit up my face, and I threw my arms around Jesse.

"Thank you Jesse." I said, my eyes beginning to tear up.

"Thank you."


	13. Chapter 13 Used and Abused

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

Now, let's get something straight here; no way in hell would I have hugged, and cried on Jesse's shoulder in joy if I had been sober. But, weed has a habit of bringing my emotions out...and, well, ya. Shit happens.

However, my embarrassment was out weighed heavily by my happiness, and I felt ready to take on anything that came my way.

Including questions about my father.

The Joker would be able to help me with that too...he would make the nightmares go away. In the hospital, he was obvious about his willingness to sleep with me, and make some – in his words – "new memories." I'd be okay with him doing that, because I trusted him...I knew he wouldn't hurt me, and that I'd agreed to it.

Not to mention that it was a little difficult to be doing that with The Joker, and think it's someone else. He's pretty hard to not notice...

After this epiphany, I decided though weed was not a habitual aspect of my life, it was definitely going to be an occasional indulgence...good things happen during those times. It felt as if a light went off in my head. I felt great.

After what happened with my father, I was clinging to the happiness...and though I wouldn't realize it until later, I was blowing it quite out of proportion.

But hell, I was desperate for a little joy.

After I sobered up, I started in on the case. It had been suspended because of my situation, and we could pick up right where we left off...

Well, not quite. It wasn't exactly a secret that The Joker was holding my father hostage...but there was no proof. That would for sure come up in the trial, and it wouldn't look good for The Joker or me.

But...I could use her prosecution as the defence...turn her words around...

It was good to think like a lawyer again.

I spruced myself up, and went into the station the next day, as cold looking and bitchy as ever. No one even asked me if I was okay...they were a little shocked I imagine.

Even The Joker thought my mood out of the ordinary.

"You're seeming uh...rel-a-tive-ly undistuurrrbed-uh. Anything you wanna share?" His tongue flicked out over his lips, and he leaned forward.

I just smiled.

"Some things came to light for me yesterday, and I'm feeling...really rather good about things."

He gave me a strange look, and I laughed lightly. Flirtily.

"Believe me Joker, you'll be grinning like me when I tell you. Not at the moment...but soon enough."

I could tell he wanted to add more, but I cut him off, not wanting to get deep into the topic as of yet.

"Later on that though...we need to discuss what's going to happen in court tomorrow."

It didn't take long to fill him in, and we were finished business in almost two hours.

Not quite though, and Joker decided to take advantage of the eighteen minutes we had before Gordon told me our time was up.

"So uh, what exactly has put you in this mood? Last time I saw you you were a uh, bit-of-a, _wreck-ah._"

I shrugged, and began sorting out the papers and putting them away.

"My perspective on things Joker. Simply my perspective on things."

He raised his eyebrows and didn't say anything.

Okay.

"My father will never bother me again. The man who betrayed me is dead. I made it through another ordeal and survived...and soon the nightmares will be over too. I'm about to win the case that's gonna make my career, not to mention a nice addition of money in my account..." I smiled and close my brief case. "How can I be anything but elated Joker?"

He clicked his tongue, and folded his hands together on the table.

"And uh...how exactly, did this, e-piph-a-ny take puh-lace?"

I turned a bit red at that, and gave him a sheepish grin.

"Well...I had a little bit of um...herbal, help."

This brought a large grin to The Joker's face.

"Oh? Oh ho ho ho!" He started laughing, his words coming out in a slight stutter in his amusement.

"You-you mean that the-the most successful lawyer in Gotham is a pothead? Oh boy, this is too good!" His tone was high pitched, and the grin on his face reminded me of a child's on Christmas.

I chuckled a bit, and shook my head.

"Not for five years...that was really the first time I'd done it since my University days." Again, I shook my head, this time out of fondness.

"Man, those were the days."

"Ohhh...was someone a uh, _partier_?"

I tried to fight the grin that broke over my face, because although I had fond memories of University, it wasn't the time of my life that I made the best decisions.

But I still couldn't bring myself to feel any guilt about it.

"I guess you could say that." I said, barely containing my giggles.

The Joker raised his eyebrows, and gave me a grin that did something to my insides no other guy had done...

Maybe the whole, 'making new memories' wouldn't be as obligatory as I originally thought.

He cleared his throat, breaking me out of my reverie.

"Care to uh...eee-la-bor_ate_-uh?"

I locked eyes with his and opened my mouth, ready to say no.

However, the door opened just then, rendering that unnecessary.

"Times up Sally." Commissioner Gordon said, without the usual bite. He hadn't wanted to close down the man-hunt on me, despite his resentment towards me for defending The Joker. After reading my case file, his attitude towards me changed significantly.

Though he still didn't like my choice of clientele.

I smiled at the man in front of me, who looked more human because of the amount of war paint that had rubbed off, though the true man underneath was still greatly masked.

"We'll continue this later Joker. See you tomorrow morning, bright and early."

"So will uh, this conversation be moved to a..._later_, date-ah?"

I looked at him, and I suddenly thought to myself...why not?"

"Yes, Joker. It will be."

His yellowed teeth were the last thing I saw as I left the room.

Gordon and I walked back to the entrance of the station, but unlike the usual routine, he stayed by my side as I left, walking me to my car.

It was silent until he grabbed my door, ready to close it for me.

"Sally...just between you and me...is The Joker saving your father for you?"

The bluntness of his statement made me blink. Looking back, it was actually quite a comical moment.

I debated whether I should tell him or not, then decided – much like The Joker – that there was really no reason not to.

"Yes. He thinks it's the best way for me to get over it, I suppose."

Gordon looked at me for a minute, then nodded, and stepped back.

"Make the son of a bitch suffer." And he closed the door and left.

It took me a few seconds to get over the shock of that statement, but I managed it.

And had a good laugh over it as well.

When I got off the elevator in my apartment building, I didn't even spare a glance at my apartment door.

I had Thai food for dinner, smoked a joint with the guys, and fell asleep, in a very good mood.

Everything was good the next day too. The court hearing was a little unproductive, as we only determined that the fact that The Joker broke out of prison - injuring two guards in the process - could be ruled out of his trial due to the fact that he did it to save me.

I admit, the DA put up a pretty good fight about that one. Which is why it took the whole session.

We were scheduled for another date, two days later. Before he was toted away, The Joker told me I should come see him in prison.

Then he winked at me.

That night was very much like the previous, only with Indian food, and a bit of COD. Jesse seemed to be less shy around me now that we'd openly acknowledged his crush on me, and he was able to avoid blushing when I hugged him at our victory at the end of the game.

Though he did smile like an idiot. Which was sweet...ish.

The next day, I slept in, and when I woke up, I smoked another joint with Craig.

Man...I had to be careful that it didn't turn into a habit.

However, it was the intoxication that made me decide to visit The Joker that day, and whether or not it was good or bad I haven't really decided...but I can't say I regret what eventually came out of it.

"Good afternoon Joker." I greeted cheerfully, setting my briefcase down and taking my usual seat across from him.

He looked at me, his eyebrows raised.

"Really now? And uh, why is it such a uh..._good, _afternoon-uh?"

I smiled, and flicked my hair back, which had grown to my shoulders.

"Why isn't it?" I asked, mirroring his expression. He grinned.

"So am I to guess that uh, you just wanted to _see _me? Because that is qua-uite, un-professionalll-uh." His words were topped off with his tongue flicking over his lips.

I went a bit red, as my visit was, for the most part, unprofessional.

"Well...I wanted to know about...Brody." I said, a bit evasively, but not lying. I honestly did want to know about that.

The Joker gave me a look that plainly said 'I know that's not the only reason', but he replied nonetheless.

"Well-uh, in short, Brody wasn't too, ah, _fond, _of his parents, and uh...thought the lifestyle I offered to be much...more..._satisfying_."

Though I expected that Brody worked for The Joker, I was still slightly shocked by hearing him voice it.

"How long has he worked for you?"

Joker shrugged.

"Wouldn't know. I uh, don't really keep track, of those types-of-things. My boys, they uh, come and go like _seasons_..."

I stared at him, not sure whether I should be shocked or amused that he quoted Fergie lyrics.

I decided to go with a 'did you really just say that?' look.

Which, of course, only made him laugh.

"Well, uh, that's enough of _my _share time...your turn!" He seemed quite excited at the prospect.

He even bounced in his seat a little bit.

An involuntary smile appeared on my face, and I sighed.

"What do you want to know?"

His grin grew bigger.

"Tell me about your uh, _Uni_, years." He licked his lips again.

The request surprised me slightly. I'd forgotten about that...well, I guess it was as good a opportunity to lead into what I really went to see him for...

"Those were my wild days." I began, sitting back into a more comfortable position.

"Highschool I took pretty seriously, I knew I had to really work hard if I wanted to become a lawyer...I smoked, cigarettes and weed, but that was the extent of it.

Then University came, and I got involved with, shall we say, shadier characters...I don't regret it though. I still worked hard, and got the job I wanted...but I had fun in between."

I smiled fondly at one particular memory, but quickly continued when I saw The Joker raised his eyebrows again.

I'd give him the basics, but details were not going to be included.

"My first year of Uni I was pretty tame, I went to a few parties, got into drinking, and became a larger pothead...and then my friends took me to my first rave."

I leaned forward, cupping my chin in my right hand.

"Cocaine, Ecstasy, ketamine, heroin, acid...you name it, it was at this rave. That was my first time doing hardcore drugs...but I only did coke and E that night. As well as rip the bong and drink like a fish...it was a good night."

The Joker had a grin on his face that could only be described as contagious, and I again felt an involuntary smile make its way onto my face.

"Every party I went to after that, every gathering with friends...all we did was experiment. You name a drug, I can guarantee I've done it...and even if I can't recall, I've most likely done it, I just can't remember. However," the smile dropped off my face here, and my next words were spoken quite seriously. "experimenting was all I ever did. I didn't allow myself to become addicted...I knew what I wanted to do with my life, and nothing was going to stop me from going there. My last year of law school, I quit everything except cigarettes, became a lawyer, and moved on from that phase." I shifted, and gave a sad sigh.

"Can't say the same for my friends. None of them went to school with me, and some weren't even in school. The drugs took over their life...I lost a few close friends to overdoses. That was one of the main reasons I quit. I didn't want to end up like that."

It was quiet for a few seconds as he processed everything I'd said.

I was trying to figure out a way to use my story to lead into why I'd really gone to see him, when he brought it up.

Looking at me through his hair, he spoke in a sly, low voice.

"So did thee uh, Ecstasy, make you _horrny_?"

My shocked expression made him snicker.

"Don't-don't look so shocked, Ms. _Love_...I've uh, experimented quite a bit in my life too. I know what the drugs did to _me_...and I'm curious-ah, if they did the same, thing, to you?" He clicked his tongue, and leaned forward, a rather lewd grin on his face.

I licked my lips, and stood up, facing away from him and walking towards the mirror. My heart felt as if it had leaped into my throat, and I could feel it pounding in my head.

I couldn't believe what I was about to do...

"Yes." I said softly, and I could feel the surprise emanating off him. This was the first time I'd actually taken one of his sex related questions seriously, and told him something quite personal about myself.

I looked at my watch. We had a little more than an hour left.

Enough time.

I turned back to The Joker, and was surprised to see him no longer in his chair, but slowly coming towards me.

I said nothing as he approached, and though the close proximity of him unnerved me slightly, I pushed the feeling away and forced myself to keep still.

He stopped a few inches in front of me, a smirk on his face.

"As uh, horny as um, _I, _make you?" He smacked his lips, and quirked an eyebrow.

Was this clown reading my mind? Did he know why I came here?

The question had thrown me off guard, and I immediately started defending myself, though the conversation was heading exactly where I'd wanted...just not as gradually as I'd intended

"What? You-Joker, what are you-"

"I think we both know what you're about to say is complete bullshit...so why don't we skip past that and move onto the real issue." He was so close now, I could feel his breath on my face...another few inches and our mouths would be connected.

"And, uh...what would that be?" My voice cracked slightly, and I cleared my throat, trying to sort out the thoughts flying through my head.

"The fact that uh...you _want _me...to fuck you."

Oh...my god...

I cleared my throat again. "How uh, how did-"

"I've fucked enough women to know the signs." He said simply.

My breathing, which had been quite erratic up until that point, stopped, and I felt slightly angry.

"Do you expect that to make me willing to-"

I was cut off as his mouth slanted over mine.

It was a rather violent kiss, and I felt slightly uncomfortable with it...but it also felt right. And I honestly didn't know whether I wanted to stop or keep going.

The choice however was taken out of my hands when The Joker roughly grabbed me and threw me on the table.

Ow.

"Nothing I say can make you more willing than you already are." He growled, before flipping my skirt up and undoing his own fly.

Wait...when had he gotten his handcuffs off?

I didn't have time to reply to him, because before I even knew what was happening, my underwear was pushed aside and he was inside me.

It hurt...I won't lie. Though I'd already been aroused, I wasn't at the point that allowed for mutual, pleasurable sex...particularly with someone his size.

He wasn't abnormally large...but he certainly was bigger than I had been expecting.

So, like I said...slightly painful.

"Wait-" I said to him, pushing on his chest slightly. "Please, Joker, just-"

"Don't think so girlie." He growled, pushing into me more harshly, causing me to cry out. This was not what I had been anticipating.

My throat began to constrict, and I felt panic begin to set in.

"_It's not him...it's The Joker, not him..."_ I kept telling myself, over and over again, trying to convince myself that this was what I wanted, that this would help.

The feeling of hysteria only grew.

I opened my mouth to shout, tell him to stop; but the sound was swallowed by his mouth.

"This is what you wanted." He said huskily between bruising kisses. "So stop fighting."

I began to cry. What had I been thinking?

The torture lasted almost half an hour. When he finally pulled out, my head pounded from my tears, and my lower extremities throbbed. There was no blood...but I was sore.

The Joker didn't even look at me as he zipped up his pants, and snapped his handcuffs back on. When he finally did look at me, he was seated, and looking as he always did...

Though he did seem a lot happier.

I simply stared at him, my skirt still up around my waist, my legs spread open. I didn't even register my position until his eyes darted from my face to my crotch.

"Are you uh..wanting to go again?" He raised his eyebrows and grinned, and I turned my face away. I sat up, straightened my clothes, and grabbed my briefcase, wincing at the slight sting.

I walked to the door without a word, but stopped at his laugh.

"Are you uh, planning on letting the whole world know, what we've been, _doing_-ah?"

I stopped, not quite sure why he would ask that. Of course I wasn't going to tell anyone..

I turned, not sure what to say to him, but froze when I saw myself in the mirror.

Oh.

The bottom half of my face was smeared with red, and even a little bit of white. My hair was in a mess, and my eyes were almost as black as the man in the room with me, my mascara and eyeliner running with my tears.

I sniffed, and opened up my briefcase, pulling out some tissues. It took a bit of scrubbing, but I eventually got all the make-up off my now very red face.

I bent back down to retrieve some make-up from my case, and when I stood up, The Joker was right behind me.

I froze, looking at his reflection in fear.

He grinned darkly.

"Awww, have I really made _that _much of an impact? Because I thought the experience was rather, uh, _enjoyable._"

I tried to hide it, but my expression reflected the hurt I felt at his comment.

I honestly thought he'd be different when we...did it.

He licked his lips, and smirked at my expression.

"What's the matter, huh? Were you honestly that desperate, to believe I actually, _felt _something? For _you?_" The last word was a squeal, and he gave some high pitched laughter to accompany it.

I honestly had no idea what to say...I was so confused. All my happiness was slipping away, all because of him...this wasn't part of the plan.

Oh. Oh dear. How fucking ironic.

Joker hates plans. It figures he'd ruin mine.

It made me a bit...well, angry to tell you the truth. Though it was only a very small part of me that felt it.

I closed my eyes, and gave an exhausted sigh, leaning my head against the mirror. This...had been a huge mistake. Never, in a million years, should I have ever even considered it. I'd initiated what I'd hoped to be consensual, beautiful, bonding sex; even lovemaking, with a fucking psychopath. And I had expected it to turn out...good?

What the fuck was wrong with me?

I started crying softly, though when I spoke, my voice was calm and steady.

"You didn't care whether I was really ready or not."

He shrugged, and placed his head on my shoulder, his lips landing right by my ear.

"Personally Sally girl, I uh, prefer you when you're your, uh, tough, _bitchy, _self...but either way, you are a pleasure for the eyes, and uh, I have been, uh quite, _alone, _in those matters, for about, um...well, a week before this whole trial thing, uh..._started._." He licked his lips, and I felt his tongue flick lightly against my ear.

"Soooo, uh, you know...I uh, was _willing, _to take whatever I could get-_uh_."

I pushed back from the mirror, hoping he'd stop leaning into me, but he just went with me.

I stared at my reflection, glaring into my own eyes. The anger was growing.

"Is that all you wanted from me? Even from the beginning?" I asked, my feelings starting to colour my tone.

He looked straight back at me, his eyes slightly hooded.

"Beautiful, do I uh, look like a guy who, um, lives his life lead by his dick? No, no no no, no see I, I like _chaos_...and uh, as, interesting, as sex can be, blowing up a building provides me with uh, more, shall we say, _mental, _pleasure. However, my body does demand it's share of uh, eu-pho-ri-a."

I stared at him.

H grinned.

"Well, I won't say that when I first saw you, I didn't have some, eh, _naughty, _thoughts." He quirked his eyebrows, and pressed himself against me more. I didn't want to be pressing against the mirror, so I stayed where I was, tolerating the close proximity.

"But uh, the reason I hired you was purely business." I believed him.

But it didn't make me feel any better.

"So you figured I could give you both right?" My voice was tight.

His grin was no less mischievous than the Cheshire cats.

"Well, I certainly am getting both, am I right? Of course I uh, was set back a bit by your father kidnapping you...that was putting a real dampener on things, but it all worked out in the end."

_Crack!_

He flew backwards, laughing of course, clutching his bloody nose.

I shook my hand once, then flexed it, making sure it was okay. I'd never actually punched anyone before...

The Joker looked at me, appearing quite happy.

"_There's _the Sally we want."

I glared at him, grabbed my suitcase, and stormed out of the room, fuming. No one stopped to question me. Smoke was coming out my ears, I'm sure.

I grasped at my pack of cigarettes, practically lighting a smoke while I was still in the building. I stood in front of the doors, taking deep drags, trying to calm down.

Fucking Joker.

I shook my head, and squeezed my eyes shut, rubbing them with one hand.

What the fuck was he thinking? Pulling a stunt like that...what had I been thinking? What was WRONG with me?

By the time I finished about three smokes, I didn't know if it was him I was angrier at, or myself.

God, I'd been acting pathetically lately. Putting on the typical, tragic little victim appearance; I was a lawyer for fuck's sake! Defending The Joker.

Fuck it all.

I walked to my car, still pissed. I'm lucky I didn't get into any accidents.

As it was, I was flipped off and honked at a good many times.

People stepped away from me as I stormed through my apartment building, but I hardly acknowledged the stares. Rage was slowly beginning to take over my vision, and I knew if I didn't get to my apartment within five minutes, I'd explode at anything and everyone.

As it was, my door was shut and bolted after a little less than four minutes.

I stared at the wall blankly, attempting to think up a way to unleash the anger. Which, by the way, is a very difficult thing to accomplish when you have steam pouring out your ears.

A single tear leaked out my eye, and I shook my head violently, trying to reign the feelings in.

Didn't work.

There was nothing to do but give in, and give in I did. My fist put a new hole in my wall, and my scream made my windows rattle.


	14. Chapter 14 It Should Be The Batman

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

**It Should Be The Batman**

It took a bit of time to explain to my landlord that my almost inhuman shriek was nothing major, and that I was perfectly fine. For some reason he didn't really believe me.

I wonder why.

The boys were supportive...before the echo of my scream had disappeared they were banging on my door, yelling my name.

Jesse's voice rising slightly above the others'.

The slight panic I'd caused eventually settled down however, and I was left sitting in my apartment with the boys.

"So.."

"-are you-"

"-going-"

"-to tell us-"

"-what really happened?"

I looked away from the frying pan in which I was currently making hash browns, and raised my eyebrows at the twins.

"What do you mean?"

They shared a look, but before they had a chance to answer, Paul stepped up.

"We know you didn't freak out because of a rat." He said, and I though I felt a little embarrassed, I did not blush.

"I don't know what you mean." I said loftily, adding more oil to the pan. "There was a rat in here, and it freaked me out...what else would it be?" I stirred the contents, then reached for the Cayenne Pepper.

It was silent for a minute, during which I attempted to think up a smooth way to change the topic, when Jesse decided to put in his two cents.

"You may be able to lie through your teeth to the people in the courtroom Sally.." he gave a small, breathy laugh, and put his hands on my shoulders, turning me to face him. I remained frigid, still holding the spatula in front of me.

He levelled his eyes at me. "But you can't lie to us...to me."

I stared at him for a few seconds, before slumping my shoulders, and setting the spatula down.

My eyes were downcast for about thirty seconds, before returning to his.

"I went to see The Joker today." I started, my voice sounding oddly monotonous. "He...he..."

What did he do exactly? Could his actions even be considered as rape?

The question pissed me off all over again.

"Uh, goddamn it, the bastard fucked me on the interrogation table...practically raped me." I told them everything, starting from when I got up that morning, until I began cooking the hash browns.

My words were quivering in anger by the end of it.

"And the worst fucking part is I can't even completely blame it on him, because it was my idea to take him up on his offer...stupid bastard, stupid, heartless, slimy asshole!" I was pacing the length of my sitting room while the boys listened to my rant, a couple looking surprised, while the rest just appeared stoic.

"I mean, I know he's not a nice guy, he's a bloody mass murderer for Christ's sake, but I mean, you'd think that after breaking out of prison, just for the sake of saving me, that he'd at least be a little sensitive to my situation? I'm dragging my name through the mud so I can defend him for fuck's sake!"

I kicked the floor hard, cursing inwardly at the blossoming pain in my toe.

Craig, who'd been one of the two looking stoic, spoke up.

"I thought you were defending him for the money and reputation?"

My rant was stopped, and I glared at him. He simply stared back with the same expression, his eyes bloodshot and glazed.

I shook my head and fell into the only empty chair in the room.

"You're supposed to agree with me and allow me to vent out my anger...not point out faults in my argument." I grumbled, running an agitated hand through my hair.

This resulted in a few snickers from the guys, but they stopped short when Jesse spoke up again.

"It's true though Sally...you're not defending him out of the goodness of your heart; you're defending him for the cash and the rep. You can't expect him to feel magnanimous towards you for that."

I looked at him, and gave a heavy sigh. He was right. He really didn't do anything out of the ordinary for him...

But...

"Well," I started, slumping down in the chair across from Jesse. "even you said before...he was different with me. Why would he even bother? There are easier ways to get laid..."

"Not for him." Jesse said dryly, shaking his head. "He's locked up."

"But he escaped...surely-"

"Sally, he's a guy." Jesse cut in, a very hard tone to his voice. "You caught his eye, and he wanted to fuck you. He did what he could to do that, and now he's satisfied. As far as he's concerned, get him off legally, and you two are done."

His changed mind surprised me slightly, but I didn't think too much of it. Having it all put in perspective really made an impact. A strange feeling overcame me that I'd never experienced before, and it took a few minutes for me to realize what it was.

Rejection.

The word sounded foreign in my head, and it was then I realized no man had ever rejected me; EVER.

When I fully processed that thought, my ego reared up, and I scowled.

I was sexy. I knew I was. Any guy would be blessed to have me. The Joker was fucking lucky he was able to get some.

"Fuck him, bra." Craig said, pulling out his silver cigarette case. "You're better off without the freak." He opened the case and pulled out a folded up piece of paper and zig-zags.

Joint rolling time.

"Just don't spark it in here like you did last time." I warned him, standing up and going over to the stove, where Paul had taken over stirring the potatoes.

"Awww, come on girl, it's a 420 friendly apartment building!" Craig exclaimed, spreading his arms.

I scoffed, though not without a smile.

"Craig, just because people smoke weed here doesn't make the place 420 friendly...in fact, the landlord hates marijuana." My apartment building was nice, and quite expensive...but not so much that it was filled with rich snobs who call the cops as soon as a joint got lit up.

The subject of The Joker was not brought up again, and the visit finished on a rather pleasant note. They helped me move the small amount of my stuff that had migrated to their apartment back to mine, and I was alone again by 2130.

I won't say I was completely comfortable on my own...in fact, I was quite anxious. I couldn't go anywhere in my apartment without the lights on and the TV playing. My door and windows remained locked, and I kept a small pocket knife on me.

But I was alone. And for the most part, it felt good.

I assumed it would be that way for a while. Frightened of the silence, scared of the dark...worried about being on my own. It wouldn't be something I'd move past easily, or quickly.

If I ever truly got over it. I bounced back rather well from the first ordeal; the second one might leave more of a scar.

Emotional as well as physical.

I hadn't had any work done on the scar on my abdomen. My father had managed to make it even larger and more disgusting looking. I'd thought about having another surgeon take a look at it, but that would have opened up some wounds about Shane I wasn't exactly looking forward to facing.

I had to focus on myself...it was tragic that he died, and it was my fault, but I couldn't think about that.

Too much going on.

Like my trial.

This thought brought The Joker back into my mind, however our last meeting was pushed to the back of it. Now, I had to think hard about our case, and make sure I was fully prepped.

God...I missed thinking like a lawyer.

I woke up the next morning with a slight feeling of apprehension in my gut, but managed to keep it under control with a smoke and a coffee.

Arriving at the court house was a different story. My stomach was in knots, and breathing became very difficult.

_You can do this Sally. Just ignore him, act like nothing happened between you two..._

Usually, I enter the courthouse through a side door in order to have my smoke and avoid the paparazzi...however today, I completely forgot, and found myself surrounded by press.

Lights flashed at me, and voices boisterously called my name, commandingly asking for any new developments.

Now, I used to be very wary of reporters, trying to avoid doing anything that they could use to make me seem incompetent. This time...I couldn't really be bothered.

I pulled a cigarette out of my pack, and lit it whilst in the centre of all the reporters.

That stirred some shit up.

The flashing increased as more pictures were snapped, and the sea of voices grew louder and more insistent, thought they did back off slightly.

I said nothing. I finished my smoke, and decided to spark up another one.

The press seemed to have a field day with that.

"Ms. Love, is the trial not going your way?"

"Ms. Love, will this be the case you finally lose?"

I hardly heard them. The only thing I could think about was sitting in the courtroom, waiting for me. The sick feeling in my stomach, though it had been lessened by the cigarettes, grew again.

Fuck.

I entered the courtroom reluctantly, and noticed I wasn't the only one who'd been thinking about today. The Joker was turned to face the entrance, and as soon as I walked in, a giant smile appeared on his face.

Not a very nice one either.

"Well hello Sally. I was afraid you wouldn't be uh, _cumming,_today." I looked at him sharply as I sat down, and he gave a smirk in return.

"Well, here I am." I looked down at my notes and ignored him.

He attempted conversation a few more times, and started to get annoyed at my short, choppy answers. I couldn't have cared less however, whether he was pleased or not.

It was a relief when the judge walked in, and the bailiff asked us to rise. I felt The Joker was standing closer to me than was necessary, and scooted my chair over slightly as we sat down.

Unfortunately, he had the same idea.

My expression remained stoic as the judge looked over at us, his eyes zeroing in on the lack of space between my client and me. I was so ready for him to comment on it that I almost stuttered when he finally spoke.

"Ms. Love, I understand you have new evidence to prove your client's innocence in regards to the death of one, Rachel Dawes?"

The retort on my tongue was bit back, and I cleared my throat, swallowing my words.

"Yes your honour." I said, hesitating for only a second before slipping on my glasses and grabbing the file. Even in my current mental distress, I could feel the sudden coldness in the room; Rachel had been very loved and appreciated in Gotham, and I was about to defend her killer.

I felt a stab of guilt, and I briefly considered letting The Joker be found guilty. I would still be paid, and the bastard would get what he deserved.

I cut my eyes to the man in question, and froze.

He was staring at me, almost a challenge in his eyes. Almost...as if he _knew_ what I was thinking. And it amused him.

Did he expect me to turn against him?

I shook my head suddenly, and mentally scoffed at myself.

He wasn't thinking that at all. I was simply letting my imagination get hold of my mind.

His look still sent shivers up my spine though.

Suddenly, that guilty stab stopped throbbing, and my face grew hard.

I was here to do my job...and I was going to do it right.

Nobody was going to stop me.

I turned back to the judge, and, with much more confidence I'd had just a few seconds earlier, I spoke.

"Your honour, according to the police report of one..." I stopped for a brief second, and glanced at the file, "Detective Ramirez, when The Joker gave instructions on how to find Rachel Dawes and Harvey Dent, he had been brutally beaten by the man we all know, as The Batman." I raised my voice a little, as a slight murmur had begun in the courthouse. "This, vigilante, as some call him, is wanted not only for the murder of Harvey Dent, but for the other two officers killed. He went to rescue Rachel, but instead ended up saving Harvey. However, he didn't really save him...he let the poor man burn." I stopped for a slight dramatic effect, then continued.

"Your honour, The Joker never touched either lawyers, as he was, and I quote, 'sitting in Gordon's cage.' It was the police and Batman who went to save the two lovers...and ended up saving neither."

"Objection! Your honour, she's spewing out garbage that has absolutely no point to it, and-,"

The judge interrupted the DA with a wave of his hand, before turning back to me, giving me a sharp look.

"Make your point Ms. Love."

"My point, your honour...is that the police force and The Batman broke the law in order to gain directions out of my client...not only was Batman not arrested at first glance, but they allowed him to pulverize my client. So, your honour, if they did that...what else did they illegally do?

The Joker wasn't anywhere near Rachel when she died...but Batman was. And obviously, the police have already covered for him before."

It was so silent, you could hear a pin drop. I felt The Joker's eyes on my back, but kept mine trained on the judge, who was looking at me blackly.

"Ms. Love...what are you saying?"

I smirked nastily.

"I'm saying that The Joker shouldn't be the one on trial; it should be The Batman."


	15. Chapter 15  Not A Bad Person

**Sorry this piece of shit took so long. I promise, I have not given up on this story, I know how I am going to end it, it's just a matter of sitting down and doing it. I'm hoping to finish the last chapter by the end of the summer.**

**Enjoy! Lemme know what ya think (:**

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

The uproar that followed my statement had the judge's gavel pounding and me smirking. Though I didn't glance back at The Joker, his amusement was extremely palpable, the sudden negative publicity illuminating Gotham's dark hero appealing to him greatly. Despite the quiet hisses and jeers directed at me regarding the direction my case was taking, my confidence only increased.

"The Joker, as we've seen, has no actual evidence against proving his guilt; the winged vigilante, on the other hand, not only has evidence against him, but he is permitted to get away with it!"

"Objection your honour, The Batman is considered a fugitive in the eyes of the law, and were his true identity known to us, he would be apprehended and behind bars by now."

Before the judge could even respond, I flightily cut in, an air of disinterest in my voice.

"Yes, which is clearly why you've been working so hard to do so."

"Ms. Love." The judge snapped, an angry glare in his eye. "Objection sustained. Jury is to disregard all mention of the Batman. He is not on trial, therefore any argument regarding him is rendered moot. Keep your defense relevant, Ms. Love."

I smiled. "So you're ordering me to ignore evidence that suggests what my client is being accused of was not actually committed by him?"

"We all know he didn't do it!" Christine suddenly intervened, her voice shaking with anger. "He's a psychotic freak who mass kills for fun!"

The judge pounded his gavel again as the courtroom broke out in applause, this time his stern gaze settled on the DA.

"Ms. White, you will learn to control yourself in my courtroom. Court is under twenty minute recess." He pounded the gavel, and stood, gesturing to the DA.

"You come with me." I smirked. Christine was getting a strip torn off.

I made my way back to The Joker, who was staring at me with a very unsettling grin on his face.

"What?" I asked, giving him a blank look in return. His grin widened.

"Shock effect-T. I uh, app-ah-roove-uh." I rolled my eyes.

"Thank god, 'cause I was so worried you wouldn't." I walked away before he could reply, slipping my cigarette pack out of my pocket, wishing I could light it right in the courtroom, rather than trying to sneak around the paparazzi outside.

But my nicotine craving had to be satisfied.

Court didn't last very much longer; though I never outright said Batman's name, the implication was very obvious, and Christine, though she had done quite well thus far in predicting my moves, had not counted on this one, and had been thrown off.

That night, when The Joker was safely secured behind bars and the boys had returned to their apartment, I smoked a joint, had a cigarette and fell asleep.

A loud thump woke me up.

My body processed it first, jerking me awake when it felt an unfamiliar presence in the apartment, and when the small thump punctured my hazy mind, panic set in.

My father was here, ready to get me.

I gasped, trying to breathe. The sound came out choked, and without a doubt tipped the intruder off of my awake state. The voice I heard when he finally spoke however, was not the smoke destroyed, slimy tone of her father….

It sounded more like the speaker had throat cancer.

"It's alright….I'm not gonna hurt you." The voice was clearly disguised, and rather than the flood of relief that most people probably felt at this man's voice, I only felt anger, and slight confusion.

"What the fuck are you doing in my house?" I sat up, briefly worrying about my attire when the blanket pooled around my waist, but the hazy memory of changing into a tank top and short shorts settling my thoughts.

He cocked his head at me, his black ears comically tilting. He didn't say anything.

I narrowed my eyes, and leaned forward, crossing my legs beneath the blanket.

"I'll ask you again, Batsy." I spoke lowly, the sleep still obvious in my voice. "What, are you doing, in my mother…fucking…house?"

"Looks like an apartment from outside." I couldn't discern whether or not he was attempting a joke, as his severe expression didn't change.

I opened my mouth to reply, before shutting it again. We could play the silent game.

As I sat back and folded my arms, he leaned forward. As if he'd been waiting till he knew I wouldn't speak….

Clever bastard.

"You mentioned me today in court. Told them I was the one they needed to worry about." I smiled, and said nothing.

His expression still did not change. "You defend The Joker, a murderer of men, women, AND children…..and then you attack me? I understand you need to make a name for yourself, but Ms. Love….you are trying to unleash an animal back into society. One who will kill again."

I simply stared. This finally caused his eyes to flash with incredulity.

"Are you so cold that you can't even care?"

I shrugged, and stretched my leg out. "It's not my job to care. Caring doesn't get you anywhere except behind the people that don't."

He shook his head. "It doesn't put you behind them; it puts you above. The ability to empathize with people is one that somebody like The Joker will never have….and those are the kinds of people we keep away from society. Because people are not born evil; they are made that way."

I laughed. "Oh, believe me rubber boy, I know. My mind wouldn't be half as dark as it is had I been born to a different father." Batman sighed.

"You have issues, Sally. As do we all. The question, is whether you allow them to destroy you, or help make you stronger."

"They have made me stronger." I hissed, his attempt to play parent irritating me.

"No, Sally; they've made you afraid and secluded. You've blocked yourself from everyone, you've made yourself able to stomp on everyone for your own gain. That's not who you are, that's who you have let yourself become."

Though at first I wanted to dispute him, his words sunk in quick, and I started wondering whether or not he had a point.

After a quick review of my life, and the way I was before entering law school, I realized that yes….he had a very valid point.

"Fuck." I said, running a hand through my hair. It was then that I noticed the length of it had gone from just above my ears, to slightly below my chin. I hadn't allowed my hair to grow since I'd chosen to become a lawyer.

What was happening to me?

"I'm not a good person." I said, defeat in my voice. "I couldn't have made it this far in the trial if I was."

"You're a good person who had to learn to do whatever it took to survive; nobody can blame you for that."

My eyes began to sting slightly, having someone who fought so much for the right thing telling me that I wasn't a bad person….despite my age, his words affected me more than I was able to comprehend.

I shook my head, and took a deep breath.

"I need a life. I can't just throw this opportunity to make something of myself away."

Batman stood, soundlessly moving from the chair to the foot of her bed.

"And what are you willing to give up in the process? Are you willing to risk the life of thousands just so you can make a name for yourself?"

Thinking was difficult. For once, I wasn't trying to defend myself or my argument by twisting the truth…I wanted to actually admit to the truth. That I wasn't who I thought I was….I was not a bad person.

"I know he'll be caught again….that's what keeps me sleeping at night." I finally said, after a few minutes of silence. "I know he's guilty. I know he's done horrible things; but he won't be free long." A tear slipped down my cheek when I lowered my eyes to my lap, taking my bottom lip between my teeth.

"And he did save my life."

It was silent for a long time, and by the time Batman spoke, his voice was about ten feet farther than it had been.

"Well, try not to destroy other peoples' reputations while you return the favour." I looked up in time to see him disappear, leaving everything as it was.

After a few minutes of staring at the open window, I finally got up and walked over, lighting up a cigarette.

I had a lot to think about.


	16. Chapter 16 I Look Forward to it Ms Love

**So sorry about the wait! I know I've been awful, I've just had a lot of shit going on. GOOD NEWS THOUGH! I have this chapter, the next, and most of the one after that written, I just have to edit them and post them :D For sure another chapter tonight, and hopefully maybe the story's epilogue before the end of January, if not the end of the week!**

**Hope everyone's having a loverly New Years, and your resolutions are going better for you than for me.**

**Hope you enjoy! Cheers :D**

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

So, blaming the Batman was probably not the best way to go. He already had enough shit blamed on him; shit that wasn't even true, to boot…..so who? Who could I blame?

I was sitting on my balcony, sporting sweats and a sweater, pondering over my coffee and cigarette.

It didn't take long. The answer was so simple…I could blame it on the one person who was actually guilty of the crimes The Batman took the fall for…Harvey Dent.

As my mind began to fill with the different possibilities of using Harvey Dent as a defense, I was able to finish my coffee and smoke with relative enjoyment.

Once I set the cup down however, another thought occurred to me; maybe it wasn't a good idea to bring Harvey Dent into the equation quite yet…

"The Batman….bad reputation..."

_Only The Joker found…tied up….seen in that moment…_

"Batman….shifts blame….Joker…."

_Disguised voice….impression…_

My thoughts raced, some being vocalized, while most remained in my head. I knew my defense. I knew how I would proceed. Wouldn't necessarily be good for The Batman right away, but in the long run, it would bring him the reputation and recognition as Gotham's hero that he so deserved.

I called up the police station, and arranged a meeting with The Joker.

I dressed casually; blue jeans, a grey sweater, and brushed my hair into an untidy bun. I was at the station not even twenty minutes later, sitting in the waiting room, awaiting The Joker to be brought to me, as per usual. I looked at him as he walked in, noticing his freshly painted face with slight amusement. I recalled the pointless displeasure I'd felt upon the realization that someone been bringing him things in jail, under full police protection. He obviously had connections, and could escape prison whenever he felt so inclined….I found it amazing he hadn't left already.

The Joker was looking at me, an amused, quizzical expression on his face.

"What's-ah, thee uh, sceeeeeeyoooop, Sally-uh?" His manipulation of the word scoop brought a smile to my face. "You going to ah, question me of how Batty boy is uh, ba-reaking thee uh, laaaw?"

My smile switched to a smirk.

"No, actually….I wanna know about Harvey Dent."

The Joker's smile turned very dark….he reminded me of the Grinch, only not so friendly looking.

"Mmmm….Harvey….Harvey…_Harvey…._Dent-ah." His words were slow, as if reliving a memory while speaking them. "Are you referring to ah, Twoo, Face?" The extended pronunciation of the 'c' in 'face' made him sound snaky, and I clicked my pen, leaning forward and waiting anxiously for his words.

"Two Face…or…Mr. _Dent-_ah," he smirked, "killed, Maroni. And uh, _would _have killed thee, Comm-issioner and his fam-i-lyyy, had the Batman not um, _interfered-_uh."

I began to write furiously as Joker explained everything, in detail, starting from the fundraiser at Bruce Wayne's, all the way to The Batman's hasty departure to where Harvey was holding Gordon's family as bait.

I couldn't help but admire his candor. That was a pretty remarkable feat The Joker had accomplished; creating such a monster out of the man once known as Gotham's White Knight.

Once I had all I needed, our time was almost up, and I began putting all my things away.

"This'll be one of our last talks Joker." I said as I clicked my pen closed. "I estimate we'll have on more court session before the verdict."

The Joker raised his eyebrow.

"And how long do you uh, think that will be?"

I closed my briefcase, locking it, and leaving it standing on the table, one hand holding the handle.

"A week….two tops. It's Thursday today, we're due in court Monday…we've got some loose ends to tie up on the case with the ferries, and now with our defense almost complete, we should be able to prove your innocence with that charge no problem."

The Joker smirked.

"More blame shafted to The Batman?"

I kept my face passive, and my voice monotone.

"Let's just say Batsy isn't gonna be too thrilled once he sees the final argument on your behalf."

Joker nodded. "so the next court session will be the verdict, after ah, Monday?"

I nodded.

"Yes….so you best be on your greatest behaviour….having a clean face probably wouldn't harm your case either."

The loud banging echoing through the interrogation room indicated our time was at an end, and I picked up my briefcase, turning towards the door.

"Time's up. I'll see you Monday Joker."

"I look forward to it, Ms. _Looooove-ah."_

**Alright, so very short, I apologize...next one's longer, I swear! This was more of a filler/transition chapter. Something happens in the next one, I swear XD**

**Reviews are always appreciated xxx**


	17. Chapter 17 The Verdict

**So, as promised, two in one night! I still have to type out and edit the next chapter, so I'm just gonna get really stoned and drunk and hopefully finish that before my internet cuts out tonight (my sister and her boyfriend play WOW till all hours, so her parents have decided to make the internet cut out at 2am every night now)**

**If I get it up tonight, awesome, if not, for sure within the next two days! Hope you enjoy, this chapter definitely has some interesting plot points in it XP**

**Chapter Seventeen**

Monday came, and court remained in session for almost five hours. Six, if you include the recesses. By the end of it, I was fairly confident I'd proved my case.

The Joker was just a troubled soul, taking the fall from The Batman, who had not only narrowly escape the clutches of the cops multiple times, but who also always seemed to be two steps ahead of both the law and the criminals. Nobody saw The Joker anywhere near the ferries, they only heard his voice….and if anyone has heard Batman's voice, they'll know he's very competent with disguising his voice; would it be so much of a stretch to say he could have imitated Joker's voice? The doctors dressed up like goons were only just saved, which could suggest Batman wanted them to be, he just saved them too soon, by accident….then he went off to Harvey Dent, and not only killed him, but attempted to use Gordon's family to lure him to his death as well. Batman, was Gotham's menace.

In other worse, I had a pretty solid case removing the blame from Joker. I made him out to be a bit of a nut case, simply desiring the attention Batman's crimes brought. Nobody, especially the commissioner, looked too happy with me.

"What's wrong commissioner? Am I wrong? Feel free to say something if you think I'm accusing an innocent man." My words were airy, spoken as I walked passed him, after the judge's parting words of "court is to be resumed next Monday at nine am." Gordon glared at me, too angry for words. We both knew he wouldn't say anything. I now knew the true events of what had transpired that night, and why he was keeping quiet.

Despite my cocky attitude, and the ample amount of support I received from Jesse and the boys, the week leading up to the verdict was extremely nerve wracking.

Every night, though it never happened, I awaited a visit from Batman. I knew I had a solid case, and things were not looking very good for him. In any regular case, I'd be completely confident that I had the case in the bag….but this was The Joker. Who knew if the jury would play fair, and base their verdict on the law; or if they would allow their bias to get in the way, and base their choice on morals and ethics? Clearing the Joker of all charges was almost as likely to happen as it was for my father to kiss my feet and apologize, swearing to have changed…..yeah, next to impossible.

I didn't go to see The Joker at all that week. There was no need, and I think seeing him would have only increased the already intense anxious feeling pulsing in my stomach.

Finally, the day came. I had made sure to go to bed early the previous night, in a futile attempt to rid myself of the steadily growing bags under my eyes. With the aid of foundation, my skin was looking healthy and glowing.

I donned no other makeup, and kept my outfit very stern looking; a navy blue skirt with matching blazer, a crisp white silk blouse, white pumps, and my glasses. My almost shoulder length hair was tied back in a tight ponytail, and I wore no jewellery.

The drive there didn't seem anywhere near long enough, and before I knew it, I had microphones and cameras shoved in my face, which briefly flooded my head with grateful thoughts that I'd not only left half an hour early, but that I'd decided to break my rule, and have my morning cigarette in the car.

Sitting in the courtroom was…there really is no other way to put it….fucking horrible. Despite my crisp demeanor, I felt like I was going to puke. The door slammed open, and I nearly jumped out of my chair. The Joker was seated next to me, and for a minute, I could do nothing but stare.

He was in a normal black suit. His hair, freshly washed, was dirty blonde, rather than the usual green hue, and was tied back out of his face in a bun, exposing his now makeup free face.

He was a handsome man, no doubt. In spite of the gruesome scars marring his cheeks, he was without a doubt one of the most attractive men I'd ever seen….almost a younger version of Simon Baker…

I couldn't hide my expression, which caused him to smile; and if not for the yellowed teeth, I would have immediately assumed him a model.

"Try and uh, stop da-rooling, Ms. Loooove….it's starting to drip off your-ah, c hinnnn-uh." And he was back, his voice spoken in the usual nasal, gravelly tone. Even that somehow seemed sexy coming from his mouth though….

"I-" My voice cracked, and I cleared it, attempting to ignore the smug look he had on his face. "I see you uh, took my-my advice." I cleared my throat again, and averted my eyes. "It's….good. That'll look good for your, uh, case."  
Joker snickered. "If I'm not mistaken, they've already made their choice regardless-uh….I don't uh, think, the war paint will um, make a dif-fer-ence-uh."

I turned back to him, my eyebrows slightly raised.

"Then why can I see your face?"

He opened his mouth to reply, but the bailiff's voice interrupted.

"All rise!"

We all stood, and I could tell I wasn't the only one who had difficulty doing so; Christine was standing on shaky legs, her hands gripping the table in front of her for support, her fair skin almost transparent from the lack of blood flow.

"Please be seated."

The silence was so heavy, it felt like you could hear your neighbour's heartbeat. I breathed steadily, in through the nose, and out the mouth…..in the nose, out the mouth….

The judge turned to the jury. I felt my heart leap into my throat.

In nose….out mouth….

"Has the jury reached a verdict?"

My breathing got heavier, and slightly quicker. My hands, now extremely clammy, began to migrate, reaching for The Joker's without even realizing it. My fingers closed around his, and the returning squeeze was more comfort in that moment than he could have realized. He was scared too, in his own way.

"We have your honour." Said the jury member on the end, a tall, black man with a bald head and glasses. He stood as he spoke, shooting a glance at the rest of his jury members.

"We, the jury…" I closed my eyes, "find the defendant, Joker…" I held my breath, and squeezed The Joker's hand's.

"not guilty, your honour."

The roaring sound following the verdict was nothing more than a muted buzz to me. At not guilty, I'd immediately turned to Joker, in an attempt to convince myself I wasn't hallucinating. But no…even as I was staring at him, my eyes glued to his, a cop came over, and began unlocking the cuffs. I didn't see his face, whether or not there was a look of terror at having to be so close to the insane clown…all I could think was I had won, I had done the impossible, and The Joker was looking at me, both in amusement and admiration.

I felt a tear fall down my face, and saw his now free hands extend towards me…I felt them roughly cup my face….I saw his eyes, sparkling with glee, getting closer to mine…I felt his lips, his teeth, his tongue forcing my mouth open, the flashing of the cameras….

I closed my eyes, trying to comprehend what was happening….I couldn't believe I had won.

The laughing was what brought me back to reality. My eyes snapped open, and it was then I realized The Joker was no longer kissing me, but was now walking towards the door, cackling in his trademark way. People quickly moved out of his way, not eager to be the reason he was arrested seconds after being acquitted.

I shook my head jerkily in an attempt to clear it, and then trotted after him, hooking my arm through his somewhat roughly.

"Come on." I growled, taking the lead. "We better get you out of here."

He was grinning broadly. "Why? I'm sure the press is _dying, _to see me. Would hate to ahh, dis-appoin-T, them-uh."

I tightened my grip and pursed my lips, not liking the emphasis he made on 'dying.'

"Let's just get out of here." I said, pushing the door open , and attempting to keep him blocked from the people in front of us.

It took a couple seconds for people to back off, as they didn't recognize The Joker without his makeup right away, but they soon created space for us once they realized who it was they were crowding around.

"Man….I should take you with me everywhere I go." I commented sardonically, before shoving him in my passenger seat.

"You're really getting rough, aren'tcha?" The Joker said, baring his teeth in a naughty smile. "That's okay, I like it-" I slammed the door shut, and can only assume based on my common sense and lip reading skills that his last word was 'rough.'

I drove away quickly, hoping to avoid any possible paparazzi stalkers. After more than a few glances behind us, I deemed us clear, and without really thinking brought The Joker back to my apartment.

It wasn't until I stopped the car and took the key out of the ignition that I realized forgetting to put on my seatbelt wasn't the only Alzheimer's moment. I still had a murdering sociopath in my passenger seat.

I turned to him, and awkwardly cleared my throat, ready to ask him where he needed to go.

"Did you wanna come in for a drink?" Wait, huh? Where the fuck had that come from?

The Joker grinned, that familiar tongue flicking out.

"Trying to seduce me Sally?"

I smirked. "You've been in prison, on trial, for a long fucking time…it's seemed longer for me. I figure a good, stiff drink is just what you need….lord knows I definitely need one."

He snickered.

"Mmmm, I can definitely give you something good and stiff…."

I didn't even bother replying. I exited the vehicle, the alarm beeping behind me once I heard him close his door. I smiled to myself, slowing my walk to allow him to catch up.

The walk up to my floor was interesting. People either congratulated me, or told me I was going to hell….and then would all freeze in terror when they'd see the scars on my companion's face, and realize who I was with.

Thankfully, he didn't try anything, and we made it to my room with only a trail of horrified people in our wake, rather than a bloody trail of bodies. I mixed us both margaritas, being very generous with the alcohol.

We arrived at my house a little before ten….by the time noon came around, I was nicely tipsy, finishing off my sixth drink while mixing The Joker his eighth. The world was tipping back and forth, and my eyes were the hooded, bleary appearance that accompanied the state of being drunk.

"You wanna shmoke a-smoke a joint?" I stuttered slightly, squinting at my ex client, attempting to get a clearer look at his expression.

He grinned at me, and accepted the drink, immediately drinking half.

"Mmmm, party girl coming out huh? Aren't I thee uh, lucky one?"

I giggled, and grabbed a zigzag, quickly rolling one up.

"So was that a yeshh?" I licked the joint, then stood, not even waiting for an answer. I finished off my drink, and headed towards the balcony, smiling as I heard The Joker's footsteps following me. We sat across from each other, and I lit up the joint as well as a smoke, which I handed to The Joker.

"You smoke one while I ssssmoke the other." Other than an extended 's' I thought I was speaking pretty well. The Joker grinned in amusement, and took a toke, the site of which sent a jolt straight to my nether regions. For some reason, the image of The Joker without makeup, having a cigarette….he looked incredibly sexy.

Judging by his look, he was reading my mind. He smirked, and leaned forward, swapping the smoke for the joint.

"Careful Sally….your eyes are looking for something you may not be able to handle….I'd recommend a uh, 'nother da-rink-uh."

I flushed, taking a drag off the smoke. "Yes, that'll definitely help me think clearer." I giggled, taking another drag before holding the smoke out in offering.

Another smirk from The Joker. He leaned forward to take the smoke, and hand me the joint.

"Not at all my intentions….I'm just really eager to see how wild a party girl my lawyer can really get."

I bit my bottom lip, still feeling a tingling from where his fingers touched mine when we swapped the joint for the cigarette.

"well, I guess you're gonna be in for a real treat Joker…." I said slyly, giving him my best bedroom look. I'm not sure, but it looked like his pants got just a bit tighter….

I smirked, and stubbed out the roach.

"Let's go get another drink."


	18. Chapter 18 Hi Daddy

**Alright, three in one night! Hope that makes up for the long ass fucking siesta I've had with this story...maybe I really will have it done by the end of the week! Then I could finish up my other story, and post the others I have...yay, weed/booze does wonderful things :D**

**Hope you enjoy ^_^**

**Chapter Eighteen**

The shattering sound of my phone ringing broke through my blissful state of sleep, reinforcing the decision I'd made years ago to quit drinking. My head pounded, and it felt like my stomach was about to explode.

The phone screeched again, making the effects of the hangover ten times worse, and reminding me of why I was aware I felt this terrible in the first place. I grabbed the offending device, and hit the talk button much harder than was necessary.

"Hello?" I rasped, cringing at how the sound of my voice resembled that of someone who had been chain smoking for fifty years.

"Morning-uh, Ms. Looove. You're sounding like your night was as, um _exciting _as it looked-ah."

I grabbed my head and groaned, lying back on the pillow.

"What happened?" It hurt too much to even attempt recalling the memories of the evening.

Joker laughed, a hysterical laugh that seemed to hit me like a punch.

"Well, I left before your uh, neighbours got back, left you sa-leeping after our…in-ter-luude-uh." I could practically hear the grin in his voice. "Then I uh, saw you this morning-ah on TV, and uh, thee news-paperrrr-uh."

My pain was momentarily forgotten.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh ya. Looks like you uh, went out to um, _celebrate, _with your friends, and uh…well, the press is _still _following you pah-retty closely." He finished his sentence with a giggle.

I turned over, only then realizing I was not alone in my bed. Jesse lay next to me,shirtless, snoring heavily, apparently in still to much of a drunken sleep to allow disturbance.

I ripped the covers off me, noticing two things at once; one, I was completely naked, save for the small, fresh cuts and bruises that littered my body, and I was incredibly sore. Flashes of my drunken interlude with The Joker flashed through my head, and I felt a pleasant throb join the pain in my lower extremities.

I assumed that Jesse was not only shirtless, but nude, and that I had engaged him last night as well….though I couldn't exactly recall…

I remembered mixing The Joker and I more drinks….I remember crawling into his lap…him carrying me into the bedroom…he pulled out the knife…clothes off….

I flushed again, and I tried to fast forward the memories, trying to think of how I ended up going out with the boys.

I woke up to Jesse shaking me awake…I dressed, decided to go out to celebrate with the boys…went to the bar, drank, danced, drank….and then?

Sighing, I threw on a pair of yoga pants and a baggy white t shirt.

"Mmmm, you putting clothes, _on-uh?_ Shame, I uh, _definitely, _prefer you um, with-ou-T."

Had the movement not meant a lot of pain, I would have rolled my eyes.

"I was drunk Joker….get over it."

"Ouch. Prude lawyer, back in business….sorry Dollface, it's ah, a bit _difficult,_ to um, take you se-ri-ous-ly after I had you uh, _screaming _like I did, uh, yesterday."

"Shut up." I snapped, wincing as he laughed again.

Upon entering my living room, I discovered Craig sleeping on the couch. Which probably meant the spare bedrooms were taken. Which meant my apartment was full.

"Shit." I muttered, walking to the front door. I'd have to watch TV in their apartment.

"What's up, Mardi Gras?" I scowled, grabbing my keys.

"Nothing, Circus."

"Ohhh, getting mouthy, Sally. Maybe next time I shouldn't ah, be so _easy, _on you-uh. Remind you whose um, boss, now that you've, ah…_got me off._"

I found the boys' spare key on my set, and closed my eyes. "Ugh…it's too early for this shit Joker." I entered the apartment and closed the door, wishing that Joker had not called. "What do you want?"

"Well, I've got to pay you, don't I? I owe you um, quite a bit of money, if I uh, recall correc-T."

I turned on the TV, and was about to ask what channel, but realized I didn't have to. My drunken, makeup smeared face was the first thing I saw. I raised the volume, and sat back to watch.

It only took about fifteen minutes to update myself on my actions the night before, and by the end I was hiding my face in shame.

"Oh my God…" I groaned, not even having the energy to shirk away from Joker's cackle.

"Yes….apparently you don't stand for anything when you're drunk."

"I'll call you tomorrow about the money." I said, my head resting on my hands. "I just want to go back to bed and forget about everything for now." As I was about to hang up, The Joker's voice assaulted my ear again.

"No no no no no! No no, I have something for you…you have to come today though! I'm not gonna be able to be in the same building as this guy for much longer before I have to kill him."

I froze.

"Wha-what are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what and who I'm referring to. Meet me at 150, 53 St as soon as possible." And he hung up.

Now, if I was a good person, I would have simply gone back to bed, and remained with the boys for the rest of the day. I would have turned my phone off, and just let Joker do what he wanted to badly to do. If I was a good person.

After I was showered and armed with Advil, I found myself walking to my car, then driving…and when I stood on an abandoned street in front of an abandoned bowling alley, knowing what would happen when I entered….well, it was then I realized I was not a good person. No matter how much guilt, regret, or empathy I could experience…it wasn't enough. I as anything but good.

I allowed myself a grim smile before lighting up a cigarette and walking inside.

"SALLY!" The Joker yelled my name, much louder, exaggerating his happiness to see me greatly. He spread his arms, and walked towards me, a large grin on his face. A few goons were bowling in the background; but instead of aiming at pins, they were aiming at the feet of a man, bound naked to a chair, with a blindfold and gag preventing him from seeing or speaking. His feet were bruised and mangled looking, telling Sally he'd been experiencing this torture for a while.

The Joker stopped, his eyes trained on Sally's face, his expression akin to that of a little kid on Christmas.

"You have a uh, choice of weapons over there….go uh, _wild, _party, girl-uh."

I took another drag off the smoke, then slowly made my way over to the man. I stopped at a table, which was covered in various knives. Not much of a selection, but enough to get creative.

I picked up the meanest looking one of the lot, and made my way over to the man, standing directly in front of him. I pulled off his blindfold, and removed the gag.

He blinked a few times, and licked his mouth, before our eyes met, and locked. I felt a momentary pulse of fear, before I felt The Joker's presence behind me, and a deadly sort of calm fell over me. I leaned down, running the knife down the man's collar bone, giving him a little grin.

"Hi daddy."


	19. Chapter 19 I'll See You In Hell Dad

**SO YAY! I'M NOT DEAD! Just warning you this chapter is graphic graphic torture graphic...but it's all vengeful, so it's acceptable. If you don't have a strong stomach, have no fear, Imma summarize at the end of this, so just scroll to the bottom :D**

My father and I were both motionless for a minute, before his face split into a smug, bloody grin.

"Well now, lookie here. Lil 'Sa-wee' is acting all tough." His voice lacked any sort of genuine fear, and his gaze was nothing short of cold and cruel.

The usual sick feeling of fear I usually felt however, was gone. I returned the smile.

"I don't think I have to act daddy. After all, it is in our genes."

He threw his head back in a guffaw, his voice getting noticeably louder.

"Genes? I think it's more false bravado you're getting from the clown standing behind you. You're a big girl when you have your boyfriend around."

I leaned forward again, becoming eye level with him.

"Actually.," I licked my lips and closed the distance between us so we were only inches apart. "I'm a big girl when I'm not being tied down and violently tortured by someone much bigger than me." I straightened, and scoffed.

"As it is, if I were bigger than you I wouldn't feel the need to tie you down."

The amusement died from his gaze, though his smile remained.

"Careful Sally...you don't wan-"

"Ohh, I think I do." I quickly interjected, waving the knife around in his face. "I think it's you who doesn't want me to...what's wrong daddy? Scared of getting hurt? Hm?" I gave him a little nick on his cheek, and his stare grew deadly. I smiled very sweetly.

"Can't handle what you give out?" He spat before I finished, and started speaking in a tone resembling a snarl.

"You stupid little bitch, just wait until I get out of here, you think you know pain?" He laughed, and squirmed, leaning forward as much as he could. I felt something tap my shoulder, and I looked over to see a purpled gloved hand holding a leather apron. I raised an eyebrow and took it, nodding at Joker as I put it on.

"I'm gonna make you feel pain like you've never imagined, the fun we had before will be foreplay in comparison.."

I sighed in an exaggerated fashion, and as I finished tying the apron string, I grabbed his head.

"I'm gonna need you to shut up now." I said simply, before beginning to crudely saw off his ear. There was more blood than I expected, and I suppose I should have felt disturbed, but something about the way his screams still weren't even ones of pain, but of fury and bloody murder...my mind was an enclosement completely void of empathy.

I wasn't the most proficient at dismemberment, so by the time I had finished, his ear wasn't exactly in one piece, and his screams continued to echo through the building. Becoming irritated, I placed the blade on his mouth.

"Do I need to take your tongue as well?" His sounds ceased, but his glare was almost physically felt.

I heard a dark chuckle from behind me, and somehow knowing my actions had appealed to The Joker's humour greatly encouraged me.

I diverted my attention to the 'weapon' table, and licked my lips, my creative juices flowing in an alarmingly violent fashion.

I turn to him and gesture lazily at the assortment.

"So?"

He didn't answer.

I knelt in front of him, using his knees as balance.

"Maybe I should just get a drill...go deep into your stomach, nice and fast...find you something _fresh _to eat."

My father stared at me in a very unreadable way, but at this point it didn't matter what he was thinking; I needed to be strong against him. I needed to beat him.

I walked quickly over to the table, and grabbed a very large screwdriver, for which the handle was extremely thick and suddenly ominous looking.

"Or maybe I'll just sodomize you with this...tie you down and watch as you scream and cry and beg and squirm!" I angrily tossed the screw driver back onto the table, and faced away from him, taking a breath. I didn't want my anger to take over. I wanted nothing to shorten his deserved suffering.

"You liked it."

Those three words were like fire. Not in a sad way, no tears escaped; but the feeling that white hot fire was traveling through my veins was very becoming slightly overwhelming.

"Excuse me?" I didn't look at him, rather, kept my eyes focused on the collection of daggers on display.

"Every second. You fucking loved it, you little whore. Every time I fucked you, hurt you, tied you up...you fucking wanted it, like every little slut. Why do you think you're so anxious to let the clown pound your little lovebox?" I could feel every inch of me pounding in anger, and my eyes zeroed in on the lucky blade.

"Really now, Dad."

His words were heavily tainted with his smile, and my vision began to fade with his next words.

"How'd your kid taste? Guess you should consider me a decent father, I could have easily made your mother eat you."

I don't exactly know how what ended up transpiring did, but I went from looking down at the table to being right above my father, his tongue held by pliers firmly grasped in my hand. The large knife I'd been admiring on the table was in my other hand, and I raised it, my vision becoming clearer. Blood was dripping from the blade, and my father was gargling in a gruesome way, the bottom half of his face covered in gore.

I giggled lightly.

"Guess you should have shut up."

His gargled whimpers continued, and I dropped my gaze to his crotch, cocking my head in thought. A wicked smile spread across my face, and I lowered myself to my knees in front of him, placing my elbows on his thighs.

"Why don't we kill two birds with one stone here, huh?" I smiled at him in a way I hoped would appear encouraging.

He just shook his head, still emitting the muffled whimpers.

My fingers, one could say, were creepily steady and quick when unzipping my father's pants. Maybe it was all those years of being forced to unzip it to commit actions I did not consent to, verses unzipping it to do something that should have been done a long, long time ago.

I held my father's penis, which looked small and pitiful when not erect. It seemed to shrink even more when I placed the knife against it.

"You know daddy...you were a real shit father. Not only to my unborn baby, but to me...and any other possible kids you have, I don't even know. What I do know, is I'm going to stop it." I began to cut, sawing into the subconscious of every man in the room. I didn't even see it as a cock. I saw it as a weapon...the main tool in my father's mutilation of my body and mind.

I would never be normal. This was not something someone, "normal" could do. I could accept that.

But, I could also show Richard the full extent of the consequences of creating a monster.

His screams became impressively louder, despite the lack of a tongue, and my sighed.

"Still making a scene huh? Shut UP!" I shoved his cock in his mouth, and started laughing.

"I guess it would be more appropriate to say I killed three hens with one _cock_." The Joker's laugh joined mine, and a very giddy feeling started bubbling in me.

"You won't be fathering anymore children with that thing...you won't be hurting any of your current kids with that little worm...and now we have a gag!" He'd started puking halfway through my sentence, and once I'd finished he finally looked at me, locking eyes...his were tearing heavily, and for the first time, I saw pain, sorrow, fear, and desperation. I almost heard his voice begging me, _stop. Please stop._

The feeling of giddiness increased, and I stared at him incredulously.

"Oh...oh! Oh no this, _this, _is priceless! You want mercy, from me?!" I turned to Joker, my words coming in guffaws of laughter.

"H-he, he, he-he, he wan-wants me to, to, oh-!" Nothing else would come out, but The Joker joined me in my hysterics. My father, the core of my fears and nightmares, lifelong tormentor and personal devil, resorting to triggering my pity for him. It was such a bad joke...you couldn't not laugh.

Once the laughter subsided, I held my finger up to him.

"Hold on one second." I walked over to the table, eagerly scanning the contents.

"I'm going to show you just...how...much...pity...I...have...here!" I grabbed a scalpel, giving a short laugh at the utter stereotypical set up of the scene.

I returned to my father and grabbed his hair, straddling his legs.

"Now, you may wanna stay still for this." I warned him, readjusting my hold on his hair. "It's probably going to be quite painful," I abruptly jerked his head back, and placed my chin on his, "and you don't wanna make this worse than it has to be. Believe me."

He screeched and twisted a lot during the first eye, and it took a solid ten minutes to get it out. Even after I moved on, I was fairly certain I left some pieces I'd hacked off in there.

The second eye was more clean; he stayed still, and only let out small moans.

By the time I was done, there was a lot of blood on the floor, and on me as well.

"He doesn't have too long." The Joker said from behind me. His voice was unreadable.

I sighed. "Yes...yes, I suppose we should cauterize those wounds." I looked around for a couple minutes, and just as I felt The Joker about to say something I spotted what I was searching for.

"That." I pointed at the can in the corner, and looked at The Joker. "Wanna give me a hand with that?" He grinned darkly, and walked over, grabbing the gas can and deftly tossing it from hand to hand. The sloshing inside was almost comical.

"Pour a little on him, would ya? But make sure you don't get any on the wounds, I don't think that's good for it." I leaned down, giving him my best smile.

"Now, I've never done this before either...I know it involves burning the wound closed, so I assume this will be effective...you'll have to let me know. Who knows daddy, maybe after this I'll decide to be a doctor!"

Once finished, The Joker set the can aside, and returned behind me. He reached around to hand me a lighter, and though he didn't touch me, the proximity of him made my skin burn. I shivered, and smiled at my father. I flicked open the zippo and lit the flame.

"I'll see you in Hell dad."

**Okay, so Sally cuts off her dad's ear, cuts off his tongue, cuts off his dick and shoves it in his mouth, cuts out his eyes, and then lights him on fire. Think it was enough? Too much? Just right?**

**I felt it was appropriate.**

**Oh, and Joker REALLY likes Sally's dark side, and there's a slight what some might decide to call moment between them when Joker gets close and reaches around her to hand her a lighter, but she's really too absorbed in the moment to react much to it in any way. **

**Anyway, I'm sorry for not updating in so long. Again, I AM going to finish this story...there's only about two chapters left, three max, so you won't have to wait long. I'm aiming for before Halloween.**

**Have a great night y'all, enjoy!**


	20. Chapter 20 Anything But Ordinary

**One more chapter after this folks. Doesn't look like many are reading anymore but I'm so close to the end, and I personally enjoyed writing it, so whatever XP**

**Mature readers only please. **

**Chapter 20**

It wasn't a quick death. My father screeched and wriggled for a good while before he finally stilled. I wasn't sure whether he was going to burn or bleed to death at one point. I stared until he was smoldering, by which time nearly everyone in the room had decided it was not the place they wished to be. My gaze was glued to him, the angry, adrenaline induced haze I'd been seeing in beginning to vanish. My heart began to slow, and my breathing became not so heavy.

When I was finally able to tear my eyes from my father's charred corpse, it was to do nothing more than inspect myself. My hands and arms were quite bloodied, and my t shirt sleeves had a very interesting red pattern on them. The apron was nicely splotched, and upon bringing my hand up to touch my hair, I discovered it was slicked back, and quite crusty.

Judging by the sticky, wet feeling I had on my face and the slight itch that accompanied it, it too had attracted more than a little of my father's blood.

I felt nothing. No sorrow, no disgust; just, nothing.

I turned to face the only other seemingly unaffected person in the room.

Well, affected in the manner of not being disturbed by what he saw...though from the look in his eyes and the not so inconspicuous swell in his pants, he'd definitely been affected.

Just in a slightly different way than his men.

I smirked, the 'nothing' emotion in me turning into something else. A very familiar sort of heat began to develop; only this time, it was without any sort of fear. The worry that usually accompanied the thought of intimacy with a man such as The Joker, was gone. Replaced with nothing less than thrilling anticipation.

"Got a bathroom?" I asked him, raising my chin and poking my hip out slightly. He grinned.

"Up thee uh, _stairs._ Second on the right-T."

I tilted my head and smiled sweetly, before pivoting gracefully, and strutting away, throwing a very alluring swing into my hips. I'd made it maybe ten steps before I heard footsteps follow. The burning of his eyes was intense, and when I glanced over my shoulder at him, and involuntarily tingle shot up my spine.

"Enjoying the view?" I asked with an airy tone, very conscious of his eyes on my behind as I walked up the stairs.

"Not uh, _nearly _as much as you ah, enjoy giving it-T."

I giggle, now at the tope of the stairs. The second door was open, and rather than finding isolation, I walked in on about four goons, all standing around a dirty tub randomly placed in the center of the room. There were jugs of water sitting around the tub, and one fo the goons was shirtless, leaning over the edge of the tub washing his hair.

Presumably washing out the smell of my father.

The Joker entered behind me, and pushed the door as wide as it would go.

"Everybody OUT." The goons hastily grabbed their clothes and headed to the door. I walked forward with a smile on my face. Before the last henchman was even out of the room, I was stripping, my shirt hitting the floor as the door was shut. Even if I hadn't been expecting The Joker to stay, I wouldn't have to turn around to know he's there. The Joker has a presence about him...a sort of aura that one would have to be quite ignorant to not sense.

My pants and shoes were easy work, and I actually managed to wash most of my hair before his hands grabbed my hips, which stuck out in a tantalizing manner as I bent to wash my hair.

He jerked me backwards and I lost my balance, falling into what I have to admit felt like a very fit, very NAKED body. Taking advantage of the momentary loss of control, he forcefully pushed me down to my knees, my gasp of surprise made him laugh.

"Oh, uh...sorry, Sally, if you recall, this is about as uh, _romantic, _as I get-uh." He was attempting to get me on all fours. This time, my resistance wasn't because I was scared...it was because I knew I didn't have to just sit down and take it. He may have been stronger, but I didn't have to make it easy for him.

"Too worried about, premature, ejaculation huh?" He pulled my neck back, and I used the momentum to get back on my feet. He pushed down again, but I resisted, managing to stay up. He cackled.

"I think it's more thee uh, idea that we're somewhat past these, um, _formalities_-uh." He gave a hard shove and I gave, my meek muscles no match for his often needed ones. He'd been playing before; clearly getting me on all fours was no challenge for him.

"I must admit though," I felt him line up and inhaled sharply. "all this uh, struggling seems to have done...the...TRICK." He growled the last word while simultaneously thrusting forward. I cried out and grabbed the edge of the tub, my first instinct to escape.

That passed quickly, however. Despite the undeniable pain I felt, I couldn't deny, it felt fucking GOOD.

The Joker's hand twisted in my hair, and he yanked my head back. I could feel light drops of watery blood running down my body, getting in my eyes, my mouth...this was so violent. So...morbid. So wrong.

It was definitely the best fuck I'd ever experienced. Albeit, short...don't think it last more than ten minutes. I didn't make any attempt to hold in my cries, I really couldn't give two shits about who heard; and if they didn't hear the rising action, they most certainly were subject to the walls shaking from my scream once the climax came. I wailed and squirmed, the sensations ripping through me almost too much to handle. He wasn't stopping, or giving me time to recuperate...in fact, I don't even think he realized I'd cum.

He started speeding up and pumping harder, and the words "please stop" almost came out before I felt him burst, the feeling of being completely filled eliciting a moan from my mouth. My foggy brain briefly registered that I would need to pick up plan B.

Better safe than sorry. Especially where The Joker was concerned. Though it was doubtful my womb would ever be healthy enough to carry a baby to term.

He stood up almost right away, a relaxed look in his eyes.

Well, maybe not relaxed...definitely less crazy though. Not so much homicide in his gaze.

"I'll let you uh, clean up-P-uh. I'm not _reaaaally _thee uh, cuddling, type-P." He grinned at me and gave an overdramatic bow, before bounding off, surprising me when he closed the door behind him.

Cleaning up really didn't take long, but regaining the energy and strength needed to stand...that was slightly tricky. I did manage it, my eyes dropping to my legs, seeing and feeling his semen run down my legs, mixing in with water and some blood...

Another dull throb blossomed in my nether regions, and I shook my head, quickly rinsing off any sign of blood I found. I suppose therapy should have occurred to me, but truthfully I couldn't give a damn.

My skin had just about air dried and my hair stopped dripping when The Joker returned, carrying an old ratty t shirt. Though my black yoga pants could get away with a few red stains, the white t shirt I had been wearing definitely could not.

I nodded gratefully, almost drowning in the shirt when I put it on. It smelled like gas and sweat, but I couldn't really be bothered.

The smell of burnt flesh met my nose as soon as I exited the room, and only became stronger as I went downstairs. My fathers body was gone, but that smell was something I expected to be around for a LONG time.

The Joker walked me right to my car, and waited until I'd lit a cigarette to hand me a white envelope.

"What's this?" I gave him a confused look, the feeling of the cigarette very refreshing and effective. He raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I know my moves are uh, _brilliant_-uh, but me giving you thee uh, fucking of your life was NOT exactly payyyment-T." I chuckled, having completely forgot about the money.

"Thanks." I wanted to say something witty, but my eyes drifted on their own accord from his to his mouth, and, consequently, his scars.

"How-" My voice cracked, so I cleared my throat, latching onto his stare again. "How _did _you get your scars?"

His eyes got a slightly maniacal look to them, and I had a brief moment of regret before they darted to the right, looking in a thoughtful manner.

He clicked his tongue. "Well...yuh see...I worked for thee uh, mob, way back in the day. Had to eat, you know, so," he shrugged and licked his lips, placing his hand on the car roof, blocking me in between him and my open car door.

"one day this uh, pretty, _pretty _little blonde girl, who uh, _everyone _knows is thee boss', lady...well, she's just waiting for me! In my apartment! In a tight, _tiiiiny _little teddy." He leaned in and licked his lips again.

"Now, really, in that uh, _position_...what's a man to do?" He grinned darkly and leaned in even closer, this time his tongue briefly grazing my nose as he excitedly wet his lips.

"My boss doesn't like his uh, little _bunny _going after other guys. Rrreaaaaaal jealous type...so um, he had his men, set me up..." He was almost whispering at that point, the atmosphere he had been creating very tense. It lessened once he leaned back, giving me a very wide smile.

"And as they said, they gave me a "million dollar smile!" He extended his hands, effectively eliminating any discomfort I felt. I chuckled.

"You're lying."

He started cackling and tried to speak, his words broken from the laughter.

"I, I'm, I'm not lying! I uh, I'm, Imma man of, of my woooord, yuh see...But um," He cleared his throat, coughed out a last laugh, and leaned in again, though not quite so close. "I will admit-uh, if I uh, am going to have a _past_...I uh, prefer it to be, _mul-ti-pllllle choiccccccccce-_uh."

I looked at him, wondering if he could even remember anymore. I was no psychology expert, but even I could see The Joker lived in a reality not quite like most ours.

Well, maybe not mine...once I gave a final smile and him a bow, I began wondering as I drove...I was quite close to living in that reality. I had done things, discovered things about myself, that really...were not quite normal. I wasn't your common case.

In fact...I'd say I was anything BUT ordinary.

**Kay, so Sally and The Joker have a quick fuck, he pays her (lol for her lawyer work XP), she asks him about his scars and he lies (point of interest, she immediately assumed he was after he looked to the right, such is a sign of deception) and then she leaves and realizes she's kind of fucked up.**

**Hope ya'll enjoyed lol**


	21. Chapter 21 This Called For A Celebration

**Last chapter people! Took long enough, but I finally did it. **

**CHAPTER 21**

**This Called For A Celebration Alright**

The drive home felt a lot quicker than the drive there. Traffic was unusually light, and the paparazzi had yet to discover the back entrance I'd been utilizing. The apartment manager had been oddly helpful once word had spread about my victory in court. I guess he was hoping if he were pleasant enough, somehow some money would make it from my pocket into his.

I walked up to my room in a very distracted state, the event os the previous night catching up with me, combined with the events of the day any my lacking supply of adrenaline, I knew it wouldn't be too long before I completely passed out. I made it to my room, only vaguely aware of some of the stares I had received on the journey.

My apartment was not empty. Jesse was there, cooking what looked and smelled like a delicious lunch.

Too bad I wasn't even slightly hungry.

"I'm going to have a shower." I spoked as Jesse opened his mouth, cutting off whatever he had been about to say. "And then I'm going to sleep. It's been a hell of a couple of days, and frankly, I'm fucking exhausted." I turned, and before I even finished the movement, he spoke.

"Mind-...mind if I join you?" I was surprised for a second, then a tired smirk came over my face, and my heart beat slightly faster. Jesse was NEVER an initiator.

"Sure."

He followed me like a puppy, running a bath rather than shower, before delicately undressing and washing me, taking time with each and every crevice. Once finished, he situated himself between my legs, kissing my neck gently.

Though extremely drowsy, my heart was beating quick enough to keep me awake, despite his slow and languorous movements. Quite a contrast to my earlier 'sexcapade,' yet oddly nice in the state I was in.

I could get used to this routine...violent fuck, nice fuck. It was nice.

About twenty minutes later, Jesse was helping me out of the quickly draining tub, and was wrapping a towel around me.

Half awake, I cleared a spot in the mirror, preferring a reflection to aid in the brushing of the teeth. I reached for my tooth brush, freezing when I noticed an odd colouring on my neck.

I moved my now almost shoulder length hair to the side, and turned slightly.

Definitely bruises...that looked like fingerprints. Like from when The Joker grabbed my neck to force me on my hands and knees...

Another guilty stab, as well as the slight throb that began when I pictured it. I turned a little more, and found a very apparent bite mark just above my left shoulder blade. I didn't remember The Joker biting me, but I definitely know Jesse didn't. And there was no way he didn't see it.

I turned to him, the confusion in my stare asking the question. He shrugged, appearing very nonchalant.

"What you do when you're not with me is truly none of my business. All I can do is show you how much I love you when we're together."

I stared at him.

"Jesse..."

He stepped forward, and cupped my face, effectively silencing me.

"I love you, Sally. I have since the first moment I saw you. I know you don't feel the same, and probably never will...but I also thought I'd never have a chance to be with you in any way that surpassed friendship." He took my hands in his, the genuine emotion in his eyes almost making mine teary.

"I was fine with that, so believe me, this arrangement is more than I could ever hope for. I'll take you anyway I can get you. As long as I can contribute to your happiness, I have no complaints." He kissed my forehead, and swept me up bridal style.

"Now let's get you to bed."

I was glad he didn't expect me to say anything. For once, I was at a complete loss for words. That was, without a doubt, the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to me. He truly loved me, and I believed he would do anything for me.

Maybe...just maybe, one day, I could learn to love him back.

I fell asleep quickly, and once I woke up, I was appreciative of the fact that Jesse did not sleep with me.

I dreamed. Very vivid, very, shall we say, _inappropriate _dreams. Starring, you guessed it, the man in purple.

He wasn't the only one though. The friendly neighbourhood rodent also came in to play about mid dream.

It was about then I decided that my taste in men was probably ruined for good.

I tossed the covers off, only then noticing the silence in my apartment did not reach outside it. I could hear footsteps above and even in the hallway, lots of hectic yelling, and the undeniable sound of sirens, that seemed to be getting a little too close for comfort.

Upon leaving my bedroom, I saw black smoke outside my window; again, a little too close for comfort. Forgetting I sported only a small nightie, I went out onto my balcony. The coagulation of reporters that had been stationed in front of my apartment were gone, replaced by a giant, smoking black circle of rubble.

I couldn't think at first, but when it clicked in that they'd been _killed_, I rushed back inside, anxious to see what the news would have to say. And where was Jesse?

A knock at the door interrupted me, and thought initially irritated, upon seeing Gordon and the Mayor outside my apartment, I became confused and slightly anxious.

Completely disregarding my attire, I practically ripped the door open.

"Commissioner! Mayor, come on in, sit down. What's happening? I apologize for my attire, I just woke up.." I kept babbling as I went back to my bedroom, throwing on a pair of jeans, but leaving the nightie as a shirt. I walked back in, offering them both drinks.

"No, Sally, we actually need to make this quick." He leaned forward, and the light reflected off his hair, revealing more than a few gray ones. Gray hairs I didn't recall him having at the beginning of this little adventure.

He took a deep breath, and I noticed he looked almost exhausted as I had been upon returning home.

"You should get some sleep, Commissioner." He looked at me, an irritated look flashing in his eyes.

"A bomb was just detonated, Sally, in front of your apartment. Every reporter stationed there was killed, as well as a few innocent pedestrians."

I supposed I should have been shocked, horrified...or felt some form of guilt.

I laughed, earning hard looks from both men. I shook my head at them.

"You boys are barking up the wrong tree. I don't blow people up when they annoy me. I suspect you may want to look into an ex client of mine. Don't think I have to give you the name."

"That's why we're here." Gordon was watching me very carefully. "Those were innocent civilians...granted, annoying ones. But only annoying to you. They did nothing to The Joker, they kept a very wide berth when he was in the courthouse. So why would he attack them? Why would them annoying you bother him?"

Whether or not the question was rhetorical, I treated it as such. I stared for a few seconds, before he continued.

"It seems to us that he may have a bit of a, um, _soft _spot for you Sally; he will very likely return here at some point."

I snickered.

"Well, I appreciate your heartfelt concern for my wellbeing Commissioner, but I feel like Joker has better things to do that entertain any kinky lawyer fantasies he has."

Gordon looked hard at me, trying to read what I wasn't saying. He sighed when he saw nothing.

"Well, never the less, there'll be a unit stationed outside the building to ensure you are protected." I had stood up and was walking to the fridge as he said this.

"Well, whatever helps you sleep at night Commissioner. Personally, I don't think your men will be able to stop him if The Joker-" My heart skipped a beat and there was a slight hesitation in my voice before I continued, "really wants to see me."

What made me pause wasn't the thought of The Joker coming to visit. My hesitation stemmed from the fact that he already had.

There was a Joker card stuck to my fridge.

"To be honest," I heard both men stand up, and as swiftly as I could I ripped the card off while opening the door, grabbing a beer and spinning around, slipping the card into my back pocket.

They noticed nothing.

"that's not the only reason we've come." Gordon nodded to the mayor, who stepped forward and took a breath.

"Ms. Love...we'd like you to reconsider the position of District Attorney. You've proven your skill and dedication tenfold by now, and Gotham City could really use someone like you to fight for them."

They were trying to appeal to my human side. Though my first thought was no, my second thought had me cocking my head in consideration.

Being DA would put me right in the spotlight...every criminal would know my name; and I'd be in contact with not only the vigilante, but my favourite clown prince.

I took a swig of the beer, and gave an appreciative sigh, before nodding to the two of them.

"I'll do it."

Though initially shocked it took so little convincing, both men didn't wait for another answer. They left in excited spirits, after making arrangements for me to come by the mayor's office to finalize things, and make a press statement. The vindictive side of me hoped Christina would be around to see me agree to take her job.

Once I was alone again, I slipped The Joker card out of my pocket.

**WATCH FOR ME ON TV BEAUTIFUL**

I smiled, and gave a small laugh, right as I heard the apartment door open.

"Shit." I hissed, darting to my room and suppressing the guilty stab I felt when I realized I'd totally forgotten about Jesse.

Aw well, at least he was okay.

I put the card in my night table, in the back of a book I had yet to read, then walked back out to meet Jesse, meeting his concerned look with a smile.

"We're both okay...did you catch the action downstairs?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Lotsa cops and ambulances, not that many people involved survived the explosion. I also passed the Commissioner and the mayor on my way up..." He left his question hanging in the air.

I nodded. "Yeah, they were here to see me. They think The Joker's going to try to make contact, and have put a detail on me." I laughed bitterly. "If anything, I think we should send him a thank you card. Those paparazzi assholes really were becoming irritating."

Jesse didn't say anything, and I finished my beer in a large chug before continuing.

"They also asked me to be District Attorney."

I could almost see Jesse's ears perk up. "Oh? And what did you say?"

I shrugged.

"Told them I would."

He gave a loud holler, grabbing me and spinning me around.

"This calls for a celebration!"

As if on cue, an explosion was heard. It was a big one, it had the windows rattling slightly.

Jesse put me down. "What the fuck?" He bounded over to to the balcony, marveling at the cloud of black smoke billowing towards the sky, only about three blocks away.

I giggled, and returned to the fridge, reaching back and grabbing a very old bottle of champagne. I popped the cork, flipped on the TV and collapsed on the couch.

Yes...this called for a celebration alright.

**So Joker has a soft spot for Sally, Sally is a whore for bad boys, and will soon be Gotham's DA. Happy ending for everyone.**

**I know Sally isn't the most likeable character, but that's what major daddy issues do to you.**

**Psychology ftw.**

**Hope everyone enjoyed.**

**God bless yeah's **


End file.
